Fuel
by dudelove85
Summary: A new threat, new danger, new rangers. Billy's work with the Agency comes to fruition just as Divatox arrives to plunder the Earth for its treasures. Will the Turbo Rangers halt the threat of the vicious pirate or will this be one battle too many for Earth's defenders? Story four in the Chronicles of Power series.
1. Brave New World

_Chapter 1 – Brave New World_

_October 12 1997_

The waters of the ocean were choppy today and a dark sky made for a sombre atmosphere. However this was not body of water on the planet Earth, this was the dreaded Forbidden Zone. A place between universes which only the brave or stupid would use to cross from one reality to another. It was once believed that travelling between parallel worlds was impossible. The strong inter dimensional barriers would stop the majority of people from even attempting a crossing. Those that did succeed in breaking through the walls of reality would find themselves in the Forbidden Zone. The waters in this area should have made traversing between dimensions impossible but in recent centuries the dark waters had calmed significantly. Due to this dimensional piracy, plundering a universe for its riches before retreating to the Forbidden Zone, was on the rise.

Out on the surface of the water, a submarine cruised steadily through the everlasting night. The sub belong to the most notorious of all dimensional pirates, someone who's name struck fear into the hearts of many planetary defenders. Inside the craft a lone figure sat in the command chair, her legs bouncing up and down in frustration. Dressed in a PVC corset top, short red skirt, black over the elbow leather gloves and over the knee high heeled boots, the female didn't look like one of the most feared women in the multiverse. A gold half mask and a long purple ponytail didn't add much to her image but this was the legendary dimensional pirate, Divatox.

"Urgh I can't believe those insects from Earth Prime found a way to push me back into the void", the pirate whined. She cracked a small smile as she placed her hand into a chest full of gold coins, "Still it wasn't a total loss". Her previous plundering mission had only been a partial success. Divatox and her crew had raided a number of gold deposits until a small team of scientists had pushed her back into the Forbidden Zone.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one of her Piranhatrons, her fish like foot soldiers, snigger to itself. She opened her mouth and a purple lizard tongue shot out and hit the Piranhatron in the neck. The helpless creature was dead before it could hit the ground.

The doors of the sub opened and onto the bridge stepped one of Divatox's henchmen, Porto. The squat creature was her chief scientist and weapon's designer. He wasn't overly intelligent but he had a knack of coming through for the dimensional pirate at the right time. "This better be good news Porto", Divatox growled.

"Erm sort of", Porto stammered nervously, "I can't find a way back to Earth Prime". He ducked as a golden goblet thrown by Divatox narrowly missed his head, "But I've come up with an alternative".

He waddled past the captain's chair and toward the main screen. It took a few moments to find the screen he wanted, during this time Divatox had become bored, "Get on with it Porto I can feel myself getting older by the second", she called out as she swung her legs over the side of her chair.

Porto loaded up an image of a planet, "Now we know that all of the Earth's across the dimensions have been stocked full of riches. I recall that you really enjoyed looting Earth 327", this memory brought a small smile to Divatox's face. "Well I've found this version of Earth", Porto continued.

Divatox leant forward in her chair to get a better look, "Looks the same as all the stinking rocks we've invaded in the past".

"But this one is different my queen", Porto replied, "this one is just designated as Earth"

A board grin spread over Divatox's face, "Which means it uncharted"

"Exactly now if someone's gone to all that effort to keep it off the map, it must be full of treasure".

Divatox leaped out of her seat, "Porto set course for Earth, these Earthlings are about to get a visit from a diva". Porto as the dimensional pirate laughed manically to herself.

_Agency Headquarters, Angel Grove_

A nervous Trini Kwan pushed at the revolving door into an office building in the financial district of Angel Grove. Dressed in her smartest outfit, a black skirt suit complete with yellow blouse, she was here for her first day at work. When she was a small child she had dreamed of opening a small business with her best friend, Kimberly Hart. She had never dreamed in a million years that her first job would be for a top secret government agency.

Trini nervously approached the reception desk, "Hi I'm Trini Kwan, here for my first day", she held up an ID badge that she had been given.

"Take a seat over there Miss Kwan", the receptionist pointed to a leather chair, "I'll let someone know you're here", she nodded and took a seat. As the minutes ticked by she thought about the last few months since graduation. Most of the former Zeo rangers had left the city and started the next phase of their lives. Tommy had his racing career, Tanya had gone to Los Angeles to pursue a singing career and Rocky had left to join his girlfriend Yuri as a student at the Wind Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor. As for the former gold ranger, no one had heard from Jason since the final battle with the Machine Empire, he had simply dropped off the map.

"Hi Trini", she heard a voice interrupting her thoughts. She looked up and saw Angela Fairweather standing over her. She looked slightly different than the last time she saw her in Egypt during the chase after Pyramidas and the gold ranger powers. Dressed in a smart skirt, blouse and a white lab coat, she looked every inch the scientist.

"Hey Angela good to see you again", the former yellow ranger replied as she shook her hand. As Angela led her through the door, Trini was surprised to see a large room with a map of the world on a computer screen at the far end. Between her end of the room and the screen, several banks of desks were lined up in perfectly straight lines. Each desk had a person talking furiously into a headset sitting at it.

"Captain Mitchell moved the agency's headquarters out of DC and into Angel Grove", Angela began. "The guided tour will have to wait though, we've got trouble brewing".

"Already?" Trini asked.

"Afraid so, looks like you'll be learning on the job". Miss Fairweather led Trini through a maze of corridors until they reached a conference room. Inside the room were a small round table and a television screen. There were also a few familiar faces present, "Ah Miss Kwan good to see you", Captain Mitchell greeted.

"Thanks Captain, and please it's Trini", she replied.

Captain Mitchell nodded, "I believe you're already very well acquainted with Aimi and Xander here". The pair gave Trini a warm smile and a wave, "Aimi is going to be the lead field agent on this assignment with Xander as her second in command".

"Just the way is should be right Trini", Aimi said with a smile, bringing a cry of protest from her boyfriend.

"You'll be joining her team as a probationary agent", Mitchell continued before turning to the last person in the room, "and I believe you know this young man very well".

Trini smiled, "Yes this looks like my boyfriend, except I haven't seen him in a while because he's been working on something", she replied sarcastically.

"Sorry about that Tri", Billy Cranston said apologetically, "but this assignment is really important".

"You keep saying assignment", Trini began, "what's so urgent that you moved my start date forward by two weeks".

Captain Mitchell sighed and moved up to the television screen, "Yesterday our scientists noticed a rippled in the dimensional wall protecting our universe. It could only mean that someone is trying to break into our universe from the outside".

Billy stood and took the pointer from Captain Mitchell, "In the notes that Zordon left behind, he predicted that it would only be a matter of time before someone would try and do this", he clicked a button and an image of Divatox appeared on the screen.

Trini recoiled slightly at the overtly provocative attire of the pirate, "Yeah I know looks like someone would should be walking the streets after dark", Xander called over to the former yellow ranger.

"Be that as it may", Mitchell continued, "she is an extremely dangerous pirate. According to Zordon's journals she has devastated nearly a hundred worlds and a dozen different versions of Earth".

"So what can we do to stop her", Aimi asked, she had been briefed about Divatox but not what measures the agency had come up with to stop her.

"After seeing the gold ranger in action I had an idea", Angela began, "what if I could create our own team of rangers. Unfortunately all attempts to create my own morphers failed as I didn't have the expertise to complete the job. That's where Billy came in", she pointed over to the former blue ranger.

"Using Zordon's notes and Angela's designs, I was able to come up with these", Billy picked a briefcase up off the floor and placed it on the table. He opened it up to reveal five keys and five boxes that looked like gear shifts on a car, "These are the Turbo morphers and they should allow our candidates the ability to morph into the Turbo rangers".

"Should?" Xander said as he picked up on Billy's choice of words.

"The morphers are DNA coded", Billy replied, "as soon as the chosen ranger morphs for the first time, only that person or someone with similar DNA could use them again".

Trini inspected the morphers almost instinctively picking up the yellow ranger's morpher, "But how are we going to find and train five new rangers in such a short space of time?" she asked before looking nervously around the room, "Unless you mean.."

Billy vigorously shook his head, "Oh no, I don't know about you but I think my morphing days are behind me, at least on a full time basis".

"I think that's where I come in", Angela began, "as part of my work on the morphers I also branched out into some research on encoded images. Using this research I was able to create a program to implant advanced fighting and tactical knowledge into anyone". She paused before continuing, "there was a problem though, only a small percentage of humans would successfully be able to use what I christened Turbo technology".

She walked over to the screen and took the pointers from Billy, "I created a test program and sent it out to sample the market so to speak". She clicked onto the next image to reveal a familiar looking device.

"Hey that's the arcade game that was delivered to the Youth Center", Aimi cried out. She then looked at Angela and her eyes narrowed, "You put my customers and a large number of teenagers at risk?"

Angela shook her head, "I was one hundred percent certain that it wouldn't have any lasting effects on the subjects".

"It was a little morally corrupt though", Xander said icily, catching his long time friend unawares.

"I know and I'm sorry but I couldn't think of any other way to get a sample quickly", Angela protested, "we didn't know when the next threat would rise up".

"All right I think we could argue about this for hours", Trini called out, "but perhaps we should view the candidates for the morphers. I assume you've found some appropriate rangers".

The agency's chief scientist nodded and brought up the profile on her five proposed rangers. Immediately thought Aimi wasn't happy, "No no no no", she began as she pointed at the chosen pink ranger, "I forbid this".

"She's a good choice and you know it Aimi", Angela began, "she's already highly trained and would barely need a boost from the Turbo tech to get her ready to be a ranger".

Aimi's mouth flapped open and closed a few times but a reluctant nod from the rest of the group told her that they all agreed with Angela's assessment so she sat down in her chair in a huff.

"Are you sure about the blue ranger?" Trini asked, "I just don't see them as ranger material".

"They scored one of the highest on reactions, timing and critical thinking", Angela began, "I was surprised too when Billy gave me a quick background on this person but the numbers don't lie".

"Being a ranger isn't just about numbers on a chart", Trini replied, "you need to have the courage and confidence to go with it".

"They may surprise you", Angela protested.

Captain Mitchell moved between the two women to prevent a prolonged argument, "Perhaps we should let them decide for themselves". He then closed the briefcase and pulled out five manila folders, "You're first assignment it to track down the five chosen rangers and bring them to explain the situation". He dished out the folders to everyone in the room, he gave the blue one to Trini, the yellow to Aimi, the green to Xander and the pink one to Billy. He kept the red ranger to himself.

"With respect sir but don't you think that me or Xander should take the pink one?" Aimi asked.

"I don't think that's wise Aimi", Mitchell replied, "do you think that the revelation of what the two of you have been up to for the last few years is going to go down well?" For the second time in the last few minutes, Aimi had no immediate response to challenge to her opinion.

"Alright you all have your nominated ranger", Mitchell said to everyone, "according to Billy we have about three hours until Divatox breaks through into our universe".

Billy and Trini nodded and immediately used their old communicators to teleport away. The other two agents were about to do the same thing before they remembered, "We've left the communicators at home", Xander said as he slapped his head.

Aimi sighed before reaching into his jeans pockets and pulling out some keys, "Shotgun driving", she called out before running out of the conference room. Xander sprinted off after, much to the dismay and exasperation of Captain Mitchell.

_**A/N – **__Welcome to Fuel, my reworking of Power Rangers Turbo and story four of the Chronicles of Power series. I'll warn any fans of the Turbo season, you probably won't recognise too much in this story. That being said I hope everyone enjoys it. The introduction to the series takes place over three chapters so any initial questions about the new team should be answers by the end of chapter 3. _


	2. Somebody Told Me

_Chapter 2 – Somebody Told Me_

_Angel Grove High_

Out on the school field practice was well under way not only for the soccer team but also for the cheerleading squad. As the girls practiced their cheers, a Hispanic teen with long black hair weaved his way through the opposing defence. He quickly dashed past two defenders before he was confronted with a third. He had an open team mate but instead of passing to him, he chose to squeeze the ball between the legs of the defender. Running to catch up with the ball he just about got a toe to the ball to slot it past the oncoming goalkeeper.

On the far side of the penalty area the coach shook his head, "Carlos remember what we talked about at the start of the year regarding teamwork".

"Sorry coach", Carlos smiled, "got caught up in the heat of the moment".

Over with the cheerleaders, squad captain Ashley Hammond smiled and rolled her eyes at Carlos as he gave her a wave. She knew that the coach had given him a talking to at the start of the year about team work but nothing seemed to get through to him. "I still don't understand why you dumped him", she heard her fellow cheerleader Britney comment, "I think he's kinda cute".

Ashley sighed, "Carlos has been my best friend for years, I dunno something just didn't feel right".

"So you don't mind if I take a shot at him?" Britney asked with a hopeful expression.

"Knock yourself out", she replied and turned her attention back to the soccer practice. She didn't mind her fellow cheerleader asking Carlos out. The pair had tried a romantic relationship but it was never going to work. She was pleased that they were able to get past the awkwardness after the break up and they were back to being best friends again.

Just then she heard a voice calling out her name, looking up she saw Aimi and Xander walking across the field in her general direction with a serious expression on their faces. Initially she thought that something bad had happened to Cassie so she was surprised and confused when Aimi called over to the coach, "Hey coach mind if we borrow Carlos?" she then flashed her strange looking wrist watch at the coach.

Initially the coach's eyes went wide before he nodded in agreement. The soccer captain trotted alongside the couple before they caught up with Ashley, "That was fortunate to catch you both at the same place", Aimi began.

"Is something wrong at the Youth Center?" Carlos asked, still not sure what this was all about.

"Much more serious than that", Xander began gravely, "we can't explain everything here but we need you to come with us".

The teens were a little confused but slowly followed the couple away from the field. When they got behind the bleachers they were about to ask where they were going but they didn't get the chance. Aimi and Xander grabbed hold of their arms and push a button on their watches. Suddenly the teens vision was surrounded by a white light before they disappeared from the field.

_Miyamoto/Chan/McBride residence_

Cassie Chan had the apartment to herself this afternoon as she was making the most it. She had gotten over her objections to Xander moving into the apartment but it was still weird being the third wheel to a couple. Usually she spent most of her free time in her room or out with her friends. Earlier that day Aimi had said that she and Xander had been called in for an urgent job. Apparently they were in such a rush to get to the jobs, they had forgotten their watches so Xander had come back about an hour ago to get them.

Cassie wasn't stupid, she knew that the pair some secret job that that weren't allowed to talk about. She also knew that the Power Rangers were somehow involved. Over the last couple of years, she had slowly worked out the identity of most of the rangers. She had obviously inherited her aunt's keen analytical mind and a razor sharp eye.

Looking back at it now it seemed strange that no one else had figured out their secret identities as they barely hid their unusual behaviour from anyone. Using the corner of the Youth Center near the locker rooms also wasn't the smartest idea for the rangers. The other side of the wall was the store room and when she was in there, she could hear every single word. Since they clearly needed to keep their identities secret, she decided to play along with them. If she was honest it had given her many hours of enjoyment watching them try to come up with an excuse to use.

Cassie was just about to fire up the CD player when the doorbell rang. She groaned and slowly made her way over to the door. When she opened it she was slightly surprised to see Billy Cranston standing there, "Billy what brings you to my humble abode".

"Well you see that's kinda complicated", Billy began.

Cassie sighed at the young genius was clearly struggling to find the right words. She noticed that he had an official looking envelope in his hand with her name on it. She decided to take pity on him taken an educated guess, "Is this something ranger related?" Billy eyes nearly popped out on stalks when she said this. Cassie laughed, "Billy I know you're a former ranger, given your fondness for blue I'd say you were once the blue ranger".

"But how did you know that?" he stammered.

"I'm not a total airhead you know", she replied, "also the walls of the Youth Center aren't that thick".

Billy turned red when he realised the error him and his friends had made over the years but he quickly regained his composure. "Well that makes everything a little easier". He handed Cassie the envelope, "I've come to recruit you", he began, "Cassie Chan how would you like to be a Power Ranger?" Cassie broke out into a broad grin and nodded vigorously, "Good now we don't have much time, I'm going to take you to our base of operations and explain everything there". She nodded in agreement and Billy took hold of her arm. With a push of his communicator they both teleported away.

_Angel Grove Stadium_

Not every high school student was enjoying a relaxing day at home, some had part time jobs to keep them occupied. As a ticket clerk at the stadium, TJ was one of those people. When he signed up for the job it seems like a good idea at the time, get his face noticed around the stadium, maybe sneak down to the batting cage after work and just maybe he'll get noticed by the baseball coaches. A formal written warning when he tried that a few months ago had soon put an end to that idea. He still wasn't sure why the turnstiles opened this early in the afternoon, the game wasn't due to start until 8pm. He had only served three people in the last hour.

He was pulled out of his baseball related daydream by the sound of someone coughing in front of his booth. Snapping to attention he saw a man in military dress in his mid forties. The man in question had a moustache and was wearing a beret, "Theodore Johnson?" the man asked.

TJ raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Depends who's asking".

"My name's Captain William Mitchell and I work for the US government", he reached into his pocket and pulled out an ID badge. TJ inspected it closely and after a few moments he decided that it seemed legitimate. "I need to talk to you about a matter of national security, could you come with me please".

Slightly stunned TJ nodded and made his way out of his booth. He followed the Captain toward a large black sedan with blacked out windows. Captain Mitchell opened the door and beckoned TJ inside. Once they were both seated in the rear of the vehicle, he closed the door behind him. "Thank you for agreeing to talk with me", he stated.

"Guy brandishing a government ID badge asks you to come with him, probably best to do as he says", TJ replied.

Captain Mitchell smiled, "That's probably why you scored so highly on our testing program", he then handed an envelope over to the teen. "My agency is looking to assemble an elite team to combat any threats to this city. We conducted a convert test several months ago and you scored the highest out of every potential candidate across every possible field". The Captain then pointed to a few of the column on a print out in the file, "Reaction times, awareness, leadership are just some of the areas we looked at".

TJ smiled with pride before something dawned on him, "So what are you asking me?"

"Isn't it obvious", Mitchell replied, "I want you to lead my new team".

TJ thought about this for a few moments, a job with the government could set him up for life. He still wanted to play baseball professionally but that dream was looking harder to obtain. Perhaps a change of direction wouldn't hurt, "Sure why not", TJ replied with a broad smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that", Captain Mitchell replied as he pulled out his cell phone. After dialling a number he waited for the other person to pick up, "Miss Fairweather I've convinced Theodore to join our team".

"Err you can call me TJ", the African American teen added.

Captain Mitchell nodded, "Two to teleport please Angela", he then hung up from the call. "I've always wanted to say that", he smiled.

It took TJ a few seconds to realise what Captain Mitchell had said, "Hold up did you say teleport?" Before Mitchell could replied the pair were engulfed in a white coloured light and they disappeared from the back of the car.

_Stewart Residence_

In the middle of a quiet residential street on the outskirts of Angel Grove stood a series of detached houses. At the far end of the street was the home of Doug Stewart and his children, Charlotte and Justin. Not too long ago the Stewart family had lived in an apartment near the industrial district of the city. All that changed during the time of the Ninja Power Rangers. Unable to escape the apartment during a battle, Katie Stewart, the matriarch of the family, had been killed when the Ninja Megazord was knocked into the apartment block by a giant monster. Whilst the city had given them a new home and insurance had replaced most of the damaged goods, nothing would every replace the hole that Katie's death had left in the family.

Since that day Doug had devoted himself to his work, often working away from home for long periods of time, leaving seventeen year Charlotte to largely take care of her twelve year old brother. Justin had always been a smart child, some of the things he said often went straight over his older sisters head. He also had a habit of tinkering with some of the appliances around the house. Unfortunately for Justin his sister had just discovered one of his pet projects, "Justin!" Charlotte shouted, "what have to done to the TV?"

In the front room the television now had several new wires and tubes sticking out the back of it. As the younger sibling sloped his way into the front room he put on his best apologetic voice, "Well I wanted to watch this documentary on the Discovery Channel but we didn't have that station" he paused under his sister piercing glare, "so I may have modified the TV to pick up more channels".

Charlotte nearly tore her long brown hair out in frustration, "Justin that's illegal, you could get yourself thrown in prison".

Tears began to well up in the young boy's eyes, "I'm sorry Charlie", he muttered.

Charlotte sighed, she could never stay mad at him for too long, "Look I know money's tight but once I finish school I can get a job and start helping Dad out with the bills then maybe we can afford some extra channels". Her brother nodded, "Alright now put this back before we get someone knocking..."

She was interrupted by the sound of the door and the Stewart siblings both snapped to attention. Charlotte answered the door and was slightly relieved to see Trini Kwan standing there. She hadn't really interacted with the Asian teen much in the past so she was surprised to see her on her doorstep, "Oh hey Trini what can we do for you?"

"Hey Charlotte can I talk to you outside for a second", Trini replied.

Charlotte nodded nervously and followed the older teen outside. For as long as she could remember, she had difficulty striking up a conversation with someone she didn't know that well. Unlike her precocious younger brother, who could get a decent conversation out of a tree. The idea of talking to a stranger usually filled her with dread, "So what did you want to talk to me about", Charlotte asked with a small voice.

Trini reached into her pocket and pulled out her newly issued agency ID badge. Immediately Charlotte threw her hands up defensively, "Look if this is about the pirated cable I've told Justin to put everything back the way it should be".

The former yellow ranger frowned, "Why did your brother pirate cable?" Trini asked before shaking her head, "never mind that's not why I'm here". She handed Charlotte the envelope containing the file on her, "Our world is about to come under attack from a pirate that travels across dimensions and we need your help".

Charlotte flicked through the paperwork in her file, not really understanding any of it, "I don't get what this has to do with me, do I need to move out somewhere safe".

"No nothing like that", Trini sighed and tried to think of a way to tell the younger teen the news. She eventually decided on the direct approach. "Charlotte this may come as a surprise to you but I'm a former Power Ranger, the first yellow ranger to be precise, and I'm recruiting for the latest team. What I'm trying to say is Charlotte, you're the new blue ranger".

The teen laughed nervously before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed in a dead faint, "Well that went well", she muttered to herself. Trini didn't know what to do, she hadn't see anyone pass out since the day Kimberly blacked out when Tommy revealed himself as the new white ranger. Deciding that the latest blue ranger needed to hear the full story she knelt down next to the teen and teleported them both back to the Power Chamber. Hopefully the others had better luck than she had.

_**A/N – **__Interesting to see the different recruitment methods, from the ultra formal Captain Mitchell to the borderline kidnapping by Aimi and Xander. In a review someone asked if Cassie knew who the Zeo rangers really were, well this chapter answers that question. It makes me laugh watching some old episodes of MMPR again, there were times went they really weren't subtle at all._

_So you may have noticed we have a different blue ranger. I'll be honest I'm not a Justin fan, in fact I would rate him as one of the most annoying characters in the entire 20 years of the series. Having said that I'm not going to bash him or pretend he doesn't exist. He will have a role in the story, it just doesn't involve a morpher. _


	3. Shift Into Turbo

_Chapter 3 – Shift Into Turbo_

_Power Chamber_

The Power Chamber had changed very little since the final days of the Zeo Rangers. A new coat of a slightly darker blue paint adorned the walls and a few of the computer systems had been upgraded to cope with the new Turbo powers. For the visitors inside the chamber who had been here before, the greatest change was the removal of Zordon's energy tube. With the wise sage back on his home planet, it seemed a little redundant to keep it inside the main control room. For sentimental reasons Billy had moved the tube into a side room just in case Zordon decided to return to Earth in the future. In place of the tube a new and much larger viewing screen had been installed.

As Billy and Trini stood opposite the five chosen rangers, it felt a little strange to be playing the Zordon role and explaining everything. It didn't seem like that long ago that the Eltarian had chosen them to be the guardians of Earth and now they were carrying on his legacy. The latest recruits had an advantage, they were a few years older than they were. The new Turbo rangers also had two veteran rangers to show them the ropes. Back in their days they had largely made everything up as they went along. Zordon was certainly wise but even he couldn't instruct them on previous ranger battles and tactics because there hadn't been any before on Earth.

As the two former rangers finished their explanations about the situation, the younger teens stood slightly wide eyed and unbelieving of the story they had just heard. To make things easier for the new rangers, they had instructed Aimi, Xander and Captain Mitchell to leave the explanations to them. But the longer the rangers remained silent, the more they wished they had a little bit of back up.

"So let's just get this straight", TJ began, finally breaking the silence, "you two were the original blue and yellow rangers", Billy and Trini nodded, "and you want us to become Power Rangers to stop a space pirate from taking over the world".

"Well she's technically an interdimensional pirate", Billy clarified but he was quickly silenced by a glare from Trini.

For Cassie this was a little too much to take in, "I knew Aunt Aimi was hiding a really big secret but never in a million years did I think she was some secret government agent".

"Same goes for out IT teacher as well", Ashley added, referencing Xander's cover job.

Carlos then raised his hand, "Can I jump in here? How can we fight off some psycho pirate, I mean other than Cassie none of us can really fight?"

"That's where Miss Fairweather's Turbo Technology comes in", Billy began, "using a series of encoded images, all of you will be granted the skills of a seasoned martial arts practitioner. When you first morph you'll be given an initial burst of information. After this you'll have to take top-ups until you've trained enough not to rely in it for your battles".

Trini reached down onto the floor and pulled up a silver briefcase. On the lid of the case was a yellow triangle with a stylised letter C in the middle, "These are your Turbo morphers", she stated as she opened up the case. Inside sat five keys and five small boxes in the style of a gear shift, "These will grant you the powers of the Turbo rangers. Before you decide to take them, I'll advise you not to make this decision lightly. Once you morph the power will be bonded to only you so there's no backing out".

Boldly and without hesitation TJ reached into the case and retrieved the red Turbo morpher and key. He was closely followed by Cassie who took the pink morpher and by Carlos who took the green morpher. The other two girls weren't quite as bold as their friends and they looked hesitantly between each other. Letting out a deep breath to settle her nerves, Charlotte reached into the case and pulled out the blue Turbo morpher. Finally and after getting a reassuring smile from her friends Ashley retrieved the final morpher and key.

Billy smiled, "Congratulations you accepted the situation much quicker than we did", Trini nodded in agreement. Suddenly a loud siren wailed throughout the Power Chamber. Billy rushed to the new viewing screen and pulled up an image of the disturbance. In Angel Grove harbour an isolated thunder storm had appeared out to sea. Out of the black cloud a submarine was slowly making its way towards the city.

"Looks like Divatox isn't wasting any time", Trini commented as she retrieved a second case. Inside were five new communicators for the rangers, "Use these to keep in contact with each other and the Power Chamber. They also enable to teleport anywhere in the world".

"Are you guys ready?" Billy asked.

"Not really", TJ replied honestly, "but then I don't think we'll ever be".

Appreciating his honesty Billy smiled before teleporting the new rangers down to the harbour. He breathed a sigh of relief before turning to his girlfriend, "Well that went smoother than expected".

"Speak for yourself", Trini replied, "you didn't cause someone to faint".

Billy laughed, "Yeah just wait until I tell the others about that". Trini responded by slapping him on the arm. She then walked forward a couple of steps to watch the rangers first battle a little closer on the viewing screen.

_Angel Grove Harbour_

The workers down at the docks were used to objects rising unexpectedly out of the water. Some of the veteran workers used to love the looks on new employees faces when the Dragonzord used to emerge from the watery depths. One thing they had never seen in the harbour was a submarine but that's exact what was coming their way. Before anyone had a chance to react, the sub fired a round of torpedo's at the buildings, causing the workers to run of their lives.

Down on the docks Divatox appeared with a small fleet of Piranhatrons. She laughed maniacally to herself as she saw the devastation she was causing, "That's right boys, burn this place to the ground". The Piranhatrons did as they were instructed and began to smash everything in sight. They were interrupted by the sight of five colourful beams of light landing on the ground nearby. The pirate held up her hand to instruct her footsoldiers to halt the attack.

She gazed at the new arrivals and she wasn't impressed at all. They were five teenagers, two boys and three girls. The two males looks reasonably athletic but the girls looked like a strong breeze would blow them over, especially the one in the blue shirt. "Alright I give up what are you five meant to be, sacrificial lambs to my slaughter".

"Not quite", TJ replied, "we're the Power Rangers", he added with a slight hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Power Rangers?" Divatox answered, "never heard of them, what is it that you do".

"Not sure", TJ called back, "let's find out". The teens stood in a line and pulled out a small key. They brought their left arm in front of their body before TJ shouted, "Shift into Turbo". With a series of arm movements the five teens slammed their keys into the boxes on their left wrists. In a flash of coloured light they changed into their ranger suits. The teens were surprised to see they were the same as the ones in the Turbo video game they had played a few months ago but thinking about the game suddenly triggered a number of suppressed memories.

"Alight Ash", Carlos said to the yellow ranger as he cracked his knuckles, "wanna help me take on the fishy guys on this side". The yellow ranger nodded and they raced off into battle.

"We'll take the lot over here", Cassie cried as she grabbed hold of Charlotte and dragged the blue ranger into battle.

"Guess that leaves you and me", TJ said to Divatox as he summoned his Turbo Sword. Divatox snarled and produced her own sword before charging at the red ranger.

Ashley and Carlos were having a blast against their Piranhatrons. Just as Billy promised the morphing process had enabled them to access advanced levels of martial arts knowledge. The yellow ranger bounced off a stack of crates and launched a flying kick at a foot soldier. The fish creature didn't stand a chance and it was immediately knocked out. Without pausing Ashley then jumped into a split leg kick to take down two more Piranhatrons, "Oh yeah I could get used to this".

"Save some for me", Carlos called out as he took down another creature with a crescent kick. Something in the back of his mind told him that he could call on a special weapon. Almost immediately a large green and white weapon appeared in his hand. "Alright let try this, Turbo Thunder Cannon", he fired the weapon and green energy shot out toward the Piranhatrons, instantly disintegrating them. He spun around in a circle and vaporised the remaining foot soldiers in no time.

Over with the pink and blue rangers, Cassie had wasted no time in summoning her special weapon, the Turbo Wind Fire bow. She had only fired a bow a couple of times in her life but she was impressed by the lightness of the one in her hands. Pulling back on the string she fired a volley of arrows at the footsoldiers, instantly turning them to dust, "Heh clean up aisle 3", she joked.

Charlotte meanwhile was a little alarmed by the flexibility of her body. She wasn't the most nimble of people but with a boost from the Turbo power, even she was able to hit a roundhouse kick to a Piranhatron. Another one came her way and was able to back her into a corner. Suddenly something triggered in her mind, "Ok trout lips, try this on for size. Turbo Mode". She took off at high speed and barrelled into the footsoldiers in front of her. Like a pinball in a machine she bounced between the remaining Piranhatrons, sending them crashing into a pile of barrels.

As she screeched to a halt next to the pink ranger, Cassie gave her a quick high five, "Come on let's go help TJ".

The red ranger had his hands full with the dimensional pirate. She had surprising strength and was also a master with a sword. It was clear that despite her weird dress sense and maniacal behaviour, she was a serious threat. Their swords clashed together as they tried to outmuscle the other, "Give it up red", Divatox snarled, "better people than you have tried to beat me".

"Lady I'm just getting warmed up", TJ chuckled as he kicked her in the midsection. Divatox grunted in pain before changing tactics. Her long purple tongue shot out of her mouth and in the direction of the red ranger. TJ was momentarily stunned but was able to dodge it in time. Using the speed of the Turbo powers to full effect, he stayed out of range of Divatox's tongue. Eventually the pirate managed to land a hit on his arm, sending sparks from his suit and the sword from his hand.

Divatox laughed, "Now that's what I call a tongue lashing". She charged at her stunned opponent but she was halted in her tracks by four multi-coloured energy blast. She turned to face the other four rangers who all had their special weapons in their hands, a pair of hand cannons for the blue ranger and a pair of metal knuckles for the yellow ranger.

"I think that's far enough Divatox", Cassie growled as she aimed her bow at the pirate.

"Yeah why don't you go back where you came from", Charlotte added, almost surprised by her boldness.

Divatox snorted, "No one told me there would be Power Rangers", she mumbled to herself before turning to the rangers, "Don't think this is over", she shouted before retreating to her sub.

"She's getting away", Carlos cried out as the sub started to retreat towards a stormy portal.

Cassie tapped the side of her helmet before snapping her gloved fingers, "I've got an idea, maybe we can combine all of our weapons. I mean all the other ranger teams have been able to do that".

"Good idea Cass", TJ replied has he retrieve his swords. The rangers assembled their special weapons into one large weapon. It was so large that it had to rest on the floor, "Turbo RAM Cannon, fire".

The weapon fired off a large multi-coloured blast at the sub and it struck the vessel on the stern. A bright flash and powerful shockwave knocked the teens to the ground. When they were able to stand, they saw that the storm and the sub had disappeared. Letting out a loud celebratory cheer, the latest team of rangers pull themselves in for a group hug.

_Power Chamber_

The rangers had reassembled after the fight with Divatox and had been joined by Aimi, Xander, Captain Mitchell and Angela Fairweather. An analysis from Billy showed that Divatox's sub hadn't been destroyed but it had been severely damaged by the RAM Cannon. As Trini handed around a celebratory round of sodas, and stronger beverages to those old enough, TJ proposed a toast, "I don't think we could have done it without Billy and Miss Fairweather's designs". The others in the room agreed and gave the geniuses a round of applause, much to their embarrassment.

"I must say I'm proud of all of you today", Captain Mitchell began. "I do want to make a couple of serious points though. Whilst the agency providing backing to the Turbo rangers, neither myself or any of my agents will be involved in the day to day operations of the rangers. This will be left down to Billy and Trini. Of course Aimi and Xander will also be around if you have any issues but I will stress that no one outside of this room will know the identity of the rangers".

"But enough of the boring stuff", Trini interrupted the Captain, much to his annoyance, "I just wanted to congratulate you all and I'm proud that you're all continuing the legacy".

"I can't believe you won't tell us who the other rangers were", Ashley smiled at her predecessor.

"I think it would be unfair of me to reveal their secret", Trini replied, "if they choose to tell you then it's up to them".

"Just one thing I'd like to add", TJ began, "when you teleport someone who's sitting down, can you warn them. I landed on my ass when I arrived here".

Captain Mitchell laughed, "I'll keep that in mind TJ".

"Well I think we all make a great team", Carlos smiled as her threw his arms around Cassie and Charlotte, "assuming this one doesn't faint again", she smiled as he ruffled the hair of the blue ranger.

"I'm not going to hear the end of that am I?", she huffed but had a small smile on her face.

"Not a chance drummer girl", Cassie called over with a smile which brought a laugh from everyone in the room. Divatox had been repelled for now but those more experienced in the ranger business knew that this was only the beginning. The latest team of rangers had a long way to go before they heard the last of the dimensional pirate.

_**A/N – **__The team is complete and the first battle is under their belts. I've been looking forward to write this story for a year now and I feel that I got a virtually blank slate to let my creativity flow. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it so far._

_On a personal note I've posted these three chapters quickly as I'm off on my holiday's to London for a week so I won't be able to post until next weekend. I'm off to London Comic Con this weekend where the guests of honour are none other than Austin St John, Walter Jones, Karan Ashley and David Yost. I'm unbelievably excited, so until next time. _


	4. Hammer Time

_Chapter 4 – Hammer Time_

_October 19 1997 – Divatox's Sub_

Not for the first time in the last few days, Divatox cursed the Power Rangers to the seven circles of hell. The shot from their blaster had done significant damage to the sub. A hole had been torn in the stern of the ship and the water that had flowed in had damaged a number of electrical systems. The pirate wasn't too worried about that, the damage was largely cosmetic. The worst damage had been to the subs dimensional drive which had completely shorted out. Without any means to repair the damage, it meant that the sub was stuck in the Forbidden Zone. There was nothing to do except float aimlessly in the choppy waters.

As Divatox screamed in frustration for the thousandth time since her encounter with the rangers, the bridges door opened and in stepped two other members of her command crew. Rygog was an impressive specimen of a monster. His short temper and powerful muscles had made him feared throughout several galaxies, he was easily her most ruthless general. Elgar on the other hand was a complete moron, he had only got the post on her sub because they were related. Divatox often wondered how he managed to get out of bed in the mornings. Having said that he was still a useful fighter despite his lack of intelligence, he was not to be under estimated.

"Great it's you two", Divatox grumbled, "this had better be good news".

"Erm sort of Aunty D", Elgar replied.

The pirate stared at her minion impatiently, "Well what is it you cretin".

Elgar scratched his head, "Oh, well, you see", he paused briefly, "I've forgotten".

"I think what my brain cell challenged colleague is trying to say is that Porto isn't able to fix the dimensional drive", Rygog jumped in. He then quickly continued before Divatox could complain further, "But he's found a way to manipulate the tear in the dimension so we can send a small attack force through".

Divatox raised a well groomed eyebrow, "How small?"

"A few Piranhatrons, or even a couple of more powerful crew members", Rygog replied. "He's also created a system to give them more power if needed".

The dimensional pirate sighed, "Well it's better than nothing, do you have someone in mind?"

"Indeed I do", Rygog began before the doors opened again. Onto the bridge stepped a tall monster with dark coloured legs and a blue upper body. His eyes were hidden under a mass of hair and in his hand was a large hammer, "This is Smasher Ray", Rygog continued, "his hammer can break anything, he might even be able to increase the size of the hole between the dimensions".

Divatox smiled viciously, "Well don't just stand there, get going", she screeched. She stared out of the subs windows and into the dark sky, those rangers would pay dearly for crossing the famous Divatox.

_Angel Grove High_

It had been a tense few days for the newest team of Power Rangers. They spent most of the time on edge waiting for their communicators to go off. Even Billy's comment that he had done exactly the same thing hadn't eased their minds at all. All of the rangers had a hobby to keep their minds distracted but it was the school days when those nervous thoughts crept into their heads.

Cassie was sitting by herself in the school cafeteria, not hugely interested in the food in front of her. In her hand she was nervously twirling the key to her morpher. Holding it reassured her that she still had it in her possession. She had a nightmare after the first battle of turning up to an attack, only to find that she had left the key at home.

"Should you really be showing that off in public", a voice said, pulling her out of her daydream. Taking a seat at her table were TJ and Charlotte, "Not really a secret identity if you flash a part of your morpher to the student body", TJ continued.

"Like anyone would know what it was", Cassie replied as she stuff the key into the pocket of her leather jacket.

"I know how you're feeling though", Charlotte began, "I don't think I've gone an hour without checking that I've got my key or my communicator on me".

Cassie sighed, "Billy said that he's been doing this since his freshman year. I'm surprised he hasn't gone gray, I'm stressed out already and it's only been six days".

"Tell me about it", TJ added, "remember when Billy tested the systems on the communicators yesterday", the girls nodded, "I swear I jumped about 10 feet in the air".

"Yeah I'm constantly on edge waiting for..." unfortunately Charlotte train of thought was interrupted by their communicators going off. After a nervous glance round, the trio snuck away to a quiet corner of the building.

Once they were sure no one was watching TJ answered the call, "Go ahead Billy you've got Charlotte and Cassie as well".

"Guys there's a monster attacking down town, you need to get there as soon as you can", Billy's voice replied.

"What about the others?" Cassie asked.

"I'll send Carlos and Ashley as soon as I've got hold of them", Billy replied, "you need to hold that creature off until they arrive".

"Alright Billy we'll see what we can do", TJ replied nodding towards the two girls. They all called upon their morphers, "Shift into Turbo", the red ranger called and in a flash of light the trio had morphed and teleported to the scene of the attack.

When they arrived they were confronted by Smasher Ray, who was tearing up the local market in the city with his hammer, "I think that's far enough", TJ called out.

"Ah Power Rangers so nice of you to drop in", the monster called back, "you've upset my captain. Now you're going to pay".

"We'll see about that", Cassie replied as she led the three rangers into battle. It was clear immediately that this monster was much stronger than the Piranhatrons they had fought the other day. Smasher Ray ducked a kick by TJ before pushed the red ranger away with ease. He then blocked a punch from the blue ranger and countered by grabbing her and throwing her in the direction of the red ranger. TJ caught Charlotte in his arms before they collapsed into a heap on the ground.

"Time to kick this up a notch", the monster called out before twirling his hammer between his hands. Cassie went on the offense but had to duck a swing of the creatures hammer. She did this a couple of times but she wasn't so lucky the third time. The hammer caught her in the chest, sending her flying up into the air. She crashed back into the ground and lay there stunned momentarily.

"Cass!" Charlotte exclaimed before calling on her blasters. The shots were enough to stagger the monster buying the other rangers enough time to check on their friend.

"Ok that's gonna sting", Cassie joked as she was helped to her feet by the other two rangers.

"Aww did I hurt the poor pink ranger", Smasher Ray taunted. Before he could continue two blurs shot past, staggering the monster. They dashed past again and succeeded in knocking him off his feet. The two blurs screeched to a halt revealing themselves as Carlos and Ashley.

"Sorry we're late", the green ranger began, "did we miss anything".

"Only me getting my ribs caved in", Cassie grunted through the pain.

TJ moved towards the monster, "Now that we're all here, shall we start this again".

Smasher Ray roared and charged towards the rangers, only to be intercepted by TJ and his Turbo Lightning Sword. The red ranger sliced across his chest, sending sparks flying off the monster. As he was staggering backwards, Ashley called upon her Turbo Star Chargers. She charged the rods up with yellow energy before driving them into the ribs of the monster. The hammer wielding beast flew up into the air where he was struck by a volley of blasts from the blue, green and pink rangers.

The monster smashed into the ground with smoke pouring off his body, "Time to bring them together", TJ instructed his team. They assembled their weapons into the Turbo RAM Cannon and fired off a multi-coloured blast. It hit the monster in the chest and he fell backwards before hitting the ground and exploding.

As the rangers celebrated they looked up and saw a couple of torpedo's flying through the air and hitting the monster. It grew several stories high and loomed over them menacingly, "Oh man I forgot they could do that", Carlos exclaimed.

The now giant Smasher Ray used his hammer to attack a couple of the buildings nearby, sending rubble falling towards the rangers, "Don't we have a giant robot of our own to fight it with", Ashley asked the others.

Almost on cue, Billy came through the speakers in their helmets, "I see Divatox has found a way to make her monsters grow", he began, "don't worry I'm sending you something that should help".

The sound of roaring engines reached the rangers as they were ducking further pieces of falling masonry. When they turned around they saw five different vehicles speeding towards the rangers. They were a red racing car, a blue 4x4 truck, a green jeep, and yellow van and finally a pink and white sports car. "Guys meet your zords, they may look like normal cars but once you're inside they'll grow in size".

"Alright Billy", TJ replied into his helmet microphone before jumping into his zord. He led the convoy of vehicles through the streets before they reached the wasteland that Smasher Ray was stomping through.

"He's heading towards the docks", Carlos said to the others.

"Not if we can help it", TJ called out before pulling a lever. In a flash his zord had grown in size to something that was similar to the other zords he had seen in the past, "Red Lightning Powered Up".

"Mountain Blaster Powered Up", Charlotte called as she did the same thing.

"Desert Thunder Powered Up", Carlos added.

"Dune Star Powered Up", Ashley confirmed.

"Wind Chaser Powered Up", Cassie began, "time to bring them together don't you think boss".

TJ smiled, "Couldn't agree more", he replied as the rangers initiated the megazord sequence. The green and yellow zords folded up to become the legs of the megazord before the blue ranger's zord docked to form the lower torso. The red zord connected to form the torso and the head of the zord. Finally the pink zord divided into two parts to form the arms of the giant machine. It was still rolling along the ground like a mammoth lorry until the green and yellow rangers hit the brakes of their vehicles. Slowly but surely the zord rose into the air until it was fully upright.

"Am I supposed to be impressed", Smasher Ray called out before lunging at the megazord with his hammer. Despite its size the megazord was nimble enough to move out of the way. It ducked another swing before the monster caught it with a glancing blow on the side.

In the cockpit of the megazord the rangers were briefly shaken by the shot, "I don't want to feel too many more hits like that", Cassie called out.

"Neither do I so let's end this", TJ added as he pushed a button on the console to summon the megazords weapon. "Turbo Spinout", he called before the megazord began spinning towards the monster. Its sword sliced through the monster and it skidded to a halt whilst bend down on one knee. Smasher Ray fell down face first and exploded, defeated for a second time.

"Nicely done guys", Billy's voice called out through the cockpit speakers, "you get extra points for style for the little pose at the end".

"Well if you gonna do something, do it in style", Ashley replied.

"Alright guys back to the Power Chamber for a debrief", the former blue ranger replied. In a flash of light the zord broke apart and the vehicles returned to their normal size. They sped off in the direction of the Power Chamber at an incredible speed.

_Power Chamber_

When the rangers returned they parked the zords in the hangar before they disappeared through a portal. Removing their helmets they walked through the corridors before reaching the main entrance door to the Power Chamber. Once inside Billy's smiling face greeted them, "Well done again rangers, you did well for your first megazord battle".

"I'm sure the skills planted in our head by Miss Fairweather didn't hurt", Carlos replied.

"True but as I've said before, the Turbo Technology is nothing without you guys". The rangers nodded and mumbled unconvincingly, "Look I know it must feel like you're passengers sometimes but the five of you have the mental capacity to ensure that the Turbo powers are used correctly. They couldn't just have been given to anyone, the result would have been disastrous".

"I guess we're all just a little on edge", Charlotte began, "it's not fun sitting around waiting for an attack". The others nodded at the blue rangers comments.

"Believe me I know exactly what you're going through", Billy began, "when I began as a ranger I didn't know how to fight. My power coin gave me the ability to defend myself when I was morphed and sometimes I felt like you all do now. But as time passed I slowly began to improve until it reached a point where the power coin didn't need to help me". He gave the rangers a reassuring smile, "That'll happen to you one day, trust me".

"It must've been a lonely existence in those days", TJ replied, "I mean you guys were the first there was no one around to help out".

"Well we had Zordon and", he paused before speaking the next name, remembering his deceased friend, "Alpha to help us and most importantly you have each other. Don't worry though there are other formers rangers looking out for you, not just myself and Trini. When the time's right they'll make themselves known to you".

The new rangers smiled at Billy's words and once again thanked the former blue ranger. They powered down completely and teleported back to school, leaving him alone in the Power Chamber. He looked up at the new viewing screen where Zordon's energy tube had once stood. He sighed, "I don't know how you did this for so long Zordon", he said to himself. "I hope you're alright wherever you are", he added before walking up to a console to continue the boring routine of making sure everything was prepared for the next attack.

_**A/N – **__One of the few things I did like about Turbo was the Turbo Megazord's pose when it defeated a monster. In my previous two story's I forgot to add the secondary Megazords (Shogun and Super Zeo Megazord) into the my version. That won't happen this time with the Rescue Megazord. _

_So as I mentioned in my last authors note, I went to London Comic Con last weekend and managed to meet four former Power Rangers. My wife even got a hug from Austin St John, probably the best day of my life so far. It was strangely liberating travelling on the tube dressed as Wes from Time Force with my very own Jen beside me. Even felt a little sad when I had to take the Chrono Morpher off at the end of the day. If you haven't been to a convention before, I would definitely recommend going. _


	5. Monkey Wrench

_Chapter 5 – Monkey Wrench_

_October 24 1997 – Angel Grove High_

School had been over for an hour and most of the students at the High School had left for the day, however, there was one student eager to get back inside. Ashley Hammond sprinted through the hallways on the way to the gym, skidding around a corner she nearly crashed into the lockers. Thanks to Divatox and an attack of Piranhatrons, she was late for cheerleading practice. Since accepting the Turbo powers she had been late to practice on a number of occasions, even missing a couple due to monster attacks. As captain of the squad Ashley knew that she had to set an example but that accursed pirate was making that difficult for her.

She pushed the doors to the gym open and found practice well under way. As soon as she entered the room everyone stopped and turned their attention to her. Ashley immediately felt the temperature drop by several degrees, "Hey guys sorry I'm a little late".

"It's not the first time though is it, _captain", _she heard an unidentified voice call out. Ashley's head dropped slightly, she didn't really have a response to that. Well not one she could give anyway.

She was approached by two of the squad members, Hayley and Veronica. Like her they were seniors at the school. It had been no secret that Hayley had been gunning for the captain's role for the last year, "Ashley we need to talk", Veronica stated. The yellow ranger knew what was coming, "Look we've got several important meetings coming up and we're all worried about your commitment".

"We think you should resign", Hayley interrupted with a slightly bitchy tone, drawing a glare from Veronica.

"It's not that we don't like you but we need someone who can be relied on to attend all of our practices", Veronica continued.

"Yeah and the company you keep sucks as well", Hayley smirked.

Ashley immediately shot a piercing glare at the cheerleader, "And what's that suppose to mean", she said icily.

"Those two friends of yours the kung fu waitress and the grungy Ringo, hardly company befitting of a cheerleader", she responded.

If looks could kill the one Ashley was giving Hayley would have struck her dead, "You can insult my tardiness but don't you dare insult my friends", she shouted before throwing her pom poms in Hayley's face. "You've got what you wanted because I quit, I don't like spending time with bitches anyway". She immediately stormed out and slammed the gym doors behind her.

The yellow ranger stomped through the hall before reaching her locker. She almost ripped the door off its hinges and removed her bags. She slammed the door shut and gave it a kick in frustration, "Stupid Hayley, I'd love to run her over with my zord".

"That's a little extreme", he heard a voice call from behind. She turned around to see Xander standing behind her holding a few laptops, "And what did that locker do to annoy you".

"Sorry Xander the cheerleading squad are a bunch of, well you know", he nodded in acknowledgement, "so I've just quit".

"I didn't know you liked cheerleading that much", he replied.

"It's not cheerleading but I need something that looks good on a college application", Ashley replied, "what am I going to put down as an extra curricular activity now?"

Xander smiled, "I might have an idea", he knelt down slightly so Ashley could see a flyer on top of the laptops, "Mr Walters is still looking for extra students in the after school Auto Shop club, might be worth checking it out".

"I don't know I've never held a spanner in my life", Ashley replied as she looked over the flyer.

"Doesn't matter it's a beginners class so everyone's at the same level", Xander stated, "plus it might give you a better idea of how your vehicle works. At least have a think about it". He left the yellow ranger behind as she looked over the flyer.

After school the next day Ashley was in a much better mood. She had thought about the Auto Shop class and decided to at least give it a try. If it didn't work out then there could be something else that she could do. She was walking in the direction of the class room when she spotted Cassie and Charlotte walking the other way, "Hey Ash all set to become a grease monkey", Cassie joked.

"You better believe it", she replied, "even took my false nails off in preparation", the yellow ranger added as she flashed her hand at her friends.

"You didn't have to quit the cheer squad just because they insulted us", Charlotte added.

"Hey you two are my besties and I won't have anyone say anything against you" Ashley smiled as she gave the blue and pink rangers a one armed hug. "Truth be told I haven't been happy cheerleading for a while, this just gave me an excuse". She checked her watch quickly, "Anyway gotta go I'll catch you at the Youth Center later". She waved goodbye to her friends before continuing to Mr Walters's class. Once she got to the door she opened it with a small amount of trepidation. Inside was a group of eight other boys and Mr Walters, all of them had a surprised look on their face.

"Miss Hammond this is a surprise", the grey haired teacher began, "have you lost your way to the football field", this drew a few sniggers from the room.

"Actually I'm here for your Auto Shop class", she replied.

Mr Walters looked at her quizzically before gesturing at an old saloon car, "Alright but I'll warn you that you're going to get pretty dirty". Ashley gave the teacher a small nod before joining the others around the open engine bay of the car.

A couple of hours later Ashley pulled her head out of the engine bay much to the amazement of the others in the room. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, leaving a large grease stain. She had successfully changed a carburettor and cleared out a blocked fuel pump, "Alright try starting her up", she said. Initially the car didn't turn over but she broke into a smile when the car's engine fired into life. She wondered if the Turbo Technology gave her more than just combat skills. Either that or she was just a natural mechanic.

"Well I have to say I'm impressed Miss Hammond", Mr Walters began, "I'll admit I was a bit sceptical when a cheerleader wanted to take Auto Shop. Just goes to show you can't judge a book its cover".

"Thanks Mr Walters, same time next week?" she asked and the teacher nodded in response. Ashley left the classroom feeling a great sense of achievement. She hadn't worked with her hands a great deal but she was pleasantly pleased how quickly she had taken to vehicle repairs.

Her good mood was spoiled by the sound of her communicator. Ashley had gotten used to the device going off but it only meant that Divatox had found another way to ruin her day. Bringing the device up to her mouth she spoke, "Ashley here".

"Ash we've got a situation near the Youth Center, another one of Divatox's crew has found its way to the city", TJ stated.

"Alright TJ I'm on my way", ducking into an empty classroom and making sure no one was watching, she pulled out her key from the pocket of her trousers, "Shift into Turbo", she called. Morphing in a flash of yellow light she teleported to the Youth Center.

When she landed Ashley saw the other rangers fighting a strange looking monster. It was largely brown in colour with several spanners and wrenches adorning his clothing. He had a strange beak like nose and his white hair was tucked under a vintage style mechanics hat. The yellow ranger arrived on the scene just in time to see the pink and green rangers knocked to the ground with the monsters giant wrench. "Wow that's guy looks strong", she said to TJ.

"Don't I know it", the red ranger's response clutching at his ribs, "he's called the Maniac Mechanic and he's certainly living up to his same". TJ looked over to Cassie and Carlos and saw them struggling to stand up. Charlotte was trying to get a few blows in with her Turbo Blade but she wasn't having much success, "Hey Charlie", he called over to the blue ranger, "I've got an idea". Charlotte backed away and joined her fellow rangers, "Looks like it's just the three of us for the moment. Me and Ashley will try and get close to him with our special weapons, Charlie you can over us with your Turbo Hand Blasters".

The blue ranger nodded and summoned her duel blasters. TJ and Ashley called on their Turbo Sword and Turbo Chargers respectively and charged the monster. Ducking under a hail of blue laser fire the red and yellow rangers reached their target and swung their weapons towards his midsection. The Maniac Mechanic was ready for them though and blocked their weapons with his wrench. He swung the weapon again and even though he only caught the rangers with a glancing blow, they were still knocked to the ground. The Mechanic twirled the wrench in his hand and reflected the laser fire back at the blue ranger. Charlotte fell to the ground with sparks flying off her suit.

"Well this has been fun rangers but I've got to jet", the monster called. He clicked his fingers and summoned a rickety looking vehicle and sped away from the battle, leaving a trail of thick exhaust smoke.

The other rangers staggered over to TJ and Ashley, still a little unsteady on their feet, "Great now what are we going to do?" Charlotte coughed out.

Ashley looked around and saw that the Maniac Mechanic had left one of his wrenches behind. Suddenly an idea formulated in her head, "Guys I've got an idea, no time to explain but be ready with your Turbo Blades". She jumped up off the ground and grabbed the wrench before activating Turbo Mode. This mode gave the rangers the ability to move at superhuman speed but they could only keep it up for a short time.

The yellow ranger took off after the monsters vehicle and quickly caught up with the Maniac Mechanic. Jumped onto the car she pulled the metal bonnet open, "Hey what do you think you're doing?" the monster asked.

"Throwing a spanner in the works", Ashley replied and quickly removed several mechanic pieces from the under the bonnet. Suddenly the vehicle spun around and began heading back in the direction it came from. Using the wrench again, Ashley smacked the Maniac Mechanic on the head before jumping from the vehicle. The stunned monster had no time to react when he arrived back to where the other Turbo rangers were positioned. The rangers swung their blades causing the monster to lose control of the vehicle. It crashed into a nearby wall and exploded on impact, taking the car and monster with it.

As the other rangers watched the burning wreckage, Ashley approached them with the Maniac Mechanic's wrench still in her hands, "Who says you don't learn anything in school".

"Ash that was amazing", TJ stated.

"Yeah it almost makes me want to take up Auto Shop", Cassie smiled.

"Looks like I've found my talent after all", Ashley replied, "come on let's get back to the Youth Center, I could do with a smoothie". The other rangers laughed and set off back down the road, finding a quiet place to demorph in the process.

_Vallerte residence_

The next day Carlos was standing outside his home polishing a speck of dirt off his new car. His parents had bought him a used Ford Ranger pickup after he was made captain of the soccer team. Looking back now Carlos couldn't help but laugh, the colour of the truck was dark green. It was almost like the universe knew he would become the green ranger. He was waiting for Ashley to arrive to give her a left to lift to school. The yellow ranger only lived down the street so he would regularly give her a ride.

"Hey Carlos", Ashley greeted as she walked up the driveway, "sorry I'm a little late I had the worst bed hair this morning".

"No problem Ash", he replied, "you know I still can't get over how quickly you altered that monster's car yesterday".

"Don't tell me you jealous of my amazing mechanical skills", she laughed, "worried that I'm infringing on your macho territory".

Carlos waived his hands defensively, "No nothing like that, more that you've never shown any interest in cars before and suddenly you can re-engineer a car in a matter of seconds. Do you wonder if", he trailed off and pointed to his head, indicating that he was talking about the encoded imaged Miss Fairweather had made them watch. He didn't want to say it out loud in case any of his siblings were listening.

"See I thought about that too", Ashley replied, "maybe because our other vehicles are cars as well Angela thought it would be helpful to know how to fix them". She paused for a moment and thought about this, "Guess we'll have to see if there's anything else we can suddenly do that we couldn't do before". She clapped her hands together and made her way over to the passenger side, "No use worrying about that now, so let's get to school".

The pair jumped into the pickup and Carlos put the key in the ignition and tried to start the engine, however, the Ford refused to start. He tried again and gave it a little bit of gas before hitting the steering wheel in frustration, "Dammit", he exclaimed. She looked over at Ashley and fluttered his eyelashes in an exaggerated way, "Ash would you mind", he indicated to the bonnet.

Ashley sighed, "Alright Vallerte but this is going to cost you", she got out of the car and walked into Carlos' garage with a small smile on her face.

_**A/N – **__The chapters are coming thick and fast, hope everyone can keep up. The idea for this chapter seemed good on paper but I'm not 100% happy with it but I might be too critical of myself. _

_Knight25 asked me a question about Bulk and Skull whereabouts and possibly everyone else is wondering where they are. I like Bulk and Skull but this is largely a drama so I don't think their wacky antics would fit too well into the story. Also their slapstick style humour doesn't translate too well to the written word (in my opinion). So back to the question they're out there doing their thing, just await from the reader's point of view. If I think a chapter warrants their inclusion I'll add them but I don't want to shoehorn them in. _


	6. Vampire Money

_Chapter 6 – Vampire Money_

_October 30 1997 – Angel Grove Soccer Fields_

A very angry Carlos Vallerte stomped away from his training session with the high school soccer team. The team's coach had accused him of poor team work during practice, not for the first time either. Carlos just didn't get what the coach was talking about, he always did the best of the team. Sure there were a few occasions when maybe he could have passed the ball instead of going it alone but the team were winning games. As the team's captain he had to do whatever it took to win the game for the school.

The coach wasn't the only person who was complaining about his team work. After a fight with some Piranhatrons, TJ and Billy had complained about Carlos jumping into a battle too quickly without considering his team mates. But surely if the vicious fish monsters were beaten then what was the problem?

The sun had almost set by the time Carlos turned the corner towards the Youth Center. As he did so he caught sight of another one of Divatox's monster. The creature had a pink head in the shape of a bat and it was wearing a brown vest and trousers. The monster was also sticking to the shadows, away from the last rays of sunlight. Carlos immediately went for his communicator but then hesitated. The creature didn't look that tough, there was no point bothering the others. Quickly morphing he broke into a jog to catch up with the monster, "Hey hold it right there", he called out.

"Just the one ranger", the monster replied, "I'm also offended".

"I'm more than enough for you to handle", Carlos stated confidently. Calling on his Turbo Blaster he charged at the monster. The monster staggered under the blows but he shook them off pretty comfortably. As he got closer to the monster, Carlos was surprised that the creature hadn't been knocked down by the blaster fire. He was equally surprised when Count Nocturne pulled out a giant hammer and swept out his legs with it.

Carlos punched the ground in frustration and cursed the luck of the monster. Deciding to up the ante he replaced his blaster with his Turbo Blade and attacked again. Nocturne used his hammer to parry the blows before responding with a kick to Carlos' midsection. By now the green ranger was getting more frustrated with his inability to land a blow on the monster, however, his stubborn pride wouldn't allow him to call the other rangers.

Picking himself up off the floor he threw his blade at the monster, slicing him across the legs. This time the monster was stunned and ill prepared for the physical barrage from the green ranger. A flurry of kicks all scored direct hits on Count Nocturne, pushing the monster back. Carlos paused briefly to catch his breath and also admire his handiwork. His overconfidence would be his undoing though.

He aimed a punch at Count Nocturne but the bat like creature caught it and quickly manoeuvred himself behind Carlos. Before the green ranger knew what was happening he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder and neck. Somehow Count Nocturne had managed to bite him and it had penetrated his suit. In a flash of green light, Carlos' suit disappeared but still the monster had a firm grip on his neck. Eventually Count Nocturne released Carlos and let him fall to the floor, "Sorry had to stop for a bite, well got to fly" and with that the monster turned into a bat and flew away, leaving Carlos on the ground clutching his injured neck.

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

It was gone 10pm but the lights of the Youth Center were still on. Inside the building Aimi and the other rangers were getting ready for Halloween tomorrow. The place was being turned into a haunted house for one of the busiest nights of the year for the popular youth hang out. Above the entrance TJ and Charlotte were trying to hang a banner with little success, "Charlie you need to lift your end up a bit more", TJ said.

"This is as high as I can get it", the blue ranger shot back, "we can't all be as tall as you".

"Talking of tall people", Aimi stated as she draped some cobwebs over the counter, "where's Carlos this evening, I thought he was helping".

The banner slipped out of Charlottes hand and dropped to the floor. The blue ranger shrugged in defeat and jumped down off the chair she had been standing on, "Good question", she replied to Aimi, "he had soccer practice earlier today but we've not heard from him since".

"Tomorrow's the big game against Stone Canyon", TJ added, "maybe he's gone home to rest up".

"Yeah but he'd still let one of us know where he was", Cassie stated as she brought some supplies out of the store room.

"Before you ask I haven't heard from him either", they all heard Ashley's voice called out from the store room.

The group continued to work for another half an hour before they heard the Youth Center's doors open. Carlos stepped into the room still dressed in his soccer uniform, "Carlos man where the hell have you been?" TJ asked.

"Sorry I had a bit of an accident at soccer practice", he took off his green hooded jacket to reveal a large plaster on his neck. He didn't want the others to know that he had taken on a monster and been hurt in the process.

"Jeez did someone go all Tyson/Holyfield on you?" Cassie stated as she eyed the big bandage on Carlos.

"Nah I just cut myself putting the equipment away", he replied only to be greeted by some unconvinced stares from the group, "honestly I'm fine".

"Well in that case you can help Cassie with the vampire section", Aimi said as she give the two teens a box of stuff between them. She also draped a black cape over Carlos' shoulders, "Hides that ugly bandage", she added with a smile.

As Carlos worked to set up the display he began to feel slightly weird, maybe that monster's bite had taken more out of him than he initially thought. He stood behind Cassie and he suddenly became aware that he was fixated on her neck. It didn't help when the pink ranger took of her leather jacket to expose her bare neck even further. For some reason he was get an uncontrollable urge to sink his teeth into that neck of hers.

Unaware of this Cassie had picked up some fake vampire teeth out of the box and placed them into her mouth. Hoping to surprise the green ranger she spun around with an exaggerated vampire pose and showed off her fake teeth. She was stunned to see Carlos in the same pose, except his vampire teeth were real. His head darted toward her neck and it was only the pink rangers quick reactions that saved her. She caught Carlos on the nose with an elbow before kicking him in the ribs. Carlos slid across the ground and into the center of the floor.

"Cassie what was that for?" Charlotte called out as she approached the fallen green ranger. Carlos' head snapped up in her direction, he let out a loud hiss and flashed his vampire teeth. The blue ranger leapt back in shock as Carlos leaped up off the floor and in her direction. Fortunately for her TJ intercepted the green ranger with a shoulder block, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Since when had Carlos been a vampire?" Ashley asked

"Since when have there been vampires?" Aimi added as she armed herself with a cookie tray. The bar manager and yellow ranger were next in vampire Carlos' sights. Lunging at the pair, Aimi swung the cookie tray at Carlos, striking him on the head, "We can't keep hitting Carlos in the head, we'll give him brain damage", she called out to the rangers as the green ranger staggered across the floor.

During this exchange Charlotte had been able to jump behind the bar, "I've got an idea", she said and grabbed a handful of garlic that Aimi was going to use on the vampire display. She slid a few across to Aimi and Ashley and the three girls began pelting Carlos with garlic. Hissing in pain the green ranger recoiled and began staggering towards Cassie. The pink ranger had been able to grab a cross from the vampire display and used it to force Carlos away from her. Unseen by the green ranger he was being corralled toward TJ. The red ranger used the banner he had been trying to hang earlier and wrapped it around Carlos to firmly secure him.

"Alright now what do we do with him?" Ashley asked.

"Take him to the Power Chamber", Aimi began, "Billy will know what to do. I'll clean up the mess here".

"Thanks Aunt Aimi you're the best", Cassie smiled.

"Yeah yeah now go save your friend and the world", she replied as the ranger teleported their friend off to the Power Chamber.

_Power Chamber_

After calming the green ranger down he was able to suppress some of his vampire urges and they finally got the truth out of him. He explained about the attack from Count Nocturne and how the monster had bitten him. Due to possibility of Carlos going vampire on them again, Billy had confined the green ranger to a forcefield in the main chamber. He had also theorised that destroying the monster would break the effects of the vampire spell Carlos was under. When questioned the former blue ranger said he wasn't sure it would work but past experiences suggested there was a good chance of success.

When the other rangers had morphed and left to track down Count Nocturne, Carlos had been expecting Billy to chew him out for his poor teamwork and decision making. To his surprise the former ranger hadn't said that much. He had checked a few readings on the computer before announcing that he was going to check on the zords down at the new hangar in the city. The agency had purchased a garage, called the Pegasus Garage, which was connected to their building and used it as a front to keep the zords hidden.

He wasn't sure how long Billy had been gone for but after a while the doors opened, except Carlos was shocked to see who had walked in. Dressed in casual jeans with a green short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved black top was the coach of the high school soccer team. His coach stood in front of the display of old power suits, now expanded to include the zeo suits as well as the Mighty Morphin and Ninja suits, "Feels like a lifetime ago", he heard the coach mutter.

Carlos stood up off the floor and moved to the edge of the forcefield, "Coach, how did you get in here?"

The coach laughed, "Carlos we were friends before I was your coach, outside of school you can still call me Adam you know". After giving up the green Zeo ranger powers earlier in the year, Adam Park had taken up a junior coaching position on the high school soccer team. Even though a more senior teacher was technically in charge, Adam was largely responsible for team coaching and tactics. It was the first step towards achieving his dream of his own dojo but before he could do that, he needed some teaching experience under his belt. The job at the high school went one step towards that.

"Still doesn't answer my question", Carlos replied with a hint of suspicion.

"And I thought you were smarter than this", Adam joked, "don't you remember Billy said there were some other former rangers watching out for the newest team". He paused to left that sink in before adding, "I think my old colour looks good on you".

Carlos' eyes widened with realisation, "You're a former ranger", he exclaimed.

"The green zeo, black ninja and black mighty morphin' ranger at your service", Adam replied, "well the second black mighty morphin ranger technically".

"So all those times you went on about team work", Carlos began before his sentence trailed off.

"Were not just about the soccer field", Adam finished for him. "Probably the most important lesson you can learn as a ranger is that you're part of a team. You all need to work together to protect the planet".

Carlos sighed finally getting the lesson Adam, Billy and everyone else had been trying to teach him for the last few weeks. "I get it now", he began, "shame it took me getting turned into a vampire to learn that lesson".

"Something else I learned in my long service as a ranger", Adam replied, "evil spells and transformations aren't usually permanent". He looked up at the screen and saw that the four remaining rangers had finished off Count Nocturne. He walked up to one of the computer terminals and did a quick scan of Carlos, "According to this all traces of vampire has disappeared", he pushed another button and let the forcefield drop.

Slowly Carlos made his way over to his processor and offered him his hand, "Good to meet another green ranger and thank you".

"Not need to thank me", Adam replied. Up on the viewing screen the two teens saw that Count Nocturne had been turned into a giant monster. Adam sighed, "Sadly another thing I learned as a ranger, they always make them grow". He turned back to Carlos, "Your team needs you for the Megazord".

Carlos nodded before called out, "Shift into Turbo", and in a flash of green he was gone. Adam smiled as he looked around the Power Chamber again. It felt strange to be here without Zordon or Alpha's reassuring presence but from what he had heard from Billy and Trini, the new team was taking to things extremely well. They still needed to knock off some rough edges but Adam was sure that would happen over time. If not there were plenty of former rangers to help out in necessary.

Pulled out his cell phone he dialled a number and waited for someone to answer, "Hey Billy it's me", he began, "yeah he's fine, it was a good idea to get me to talk to him". He listened for Billy reply, "I'm sure his team work will be much better from now on". Adam looked at the Megazord effortlessly take down Count Nocturne and smiled again, the colour green was definitely in good hands.

_**A/N – **__I've told you what four of the six former zeo rangers were up to previously, now you know what Adam's doing. You'll find out what Kat's up to next time. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed the previous few chapters, please keep them coming. _


	7. Self Esteem

_Chapter 7 – Self Esteem_

_November 7 1997 – Angel Grove Park_

A fleet of footsoliders terrorising citizens in Angel Grove Park wasn't a particularly new sight, almost to the point where the residents of the city were seeing them as an inconvenience rather than a terrifying event. Still fleeing at the sight of anything alien looking was the main order of the day for all but five of the occupants of the park today. Unseen by everyone else, five teens hung around to fend off Divatox's latest fleet of Piranhatrons. They were doing a rather good job at it as well.

The Turbo Technology provides the rangers with all the skills they need to defeat the fish monsters. Unfortunately it wasn't quite so effective if you didn't have full confidence that you could use the talents it provided you with. You had to go with the flow and let your body pull off the martial arts moves that you had been programmed with. Sadly for one of the rangers this was proving to be a big problem.

Charlotte Stewart wasn't the most athletic of teenagers, never joined any clubs when she was younger or been particularly interested in gym class at school. Not like the other rangers who had some kind of background in sports. TJ had his baseball, Carlos had soccer, Ashley was a cheerleader and Cassie had trained in various martial arts. Until she had been chosen as the blue ranger, Charlotte's idea of a strenuous workout was chasing after her annoying younger brother. Now she was being asked to save the world from a ruthless pirate and her monstrous crew.

Not for the first time today, one half of Charlotte's brain told her to launch a spin kick at a Piranhatron but the other half told her that she couldn't do that. That hesitation made the Turbo Technology largely ineffective and also left her open to attack. A strong kick from a Piranhatron knocked her down and she landed painfully on her back. Once again someone had to come to her rescue, "Don't worry Charlie I've got this one", Ashley smiled at her. Charlotte smiled back but watching the yellow ranger effortlessly take down the creature crushed her spirit and self belief just that little bit more.

Deciding to take her time getting to her feet proved to be a good idea for her as the others had finished off the remaining Piranhatrons. Nervously she pulled her arms across her body and joined up with the others, "Good job everyone", TJ began before he turned to the blue ranger, "don't worry you'll get the hang of this soon".

Charlotte snorted, "Yeah sure", wanting to be anywhere but there right now she made up an excuse, "I've got to pick Justin up from karate, I'll see you later". As she walked away from the other rangers she heard them whispering to themselves. She didn't know what they were saying but she had a pretty good idea. They were probably discussing her performance, or lack of performance, in that last battle. She loved her friends dearly but sometimes she felt like the black sheep of the group. Since they had become rangers she felt they almost took pity on her slightly. TJ often ordered her to cover the other rangers during battle whilst they jumped in with hand to hand combat. She knew the red ranger didn't do it deliberately but it still frustrated her.

After walking for a few minutes, she found some benches that were sheltered from the rest of the park by some trees. Charlotte took a seat on one of them and began to fiddle with her Turbo morpher. Even though Billy had tried to reassure her that she possessed the qualities of a ranger, she didn't fully believe him. Removing the device from her wrist she placed it on the bench beside her.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone approaching her from behind. She also didn't notice that someone had picked up her Turbo morpher, "You know you should be more careful with this", a voice said.

Charlotte turned around sharply and saw a familiar blonde tossing her morpher between her hands, "Don't sneak up on me like that Kat, you're like a freaking ninja or something".

Katherine Hillard had been working as a student teacher at Angel Grove High after graduating last year. Trini had explained who the new rangers were and asked the former pink ranger to keep an eye on them. The Australian had taken a particular interest in Charlotte and had been watching her closely. She saw a lot of herself in the latest blue ranger and wanted to help in any way she could, "I was watching that fight against the Piranhatrons, you had some good moves".

"Yeah if you call landing on my backside a move", she replied before it suddenly dawned on her what Kat had said, "look I can explain what you saw".

Kat shook her head, "I'm sure I would've heard it before because I used the same excuses myself". She shook Charlotte's Turbo morpher in her hand, "Next you'll try and tell me this is a decorative piece of jewellery and not a morpher". Seeing that she had stunned the blue ranger into silence, Kat continued, "I was the pink Zeo ranger last year".

"No way you guys were awesome", Charlotte replied before her head dropped, "shame I'm not living up to that standard".

The former pink ranger took a seat next to Charlotte, "Look I know exactly how you're feeling, believe me I felt the same way when I got my first set of powers. I also know firsthand that there's a hidden core of bravery and confidence hidden inside you". Kat lifted up her pink blouse to reveal a couple of scars on both sides of her torso just under her ribcage. Back when Kat was under the influence of the Nusiachi, she had attacked the High School. Ironically it was the current ranger team that fought her off. Despite her obvious nerves Charlotte had saved Carlos' life by stabbing Kat in the side with a pair of drums sticks.

It took a few moments for Charlotte to recall the memory of that day but when she did the blue ranger shot up off the bench like she had been electrocuted. Kat quickly grabbed her hand, "Don't worry I was possessed then, I'm not naturally a psychopath".

"It's not that", Charlotte replied, "I'm worried that you're angry at me for hurting you".

Kat laughed, "Not at all, in fact it showed several traits that will make you a good ranger. You also showed bravery in the face of danger and also resourcefulness".

Smiling in response Charlotte felt a little better about herself, "So why can't I do it all the time? I mean even you would agree that I haven't taken to the ranger business as easily as the others".

That was a point that Kat did agree with, based purely on what she had seen over the last few weeks. Her memories of her assault on the school were hazy but she had seen ranger like qualities in all the others that day, leadership from TJ, a refusal to back down from Carlos, athleticism from Ashley and skill from Cassie. It was not a surprise that they had become rangers. Charlotte's assessment results were surprising on the surface but Kat had seen something in the younger teen that day.

"I'm going to tell you a little story", Kat began, "I've not told anyone else this and I'd like to keep it that way", Charlotte nodded in understanding. "When I was younger I really struggled to make friends so my Mom took me to see a psychologist to help boost my self esteem. Initially I was strongly against it but after a couple of sessions I began to notice some real changes. I know you may be scared to here the term therapy but I reckon it could do you the world of good to boost your confidence".

Charlotte bit her lip, "I dunno, we can't really afford it".

Kat nodded, "Ok then how about this, I remember a few things that really helped me improve my self esteem I could go through some of those with you. Plus you can practice your fighting skills with me".

The blue ranger gave a small smile, "You have been retired for a few months, are you sure you'll be able to keep up".

"Oi cheeky", Kat exclaimed with a smile on her face, "now that's the Charlie I want to see more of in the future".

"You're not going to use those really sharp leaves during our training are you? They really gave me the creeps last time".

"No ninja powers I promise", Kat replied, "we can start tonight if you want".

Charlotte nodded before her eyes went wide, "Actually what time is it?"

"Nearly six o'clock?"

"Oh crap I forgot I promised my brother I'd hang out with him tonight", she replied, "I'll talk to you tomorrow".

Just before she felt the clearing Kat called after her, "Forgetting something", she flashed Charlotte's Turbo morpher that was still in her hands. The blue ranger smiled sheepishly before Kat tossed it over to her. Charlotte reattached it to her wrist before setting off for home.

_Stewart Residence_

Twenty minutes later Charlotte stepped through the front door of her home on the outskirts of the city. Her Dad was working away again for a week, leaving her as the primary carer for Justin. She was aware that leaving two underage children at home alone for that length of time was possibly illegal but the Stewart children had been used to it for some time now. In a few months it wouldn't matter anyway as Charlotte would turn 18.

One question that had been going through the blue rangers head recently was about hers and Justin's future. She would graduate High School in the Spring and would probably want to do some sort of further education or possibly pursue a music career. Charlotte had been playing the drums since she was nine and she was pretty talented. There was always a need for session musicians and they paid pretty well. But what would happen to Justin if she left home, there wouldn't be anyone around to look after him.

Looking around the front room there was no sign of her younger brother. Moving toward the kitchen she saw a familiar mop of brown hair sitting at the table. His arms were folded and resting on the table with her head propped against his arms. He looked extremely disappointed, "Hey Justin, sorry I'm a little late", she greeted.

"It's ok", he replied, "I'm getting used to being let down by family members". His words struck like a hammer to her heart. Justin had been hit the hardest when their Mom died and had cried himself to sleep for the first few weeks afterwards. With their Dad gradually distancing himself from his children, it was left to Charlotte to be the strong one for her little brother. She really hated letting him down, "I'm sure whatever you were doing was much more important than hanging out with me".

Charlotte didn't really know how to reply to that, saving the world from Divatox was important but so was spending quality time with her brother, "Look Justin I'll make it up to you tomorrow, we can catch that film you've been talking about for the last couple of weeks".

Justin snorted, "You're beginning to sound more and more like Dad every day".

Charlotte recoiled physically like she had been slapped, "Look I know I'm a little late but that was a little low".

"But it's true though", he replied, "ever since the start of school you've been spending more time down at the Youth Center with your friends". He paused for a moment to sit up straight, "It's probably not cool to hang out with your annoying little brother", he added bitterly

"That's not it at all", she shot back, "it's just that my senior year is important and the others are helping me with my grades".

Justin shook his head, "I know you not dumb sis", he replied, "you're near the top of every class so try your next excuse". He stood up from the table and barged past his sister and into the front room.

The blue ranger quickly followed after him, "Justin I'd love to tell you what I'm involved with but I can't. Can we just leave it at that".

"It's ok Charlie", Justin began, "you don't need to create a secret just to keep me happy". He gazed into his sister's dark brown eyes before turning towards the stairs.

Charlotte swallowed deeply, she knew the rules that Billy and Captain Mitchell had set out when they had become rangers but she couldn't lose the connection to only other family she had left. Resolving to deal with the consequences later she chased after Justin, "Alright I'll tell you", she began. Justin paused halfway up the stairs, "The truth is I've been chosen as the new blue ranger for the current team of Power Rangers".

There was a silence pause between the two siblings that seemed to last for an eternity. Finally the younger Stewart spoke up, "That's the worst excuse yet. I maybe young but I'm not an idiot Charlie".

He turned away and continued to walk up the stairs. Charlotte was slightly stung by her brothers words but she knew there was only one way to prove this to him. "Shift into Turbo", she called and slammed her key into the morpher. The bright flash of blue caught Justin's attention and he turned around. Where his sister was standing a moment ago was now the blue Turbo ranger. He walked back down the stairs just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. As he approached the rangers they reached up and removed their helmet. Long brown hair came tumbling out and he caught a glimpse of his sister's face.

"There's one thing I wouldn't do", she began as she smoothed her hair down with her gloved hand, "and that's deliberately lie to hurt you".

Justin was in awe, "You really are the blue ranger", his sister nodded in response. As he looked over her suit, one feature did make him laugh, "You're wearing a skirt", he laughed, "you never wear skirts".

"Yeah I wasn't too happy about that", she replied, "but this might be the first and last time you see me in this suit". She paused as Justin looked confused, "I'm not meant to tell anyone that I'm a Power Ranger and now you know, I could be in serious trouble", she sighed. Her talk with Kat had only just given her the self belief that she could be a ranger. Now a split second decision could mean that Captain Mitchell would take it away from her. She had some serious explaining to do in the morning.

_**A/N – **__Low self esteem and self confidence is something that has affected me personally for most of my life and it's only recently that I've finally overcome it. A lot of Charlotte's thoughts and feelings (and even her conversation with Kat) in this chapter are very similar to the one's I had so it was very cathartic writing this chapter. _

_So what's Captain Mitchell going to do? By the letter of the law he should take her powers but was her reason for doing it good enough? With her mom dead and dad always away, Charlotte's only remaining family is Justin. Is keeping a secret identity more important than keeping your family? Guess you'll find out next time. _


	8. True Blue

_Chapter 8 – True Blue_

_November 8 1997, Agency HQ, Downtown Angel Grove_

Captain Mitchell prided himself as a man of discipline. Several years service in the navy had taught him to follow rules and protocol at all times. After leaving the navy he began a new career as a firefighter where he learned very quickly that you needed to obey the rules but also have the ability to be flexible if the need arose. He thought that he was a firm if fair person to work for.

It was during his final years as a firefighter that he was personally contacted by former agency director, Darius Harmon. Initially the pair had hit it off quite well, both of them were highly decorated former military personal. But gradually Captain Mitchell had grown to dislike Major Harmon's strict application of the rules, usually to the detriment of the people working under him. When Captain Mitchell was given the role as head of the agency he resolved to do things differently than his predecessor. Today though was going to test his people management skills to the maximum.

There was a section of agency HQ that was designated as 'Ranger Central'. Other than the current team of rangers, his team of agents working with the rangers, Miss Fairweather and himself, no one else was allowed in that part of the building. So his initial reaction when his blue ranger had brought her younger brother with her into his office had initially been one of anger. This then shifted to disappointment when Charlotte explained that she had told her brother that she was a Power Ranger. When they were given their morphers, the rangers were under strict instructions not to reveal their identities, otherwise they would be stripped of their powers. Going by standard protocol should have meant than Captain Mitchell had asked her to turn over her morpher.

His gut however told him there was more to this story. After asking Justin to step outside, he got Charlotte to explain everything to him. As a single father himself, he struggled to keep his anger under control when the blue ranger told him that her Dad spent more away from home than he did with his children. As he looked across his desk at the young girl nervously playing with her hair, he thought immediately of his own daughter, who wasn't that much younger than Charlotte. Whilst she had made a bad call by morphing in front of her brother, she could've kept it to herself and he wouldn't have been any the wiser. Instead she made the brave and noble decision to own up the very next day.

"So that's about it", Charlotte said as she finished telling her story. Captain Mitchell was now in a difficult position, if he took the blue ranger's morpher away from her then it would take a while to find a replacement and rewrite the DNA lock on the device. Suddenly he remembered reading something in her file and an idea came to him that could solve everyone's problem.

"Thank you for your honesty Charlotte", he began, "and for trusting me with your personal situation. I won't tell anyone about your circumstances nor will I tell them that you broke the rules by revealing your identity". Charlotte breathed a small sigh of relief, "However, I can't let your actions go unpunished". He looked out the glass wall in his office and caught Justin's eye. He gave him a gesture to summon him back into the room.

Justin pulled up a chair next to his sister and awaiting Captain Mitchell's judgement, "Firstly Charlotte I'm not going to take your morpher from you", the blue ranger nearly jumped off her chair in excitement but Captain Mitchell held his arms to stop her. "I understand that you spoke with Katherine Hillard yesterday and she promised to help you with additional training. As your punishment I will make these mandatory every weekday for the next month. I will speak with Katherine later today to explain the situation. Be warned though if you miss one of those sessions, I will have no choice but to strip you of your morpher".

Charlotte felt the tension she had been holding in since yesterday evaporate almost straight away. She had only just used to the idea of being a Power Ranger and the thought of losing that responsibly and given her a sleepless night, "Thank you Sir, you have no idea how revealed I am".

"I think I do Miss Stewart, however, I don't expect Miss Hillard will go easy on you in her training sessions", he replied sternly.

"But what about Justin, who's going to watch him whilst I'm training?" she asked.

"Hey I am here you know", the pre teen interrupted.

"Ah yes young Mr Stewart", Captain Mitchell began, "I hear that you're quite the prodigy, even if you've used your talents so far for", he paused to think about his choice of words, "less than legal ventures". The Stewart siblings eyes opened very wide, "Yes I know that you've repeatedly found a way to pirate Cable TV and hacked your school network on a number of occasion".

"I'm sure Justin's sorry for what he did", Charlotte replied.

"Oh I'm not worried about petty acts of juvenile delinquency", he replied, "in fact it's that intelligence and ingenuity that leads me to off him a place at the agency".

The two siblings were stunned, "I'm sorry can I just check you heard correct, you want my 12 year old brother to join a secret government agency", Charlotte said.

"Man this is so cool", Justin exclaimed, "do I get a badge or something".

Captain Mitchell laughed, "I think we're getting ahead of ourselves. The agency runs a junior program full of young geniuses and people we've scouted as having great future potential. It would keep your brother out of trouble whilst you're off saving the world".

Charlotte thought about this for a moment, trying her best to ignore her brother's pleading eyes next to her, "Well it's up to him", she replied. Justin gave his answer by jumping up off his chair and pumping his fist.

"Well that settles that", Captain Mitchell began, "if it's ok with you I'll take Justin to meet the individual in charge of the program now". Charlotte nodded her head in agreement, "You'll have to leave him with me, we don't want anyone else in the building knowing that you're a Power Ranger".

"Alright", she acknowledged before ruffling her hand in her brother's hair, "see you at home little bro". She pushed a button on her communicator and disappeared in a column of blue light.

"That's awesome", Justin exclaimed once he gotten over the shock of seeing his sister teleport for the first time.

"One of the many reasons why it's important for you to keep your sister's secret", Mitchell replied, "if the ranger's technology fell into the wrong hands, consequences could be dire".

Justin nodded as Captain Mitchell led him out of his office and towards the private elevator that led provided access to Ranger Central. Once back in the main agency building, Captain Mitchell led the youngster through a couple of corridors until he reached a pair of sliding doors. When he was inside, Justin's jaw dropped. It was a large open plan room with around thirty children his age or younger. The room was full of technology that he had never seen before, "This is the main room where you can work on your own personal projects and general gain a better understanding of how we operate".

Justin didn't know what to say, he was usually left to his own devices at school as his teacher's didn't know what to do with the young genius. To have someone recognise and reward his intelligence was a new feeling. "I'll just bring over the supervisor of this program", Captain Mitchell said as he looked over in the corner of the room.

He was so busy looking around the room that Justin didn't notice the program supervisor approach him. He thought that the person in charge would be an uptight suit like Captain Mitchell but he was in for a big surprise. In front of him was a teenage girl, roughly a couple of years older than him. She was wearing a black pair of trousers and a pink blouse. Her long blonde hair hung loose and swirled around her back as she moved her head, "Justin I'd like to introduce my daughter Dana", Captain Mitchell began, "she's in charge of watching over the youngsters".

"Hi Justin", Dana greeted with a bubbly voice, however, the youngster didn't say anything. He was in awe of the girl in front of him, "hello, Justin", Dana added as she waived her hands in front of his glazed over eyes.

"Oh, erm, hi Dana", Just was able to splutter out as he shook the older girl's hand.

"Dana's training to be a doctor", Captain Mitchell added, "she's showing a great aptitude for the subject". He tried to repress a smile as the young man was clearly smitten with his daughter. "I'll leave you in Dana's capable hands".

"Thanks father", Dana replied before turning her attention to Justin, "follow me, I'll introduce you to everyone". All Justin could do was nodded in agreement as he followed Dana like a love sick puppy towards the center of the room.

_Power Chamber_

After leaving her brother with Captain Mitchell, Charlotte had headed to the Power Chamber to meet up with the other rangers. Billy had organised a virtual training session using the video game that Angela Fairweather had designed. Outwardly it was similar to the one they had played with at the Youth Center earlier in the year but inside it was much more advanced. It could generate a virtual opponent for you to test your combat skills against. The opponent would come out of the game and was freely able to roam around the room, just like a real enemy. The game could then summon their ranger weapons to use against the opponent. Everything was safely regulated so you would only get a small shock if you were hit but just to be on the safe side, anyone not taking part could watch from a small Perspex room that Billy had built into the Power Chamber.

When the blue ranger arrived, Ashley was trying her luck against a medium level opponent. So far only Cassie had managed to score a victory against this virtual enemy, her years of martial arts training helping her greatly. The computer generated opponents were human shaped but without any distinguishing features. Their solid body colour was tied to their skill level, blue was the easiest, then yellow, orange, red and finally black. The game was a points based system, the greater damage you would have inflicted to your opponent, the more points you scored.

"Hey guys how's she doing", Charlotte greeted.

"Not so well", TJ replied, "she's down 9 points to 3", a buzzer sounded indicating that Ashley had been hit again, "scrap that, I think she just lost".

The opponent bowed to Ashley before disappearing back into the game. The yellow ranger slowly picked herself up off the floor, "Sorry I tried my best", she called out.

"That was better than last time though Ashley", Billy stated, "it'll take a while for you to fully sync up with the Turbo Tech". He looked around at the other rangers, "who wants to go next?"

Without missing a beat Charlotte threw her hand up, "I'm next". The other rangers were surprised, the blue ranger never usually volunteered during combat training, Billy usually had to nominate her, "Give me the same opponent Billy", she added.

"You sure Charlie", Carlos began, "that's things been kicking our butts all day".

"You mean your butts", Cassie replied smugly.

Charlotte removed her blue hooded top and threw it at the green ranger, "I'm sure", she replied confidently. She took her position in the center of the room and her orange bodied opponent appeared. Immediately it scored three points with a kick to the head and one for a body punch. Charlotte had to admit the computer AI was much tougher than expected. Two days ago she had struggled to beat her green level 2 opponent. But her little talk with Kat yesterday had really boosted her confidence and made her realise she had to play to her strengths. Her defence was a little sloppy, she had now given up a total of seven points to the computer, but she was light on her feet. Plus she had a sharp enough mind to improvise if needed.

Moving quickly towards a console, she jumped onto the surface and leapt over an attempted kick from her opponent. In the time it took for the AI to regain it's footing, Charlotte had managed to summon her Turbo Blasters and shot it at point blank range, instantly drawing the scores level at seven all. Unfortunately the AI didn't tire like a human or monster and it instantly hit back with a punch to the head. Charlotte was staggered by the electrical shot but she was more annoyed that the score was now nine-seven and she was one point away from defeat. There was only one thing left to do, get inventive.

Jumping behind another console she found a loose panel on the back of the metal desk. Quickly pulling it off she threw it like a Frisbee and it struck the AI opponent in the head. With the scores level she jumped out of her hiding place. The images from the Turbo Tech were telling her she was at the perfect speed and her opponent was in the perfect position for a head scissors. Unlike yesterday she didn't hesitate and executed the move perfectly, giving her a win ten points to nine. The computer opponent stood up and bowed in defeat.

"Charlie that was freaking amazing", Cassie exclaimed, "how did you know you wouldn't be pinned down behind that console".

"Easy", she replied, "I noticed early on that a panel was loose and I thought I could use it in an emergency".

Billy smiled, "Very observant, playing to your strengths at last".

"Thanks Billy", she replied before turning to the other rangers, "look I know I'm the least athletic and probably the most hesitant out of all of us but you need to start treating me like part of the team when we're in battle".

"Hey that's not true", TJ protested.

"Actually TJ is kinda is", Billy disagreed with the red ranger, "I've noticed it since your first battle".

"I know you're all really protective of me but you don't need to be", Charlotte began, "I'm a ranger with the same powers as you, so please start treating me like one".

The other rangers didn't know what to say to begin with but TJ spoke up for the group, "I'm sorry you felt that way, things will be different from now on".

Cassie grabbed the blue into a one armed hug, "Knew you had it in you Charlie", she began, "now you show me how you did that head scissors". The other rangers and Charlotte felt happy inside, she had finally been accepted as an equal on the team and today was going to be the first step to a more confident future for her.

_**A/N – **__A few chapters ago I mentioned that a future ranger would make a guest cameo, did anyone guess it would be Dana. Especially the ultra perceptive Hallwings, was this the ranger you were thinking of?_

_Tomorrow I'll be posting a side story to Fuel called Secret Society and it will take place at the same time as this chapter. You don't have to read it as it's not essential to understanding future chapter but feature the return of some previous character and the introduction of a new one. _


	9. Born To Run

_Chapter 9 – Born To Run_

_November 16 1997 – Streets of Angel Grove_

It was a sunny autumnal weekend in Angel Grove, perfect weather for getting behind the wheel of a car and taking a road trip somewhere. Unfortunately the teenager behind the wheel of a student driver car moving slowly through the streets of the city wasn't able to enjoy such freedom. TJ Johnson was quietly seething at the patronising tone of the instructor sat next to him as he recited yet another traffic law.

Last week TJ was pulled over for speeding by a traffic cop and sentenced to a morning at traffic school. The red ranger had a perfectly good excuse for driving over the limit that day. He had been held up by a monster attack earlier in the morning and was running late for school. Shame he couldn't tell the police officer that, although he did wonder how many non-rangers had tried that over the years. To compound his misery that day, he had still been late for school and was given a detention by Miss Appleby. Luckily for him Miss Hillard had taken his detention she understood TJ's reasons completely.

"Now then Mr Johnson", the instructor began, "we're going to do some freeway driving. Now we will be moving at 65 miles an hour so I expect full concentration". TJ simply nodded at this instruction and headed in the direction of the freeway. Those sorts of speeds were nothing compared to the speeds his Red Lightning zord could achieve.

TJ wasn't naturally a fast driver but even he found the steady pace the instructor was forcing him to drive a little tedious. It did give him time to think about everything he had been through over the last few weeks since becoming a Power Ranger. With the team made up entirely of his friends, they all knew each other extremely well. Even though he was the designated team leader, he wasn't afraid to let the others come up with a plan if they thought it would beat the monster. His relaxed style of leadership seemed to be going down well with the other rangers.

He was about a mile away from the on ramp to the freeway when suddenly two vehicles tore past him at tremendous speeds. He only got a quick glance at the vehicle but TJ instantly knew that the reckless drivers were minions of Divatox. There were two monsters with identical red and blue bodies. They were riding in oversized metal go karts which had been tuned to obtain ridiculous speeds. Ignoring the protests of his instructor, TJ floored the accelerator of the car and set off after the monsters.

"Mr Johnson, stop this car at once", his instructor bellowed. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, TJ saw the instructor gripping onto the seat for dear life.

Slamming on the parking brake and pitching the car into a sideways skid, the car came to a halt perfectly next to the curb, "I'll let you out here", the red ranger began, "don't ask me to explain but I need to stop those cars".

The instructor got out of the car gingerly and began to remonstrate with TJ but the red ranger ignored him. Determined to catch Divatox's monsters before they caused any damage, he revved the engine before letting off the parking brake, leaving behind a perfect set of skid marks. He drifted expertly around the next corner and caught sight of Divatox's Demon Racers. One of the racers looked around and flashed the red ranger a grin. The racer tagged the back of a car that it had been following and pitched it into a spin. Almost instinctively TJ dived for a small gap to the left of the spinning car. He crossed into the oncoming lane of traffic, narrowly missing a car coming the other way. Quickly flicking the steering wheel the other way, he narrowly avoid a nasty head on crash.

The manoeuvre had increased the Demon Racers lead over him and they were slowly getting away. TJ was also hampered by the debris the monster duo was leaving in their wake from various body parts from other cars that they were blasting on their way past. TJ could see that the monsters were approaching the freeway on ramp and decided to break off the chase. The car he was driving couldn't keep up with their superpowered vehicles. Taking a turn away from the freeway, TJ's car climbed up a small hill until he was on an overpass above the freeway.

Bringing the car to a sudden halt he jumped out of the car and ran over to the edge of the bridge. He saw the Demon Racers speeding down the freeway in the wrong direction. It was almost inevitable that a serious accident would occur and TJ was helpless to stop it. He saw one of the racers clip a car in the fast line of the freeway and sent it sliding across the other lanes of the road. The car behind collided with the steel barrier on the inside of the freeway but behind that car was chaos. Several other cars rear-ended each other and completely blocked the freeway.

Bringing his hands to head, TJ ground his teeth in frustration and anger. He brought his communicator to his mouth and called the other rangers, "Guys it's TJ, meet me at the garage. We've got a situation".

_Pegasus Garage_

Just a block down the street from Agency headquarters stood the Pegasus Garage. Specialising in used car sales and automobile repairs, it had a reputation through the city of Angel Grove as the best dealership around. The one thing they didn't know was that it was a front for the Power Rangers. The agency had bought out the previous owners and replaced all the staff with their own employees. Beneath the forecourt sat the garage where the Turbo zords were hidden in their car forms which Billy would maintain the vehicles when they weren't in use.

Just as the Power Chamber was Billy and the newly activated Alpha 6's domain, the garage belonged to Trini, literally. According to her cover story, she was the proprietor of the garage. The story went that her rich relatives had given her the business as an eighteenth birthday present. The former yellow ranger found the work a little dull but she accepted that it came as part of her role as an agent.

Trini had been joined today by Angela Fairweather, she had some news directly from Captain Mitchell to relay. The two women walked down the stairs and into the zord garage where they were greeted by the others rangers with TJ retelling his experience, "Those monsters were really fast", he explained to the others, "I don't think anything could keep up with them".

"I heard about your little adventures from Captain Mitchell", Angela began, "apparently the local PD caught you speeding after them". TJ bowed his head shame before she continued, "He managed to persuade them not to revoke your licence but you can be assured that he'll come up with a suitable punishment for you".

"I know your intentions were good TJ", Trini added, "but you put yourself and others in danger with your reckless driving".

"I'm sorry", the red ranger replied, "I just wanted to stop the monsters from hurting anyone".

"Perhaps we should discuss this later", Cassie interjected, "the Demon Racers are still out there". She switched on a television in the corner of the room and the local news channel was showing the devastation the Demon Racers were causing on the roads".

"Couldn't we use the zords", Charlotte began, "they should be fast enough to keep up with them".

"That's a good idea but there could be a problem", Angela replied, "even in their current form, they're still pretty big. I don't think they'll be manoeuvrable enough in a high speed chase".

"Perhaps it's time to unveil our creations Ash", Carlos said whilst looking at the yellow ranger. "I remember that all the past ranger teams have had some sort of personal transportation. I pitched some design ideas to Billy and using Ash's new found mechanical skills we came up with this". The green ranger pushed a button to open a nearby garage door. Behind the door were five small go karts matching the rangers colours. They were very streamlined and the blue and pink carts even had a spoiler on back.

"Allow me to introduce the Turbo Karts", Ashley gestured to the vehicles, "fast, agile and also armed to the teeth with laser cannons".

"These are awesome", Cassie exclaimed as she inspected her kart, "nicely done guys".

"Looks like the Demon Racers are heading this way", Angela began, "I'll get Captain Mitchell to instruct AGPD to shut off the road out of the city. You lead them away from the population and to a safe place".

TJ nodded and moved the other rangers into position, "Shift into Turbo", he called and the rangers quickly morphed in a flash of light. Jumping into their respective karts they sped up the ramp out of the underground garage and onto the streets, just in time to see the Demon Racers flash past. "Cassie, Charlie your karts are the fastest in a straight line", Carlos called out, "get ahead of the monsters and clear a path for us". The blue and pink racers nodded and accelerated ahead of the others. They quickly got ahead of the Demon Racers and used their side mounted lasers to slow down the monsters. Clearly focusing on the blue and pink karts, the Demon Racers followed them on the safe route out of town.

"Alright it's working", TJ said to the other two rangers in his convoy, "you two take a monster each and I'll cover the rear". As instructed the green and yellow rangers picked a monster and began following them really closely. The Demon Racer's vehicles were really agile and they were able to dodge the laser fire from the other rangers.

By now the high speed pursuit was out of the city and on the desert road heading towards Blue Bay Harbor. One of the monsters was able to avoid another blast of laser fire from Ashley. Unfortunately the round hit the back of Cassie's kart that was out in front. The pink rangers vehicle was pitched into a spin in the dust on the edge of the road. The convoy flashed past before they could see where the kart ended up.

"Cassie", Ashley exclaimed, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but my kart isn't", the pink ranger replied, "don't worry about me, just stop those monsters", she added.

"I've got an idea", Carlos began, "but it's going to take two of us pull it off. Charlie pull up directly in front of one of the racers and brake sharply. I'll ram him from the side and push him into that ravine".

"Alright Carlos I'm coming in now", the blue ranger replied. She manoeuvred her kart so it was aligned with the bumper as instructed. Slamming on her brakes, the monster lost control attempting to avoid her and the rear end of his vehicle caught the front of Carlos' kart. It spun wildly out of control and it unfortunately hit the side of the yellow rangers kart. The Demon Racer rolled over and exploded in the middle of the road.

TJ avoided the mayhem but he had to take to the dirt to do so. Just managing to keep control, he was still on the tail of the other racer but he was concerned for his fellow rangers, "Guys talk to me, are you alright".

"Yeah we're fine Teej", Charlotte replied, "we've taken out one of the monsters but our karts are damaged. Looks like you're on your own". The red ranger gripped the steering wheel on his kart tightly before pressing down hard on the accelerator. He pulled up alongside the Demon Racer and tried ramming him off the road. The monster responded by slamming hard into the side of TJ's kart and the red ranger almost lost control.

Looking ahead TJ saw a narrow bridge approaching and sensed an opportunity. Moving wide away from the Demon Racer he used his front mounted laser cannon to shoot out the tyres of his vehicle. Deprived of control, the monster veered across TJ's path and smashed through a fence protecting road users from a drop into the river below. The Demon Racer flew off the edge of the road near the bridge and TJ brought his kart to a halt, just in time to hear the Demon Racer's vehicle exploding on the river floor far below.

"Everyone this is TJ", the red ranger began, "the other Demon Racer is toast, let's get back to base".

"Erm TJ mate can you give us a lift", Carlos replied, "unless you've forgotten all of our karts are totalled".

TJ shook his head, "Billy's gonna love us", he muttered to himself before turning around and heading back to the other rangers.

_Pegasus Garage_

The next day TJ wondered back into the garage showroom and caught Trini's eye on the sales floor. The former yellow ranger smiled as she greeted him, "Yes sir how can I help you today".

"Erm I'd like to discuss the manager's special offers", he replied.

"Certainly why don't you follow me into my office", she led him across the shop floor and into her office. Once inside she closed the blinds and flicked a hidden switch under her desk. The whole thing slowly lowered itself into the ground before coming to a rest on the floor of the underground garage. In the far corner of the room, he saw a very grumpy looking Angela working away on the Turbo Karts. Billy had asked her to work on the karts for him due to his workload at the Power Chamber.

"She doesn't look very happy", TJ whispered to Trini.

"Somehow you lot managed to damage thousands of dollars worth of government property in less than half an hour", she replied, "I don't remember ever treating my toys as rough when I was a ranger".

"Would it help if I said I was sorry", the red ranger said and flashed a broad grin.

"It's a start", Trini replied indifferently, "but the real reason I called you here is for this". She stopped at a workbench and handed TJ a tool box, "You're going to spend your Sunday helping Angela fix the damage you caused to the Turbo Karts".

"But mine wasn't even damaged", he protested, "plus it was Carlos' idea to ram one of them off the road".

"As leader you need to take responsibility for your team", she responded, "oh and when you're done you'll need this", on top of the tool box she placed a bucket and some cleaning tools. "When you're done fixing the karts, you're to clean all the zords from top to bottom, punishment from Captain Mitchell for your escapade during the driving safety course".

TJ grumbled before making his way over to the work bench where Miss Fairweather was repairing the karts. Trini smiled as she watched the red ranger go to work without any further complaints. She had high hopes for TJ as a leader and despite the damage to the karts, he had shown great leadership under pressure. Although his reliance on letting the others work on their own plans could backfire in the long run. Maybe this exercise would teach him a lesson about the responsibility of leadership. Leaving the red ranger in Angela's capable hands, she sat down at her desk and returned to the sales floor of the garage.


	10. Pepperoni

_Chapter 10 – Pepperoni_

_November 27 1997 – Angel Grove Youth Center_

Even though her job as the manager of the Youth Center was a cover, Aimi Miyamoto still liked to put as much effort into the business as possible. The Center was still the premier hang out spot for the teenagers of Angel Grove, especially after the closure of Ernie's beach themed restaurant down by the lake. After the closure Ernie had sold the Youth Center to an anonymous businessman under the condition that the layout and staff remain unchanged. Little did he know that he had sold the Youth Center to Captain Mitchell and the agency.

Times were tough for businesses in the city and the prospect of further months under attack from monsters did little to attract new customers or investors. To counter this, small business owners and their managers needed to get creative. After the Youth Center had closed for the day, Aimi asked her five best customers to remain behind to unveil her latest innovation. From the store room she wheeled out a trolley with something hidden under a table cloth, "Alright thanks for staying behind everyone", she greeted the rangers.

"You didn't give me much choice", Cassie grumbled.

"Just be happy that I'm paying you overtime for this", her aunt replied, "so I'm looking to diversify the type of products the Youth Center sells, so I've come up with this". She pulled off the table cloth and unveiled a medium sized metal cooker and a pizza box. The box itself was red and white with a cartoon of a stereotypical Italian Chef, "Since we already sell burgers and fries, I thought why not sell pizzas as well. I can get a supply of pre made pizzas from the wholesalers and just cook them in this", she tapped her hand on the metal cooker.

"I dunno", Ashley began, "you've got a lot of competition around here".

"Yeah everyone knows that Luigi's sells the best pizza in Angel Grove", Charlotte added.

"Plus this guy", Carlos held up the pizza, "just looks creepy".

"Gee thanks for the support everyone", the center manager replied, "can't you at least try one of the pizzas before shoot down my idea". The teens grumbled under their breath, "The pizza will be free", she added with a sing song tone.

"Go on then", TJ answered for the other rangers, "I could do with something to eat after that training session earlier on".

"Great", Aimi smiled, "I'll just go..", her voice tailed off as she remembered something, "small problem, I may have left the pizzas in the fridge at home. I'll have to go and get them".

"Aimi", Carlos exclaimed, "it's already gone seven, I've got homework to do".

"Couldn't Xander bring them down", Cassie added.

Aimi rolled her eyes, "What's wrong with teenagers these days, can't even stick around for free food". Aimi grabbed her purse from the countertop, "Xander's working on something with Billy and Angela over in the Power Chamber, plus I'll only be 20 minutes". The rangers sighed but there were no clear objections, "Awesome I'll be as quick as I can", with that she went behind the bar and left the Youth Center by the rear entrance.

"I swear she'd forget her head if it wasn't screwed on", Cassie joked, "come on I'll make you all a free shake, on the house of course". The rangers were approaching the bar when a bright flash of light illuminated the room. They turned around and saw that the cartoon character on the pizza box had been brought to life and was standing right in front of them.

"Where did that guy come from", Ashley exclaimed as she got into a fighting stance.

"I dunno", TJ replied, "looks like Divatox is trying something different this time". He produced his Turbo key and the other rangers did the same, "Shift into Turbo", he called. In a flash of light the teens morphed into their suits and faced off against the monster.

"Ah the famous Power Rangers", the monster called out, "time for Mad Mike to slice you up". He produced a giant pizza cutter and advanced on the teens.

"Ok this is getting too weird", Charlotte said as she parried a blow with her Turbo blade. She was joined by Carlos but the monster quickly blocked their blows and retaliated with one of his own. The pizza cutter caught the blue and green rangers across the chest, sending them crashing to the ground.

"My turn", Ashley cried and summoned her Turbo Star Chargers. Mad Mike swung the blade towards her but the yellow ranger ducked out the way. The pizza cutter sliced a nearby table completely in half. Dodging another swung, Ashley rammed her weapons into the abdomen of the monster, catapulting him across the room. He crashed through a couple of tables in the corner, turning them into splinters.

"Watch the merchandise", Cassie complained, "any damage will probably come out of my salary".

Mad Mike slowly got to his feet and turned back towards the rangers, who had regrouped in front of the bar, "Now you've made me mad", the monster called out. He produced several large disks that look like giant pieces of pepperoni and began firing them at the rangers. Some of the disks missed their target, smashing a few of the lights and some of the glasses behind the bar. Unfortunately for the rangers the others didn't miss. The projectiles exploded on contact with their suits, sending them flying into the walls of the Youth Center. There were several burn marks on the walls and several more tables had been turned into firewood.

"If he stays in here, he'll destroy the place", TJ groaned as he struggled to his feet.

"Oh don't worry rangers I have no intention of staying cooped up in this building", Mad Mike cried. The rangers were slow to get to their feet, however, they would soon wish they had stayed on the ground. The monster fired a sticky substance from his hands that tied the rangers together. They all struggled to get free but the grip on them was too tight.

"Ergh what is this stuff", Ashley said as she struggled to free her arms.

"I don't believe I'm about to say this", Charlotte began, "but it looks like cheese".

"Man this guy has a sick sense of humour", Carlos cried as he fought against the substance. Try as they might, the rangers couldn't break themselves free.

"The fun's only just begun rangers", Mad Mike replied. He shot a beam at the metal cooker and the device grew in size until it took up about half the space inside the Youth Center. Its appearance had also changed so it looked like a microwave, "Today's special, deep pan rangers". Mad Mike opened the cooker and inside was a pizza base covered with tomato sauce.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this", TJ began, "but I think we're about to baked into a giant pizza".

"You're a sharp one red ranger", the monster called out, "now for the topping". He shot another beam at the rangers and levitated them onto the pizza base. He produced some more giant pepperoni slices and placed them on top of the teens. "Well it's been fun rangers but I'm going to deliver some mayhem to the city". He shut the door on the cooker and activated the cook function before dashing out of the building.

"This is not how I envisioned spending my final few minutes", Cassie stated sarcastically.

"If it's any consolation the suits should protect us against the heat", Charlotte replied, "I'm not sure how long for though".

"Couldn't it have been a plain pizza", Carlos tried to joke, "I can't stand pepperoni".

"Can we focus here", TJ snapped, "can anyone reach their communicators", there was a general negative murmuring from the other rangers. "Great no way of contacting the Power Chamber, this couldn't get any worse?" Suddenly a piece of pepperoni exploded, it was a powerful blast but fortunately it wasn't near any of the rangers, "I stand corrected".

Underneath her helmet, Cassie rolled her eyes, "You just had to say it did you TJ".

The red ranger was about to response when her caught sight of a figure moving around in the Youth Center. Initially he thought that Aimi had returned early but the body shape wasn't correct. As the figure got closer TJ was able to get a better look at them. The mystery person was dressed in black spandex with various pieces of black padded armour on his arms and legs. In the middle of their chest was a glowing red sphere, held in place by a couple of silver belts. Their identity was protected by a black and silver helmet. The mystery figure opened the door and surveyed the situation, "Thank goodness I found you in time", they stated. The voice sounded vaguely male but it was too heavily synthesized to be certain.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked.

"I'm the Phantom Ranger", the stranger replied, "don't worry I'll have you out in a moment". The Phantom Ranger then began dragging the pizza out of the cooker.

Aimi chose this moment to return back into the Youth Center, "Sorry forgot my...", he voice trailed off as she saw the sight in front of her. Broken glass and shattered tables littering the Youth Center and a giant microwave taking up most of the floor space. Then there was the bizarre sight of the Power Rangers laying on a giant pizza that was being manoeuvred by a mystery person in black, "Just when I thought I had seen it all", she commented.

"I apologise for the mess madam", the Phantom Ranger began, "the rangers have gotten themselves into a spot of difficulty".

"So I see", she replied, "I'm sorry and you are?" she asked in confusion.

He nodded his head in her direction before producing a black weapon that looked like a baseball bat, "I'm the Phantom Ranger, nothing more". He aimed the weapon at the pizza and carefully cut the rangers out of the pizza, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a monster to stop".

"Wait we'll give you a hand", Ashley said as she pulled a large chunk of cheese off her suit.

"We'll catch up with you later Aunt Aimi", the pink ranger called out as she followed the others out of the building.

Aimi looked around at the devastation that the monster attack had caused to her business and she let out a deep and audible sigh. It was times like these she was grateful that the government technically owned this building now. Pulling up her cell phone, she looked up the appropriate number, "Hi this is Agent Miyamoto, I need a cleanup crew at the Youth Center", she said to the person on the other end. She knelt down and picked up some of the discarded pizza ingredients, "What type of situation do I have?", she laughed to the operator, "would you believe me if I said a giant pizza?"

_The next day_

The following morning Charlotte entered the Youth Center with Justin alongside her. She looked around the building and couldn't believe that someone had cleaned up the pizza and various other bit of debris left over from last night. Even the scorch marks from the walls had been cleaned off. The rangers had caught up with the Phantom Ranger who was battling with the monster. The Phantom had effortlessly defeated Mad Mike but then he grew to giant size. The rangers quickly finished him off with the Turbo Megazord but when they had returned to ground, the Phantom Ranger had completely disappeared. The rangers were so exhausted after their ordeal they had returned home and cleaned themselves up.

"I thought you said this place was trashed last night", Justin whispered to his sister.

"So did I", she replied, "looks like Aimi cleaned up the mess. Now don't say anything about it, the others don't know that you know I'm a ranger".

The Stewart's approached the bar where they were greeted by Aimi's smiling face. She certainly didn't look like she had spent all night clearing up the ranger's mess. "Hi you two, what can I get you".

"Well I was telling Justin here about your idea to sell pizza", the blue ranger began, "and he wanted to come and try some".

"Aww sorry buddy but I've had to scrap that idea", Aimi replied, "I had a problem with some of the ingredients".

"That's a shame, I could really with a slice of pepperoni right now", he replied. Aimi eyed the youngster suspiciously before switching her gaze to Charlotte. Her face though was an unreadable mask. Deciding not to push any further, she pulled out some change from the till, "Tell you what as compensation, here's a dollars worth of quarters. Why don't you play on the arcade machines?"

"Sweet thanks Aimi", he replied and dashed off to the corner of the Youth Center.

"He's easily amused", Aimi smiled.

"He likes to think he's mature but still a 12 year old", Charlotte replied before leaning in closer, "so how's this place so clean, it was a mess after we left".

"Yes thank you for leaving the clean up to me", she said, "Good thing you all had a reasonable excuse. I called in the agency's specialist clean up team, they got rid of all the mess and replaced the damaged furniture. They even replaced that wobbly bar stool I've been complaining about for ages". She finished pouring the blue ranger a soda and slid it across the counter, "So who was that phantom guy?"

"No idea, he disappeared after we finished off the pizza guy", Charlotte replied, "I thought the agency had sent him".

Aimi shook her head, "Nope nothing to do with us. I spoke with Xander and the Turbo Rangers designs only included five rangers. Whoever this Phantom Ranger is, he's acting completely by himself".

As Charlotte sipped her drink she thought about the Phantom Ranger a little more. If it wasn't for him, her and the other rangers would probably be dead. It was concerning that the agency didn't know about another ranger but the phantom appeared to be on their side. She hoped their paths would cross again, if only to keep Cassie quiet. The pink ranger hadn't stopped talking about the Phantom since last night. Thanking Aimi for the drink, Charlotte left the bar to join her brother at the arcade machines.

_**A/N – **__My favourite line ever from the Power Rangers series is TJ's at the end of Forever Red, "Did I ever tell you about the time I got baked into a giant pizza", so I had to include my own version of that episode. I had a blast writing this, once I realised there was no sensible way to tell a story about getting baked into a giant pizza. _

_More importantly it's the first appearance of the Phantom Ranger_. _Unlike the series I will reveal who's behind the helmet before the end of this story. _


	11. The Pretender

_Chapter 11 – The Pretender_

_November 30 1997 – Angel Grove Park_

A gentle breeze blew some fallen leaves across the ground on a damp, overcast day in Angel Grove. The park was practically deserted as most of the city's residents had decided to stay inside and keep warm. Only a handful of animals were present when a bright flash of light and a plume of smoke illuminated the park. When the smoke and dust had cleared, there was a teenage girl standing on a burned patch of grass. She was dressed in a white printed t-shirt and a tight, shiny pair of purple pants. Her long brown hair had a few streaks of purple and was currently blowing in her face, "Geez it's freezing here", she muttered and rubbed her arms with her hands.

She was holding a small black box in her right hand. Placing this on the ground, the stranger snapped their fingers and a white denim jacket appeared. Pulling the garment on, the girl picked up the box and tapped a couple of buttons. After a few seconds it made a beeping noise, "Aha, found you", she said. Reaching into her jacket pocket she found a piece of bubble gum and started chewing. She tied her long hair back and the streaks formed a purple ponytail. Snapping her chewing gum, she smirked briefly before stating confidently, "Time to find my man" and she strutted across the park.

On the other side of the park TJ, Carlos and Ashley were walking home from school. The green ranger was having an animated discussion with Ashley which TJ was trying his best to stay out of, "Look Ash I only offered to carry your bag, I was just trying to be a gentleman".

"And all I said was that I could manage by myself", she replied, "I didn't mean to wound your male pride".

"I get the girl power thing", Carlos used air quotes here, "but you didn't need to bite my head off". He slapped the red ranger lightly on the arm, "Back me up here TJ".

"Oh no I'm staying out of this", he stated, "it's bad enough being surrounded by all this oestrogen. I don't want anyone to turn against me".

Ashley gave him a sharp look, "Just what's that suppose to mean".

The red ranger threw his hands up defensively, "I'm just saying this team needs a few more male members. Other than Carlos, Billy and Xander I'm surrounded by women".

"What about Captain Mitchell", Ashley replied, "he's a dude".

"He's our boss that doesn't count", TJ countered.

Carlos laughed, "I'd stop right there TJ before you say something you'll regret. No wonder you've been single for so long".

"I quite like being single thank you", TJ began but before he could continue, he heard a familiar noise on the other side of a bush. Holding up his hands to the other rangers, he led them over to the source of the noise. On a dusty patch of land were a group of Piranhatrons standing near Elgar and Porto. There were two poles stuck in the ground and Porto was taking a few measurements with an electronic device.

"Are you done yet", Elgar moaned, "I'm missing out on nap time for this".

"Perhaps I'll go tell your Aunty D how you disobeyed her orders to have a lay down", Porto snapped sarcastically. Elgar responded by making a chatting mouth gesture with his hands behind the scientists back.

Seizing the moment, the rangers jumped over the bush and confronted the monsters, "Well look what we have here", Carlos said, "up to no good I bet".

Porto pushed Elgar to the front to face off with the three rangers, "Oh yeah, well, I'm going to attack now and then you'll be sorry".

The three rangers looked at each other in bemusement, "Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Ashley joked, to which Elgar simply shrugged.

TJ rolled his eyes, "How about his for a battle cry", he and the other rangers pulled out their keys, "Shift into Turbo", he called and in a flash of light they had successfully morphed. Quickly drawing their Turbo Pistols, they aimed them directly at Elgar.

"Erm just remembered I left the iron on", he stammered before teleporting away.

"Elgar you coward", Porto cried before turning his frustration to the Piranhatrons, "well don't just stand there, get them".

Cartwheeling away from the first wave of footsoldiers, Ashley was able to kick one of the monsters in the ribs before roundhouse kicking another couple into some nearby trees. Calling on her Turbo Blade, she parried a couple of weak blows from some Piranahatrons. Leaping high into the air she effortless sliced apart the next wave in quick time, even having enough time to admire her handiwork.

Carlos on the other hand decided that speed would be the best option. Called on Turbo Mode he sped between the footsoldiers, knocking them down like skittles. Pulled out his blaster again he shot another couple directly in the chest, permanently incapacitating them.

Standing in front of a small fleet of Piranhatrons, TJ called for the Turbo Lightning Sword and twirled it in his hand, "Alright fish freaks, time to slice and dice". Before he could get a chance to attack, someone jumped in front of him. It was a teenage girl with brown hair and a purple ponytail, "Hey get out of here", he called out to the girl.

She approached the red ranger and placed a hand on his helmeted head, "Don't worry my love, I'll take care of them for you". She smiled and pulled her chewing gum out of her mouth. She handed it to the red ranger before turning back to the Piranhatrons. The monsters looked hesitant to attack this girl and this cost them dearly. Moving quicker than TJ thought humanly possible, she swept the legs out from the first three footsoldiers before charging into the crowd.

"Hey who's the chick", Carlos asked the red ranger.

"I dunno but she looks familiar", TJ replied.

"She's got guts I'll give her that", Ashley added, "she's pretty feisty as well".

TJ played with the chewing gum that the girl had given him, "And slightly disgusting", just then they heard a scream. Looking through the crowd of Piranhatrons, they saw that the girl had been knocked to the ground and the monsters were advancing slowly on her position. Without hesitation TJ activated his Turbo Mode and quickly dispatched the remaining footsoldiers with his sword. When he was confident that all the Piranhatrons had been dealt with, he turned his attention back to the girl. She had a broad smile on her face and quickly jumped to her feet when she saw the red ranger.

"Oh my gosh you are so much better than I could've imagined", she sprinted over to TJ and threw her arms around him, "you're my hero".

"Erm you're welcome Miss", TJ replied hesitantly, "but you really shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that".

"Oh that's nothing compared to what I have to put up with back home", she replied, still with a vice like grip on the red ranger.

"Aren't you going to introduce us", Ashley teased the red ranger as she and Carlos approached.

"I would but I don't even know her name", TJ replied as he struggled against the girl's tight embrace.

"How silly of me", she began and released her grip on the red ranger, "I'm Zonnette and I'm", she paused briefly before continuing, "not from around here but I've seen you on news reports and I'm your biggest fan", she added whilst playing with her ponytail.

"Well it's always nice to meet our fans", Carlos began, "but it's dangerous out here".

"I can handle myself", Zonnette replied with confidence, "I've been beating those freaks since I was a kid". She couldn't see their expressions under their helmets but Zonnette could tell from their body language that they were confused, "My sister Divatox hires the worse goons". In a flash the three rangers pulled out their Turbo Pistols and pointed them at the girl, "Hey don't shoot", she said as she held up her hands.

"Give us one good reason", TJ spat, "have you been sent here as an advanced assault party".

"No nothing like that", Zonnette responded with watery eyes, "I've come here to warn you. I'm going to give you something but I need to pull it out of my jacket". Slowly she lowered a hand into her denim jacket and pulled out a disk. He inched over to the nearest ranger, Carlos, and handed the disk to him. "Our older brother General Havoc is coming to this dimension and he way more powerful than anything my sister has thrown at you previously".

"How do we know we can trust you?" Carlos stated, still with his pistol pointed at the teenage girl.

"I guess you don't", she sniffed, "maybe me coming here was a mistake. They do say never meet your heroes". From behind her back she pulled out small box and pushed a button. In a flash she had disappeared completed.

"I don't buy it", Carlos began, "why would Divatox's little sister help us out".

"I'm not sure but I think I believe her", Ashley added, "we should ask Billy to analyse that disk".

"Come on let's get back to the Power Chamber", TJ began, "I desperately need to take a shower". Putting a hand to their belt buckles, the three rangers teleported in a column of colourful light.

_Power Chamber_

A couple of hours later all of the rangers had gathered in the control room of the Power Chamber. Alpha 6 was busy analysing the disk that Zonnette had given the rangers to see if it was legitimate. Billy hadn't been able to completely fix the robot's vocal circuits so he sounded like a young child. At least he wasn't jive talking anymore which was a small relief to everyone.

"So I hear you found yourself a girlfriend", Charlotte teased the red ranger.

"Yeah Divatox's baby sister", Carlos added as he placed a picture of Zonnette up on the viewing screen.

The blue ranger studied the picture, "She kinda cute I suppose, at least she doesn't dress like a hooker like her big sister".

"But what's up with those shiny purple trousers though", Ashley joked, "Ooh I wonder if she has that lizard tongue like Divatox".

"Yeah I bet that could reach places no human tongue possibly could", Carlos laughing, reducing the yellow and blue ranger to hysterical laugher.

"Knock it off guys", Cassie snapped, "I'm sure TJ is traumatised enough".

"What's the matter Cassie are you jealous of the cute alien girl", Carlos teased causing Cassie to blush a deep shade of red.

"Alright I think we've all had enough amusement for now", TJ shouted over the laughter of the other rangers. "If this disk is legit, I think we should commend Zonnette for her bravery if we ever see her again".

"Best get working on that TJ", Captain Mitchell announced as he entered the Power Chamber with Billy close behind. This was a surprise to the rangers, usually the Captain didn't enter the Chamber unless it was a serious crisis. "The data that Zonnette gave us is correct, General Havoc is on his way and he's bad news". He showed a few images of the General and the devastation he had caused to several planets.

"This is terrible", Cassie gasped, "can we do anything to stop him?"

"Unfortunately no", Billy began, "his dimensional transportation is much different than Divatox's. It was fortunate that we were able to keep her from fully entering our realm but General Havoc is something else. That's not the only bad news either", he added before displaying a map of California. There were several small red dots all over the state and a large red blob just off the coast of Angel Grove.

"What are we looking at Billy?" Charlotte asked.

"The red dots represent where someone has cross over from a different dimension", he began. "As soon as someone does that, they leave a small weak spot in the fabric of reality. The large blob is where Divatox broke through initially. Now compare that mark to the hole left after her first attack". The image changed and the blob was markedly smaller. "It's grown with every monster attack, that's what Elgar and Porto were measuring in the park today".

"Could Divatox break through?" Carlos asked the former blue ranger.

Billy sighed, "Possibly, I'll need to analyse the data closer".

"I think it goes without saying that you need to be on high alert", Captain Mitchell began, "if General Havoc does attack, it'll be the toughest battle you've faced to date". The other rangers looked nervous after the Captain's statement but they resolved to do all they could to prepare for the potential attack.

Unbeknown to the rangers another flash of light appeared not too far from the Power Chamber and two more figures appeared, a man and a woman. Both were wearing camouflage trouser sand black army boots. The man was wearing a black hooded top and the woman a black t-shirt. The woman's vibrant red hair stood out in the fading daylight. For the man it was his first time looking at the Power Chamber, or Command Center as it was called, in nearly two years. His blonde hair was a little longer and his chin had more stubble than that day but he remembered it well.

"Penny for your thoughts", the woman asked.

The man sighed, "Think my thoughts are more expensive than that Anna", he replied. "I can still remember everything like it was yesterday, the explosion, the debris, Harmon's goon squad arresting me. Not many happy memories of that day. Plus the rangers have absolutely no idea what's coming their way".

"It's a good thing that Zonnette was able to contact them", Anna replied, "I thought it was a little risky sending her if I'm honest".

"She a good kid, if a little excitable", the man replied, "plus she really wants to help defeat Divatox and General Havoc". The man looked up at the Chamber one last time before turning away, "We better get ready, who know when General Havoc will arrive. And remember be discrete, you're meant to be dead in this dimension".

"You're the boss, husband", she replied with a smirk.

"I love it when you say that", he responded before linking arms with the woman and walking away from the Power Chamber. For the first time in a long time, Kris Hightower could finally say he was home.

_**A/N – **__For those of you who've watched Carranger, you'll recognise some of the characteristics of Zonnette. The name is obviously a reference to the lead villainess in the series, Beauty Zonnette. Her general mannerisms and status as the younger sister of a villainess is a reference to Radietta Fanbelt. She'll crop up a few more times across the rest of the story. _

_Feels good to bring Kris back into the story for the first time in a while. You'll find out what he's been up to in the next three chapters. Just to quickly answer a question from Hallwings from last time, yes we will see the Blue Senturion. He's introduced in chapter 16 I believe. _


	12. Brother Mine

_Chapter 12 –Brother Mine_

_December 8 1997 – Forbidden Zone_

Inside her submarine, Divatox wasn't having a particularly good night's sleep. Those accursed Power Rangers had foiled all of her plans and they were slowly depleting her crew. For someone who was used to conquering everything in front of her, it was a frustrating turn of events. Furthermore she _had_ to send her crew into battle against those pesky teenagers. It was the only way she had of opening a hole in the fabric of reality to safely escape through. Punching her pillows in frustration, the pirate decided that she wasn't going to get any rest and got out of bed.

Walking over to her dresser and grabbing a hair brush, Divatox began untangling her mass of brown and purple hair. On the dresser was a picture of her mother and her two siblings. Divatox grumbled as she gazed at Zonnette, she didn't want to admit it but her younger sister was the looker of the family. She was also the black sheep, never as willing to follow through with an evil scheme as the rest of family were. She was also a fad obsessed fangirl, jumping from one craze to another at the drop of a hat.

Her older brother was the apple of her mother's eye, successful at everything he did and possiblly the most evil member of her family. He had been forced to completely cover his face after an unfortunate incident whilst on a raid but that only added to his mystique. If her mother knew that she had been trapped between dimensions by a group of humans and held at bay by five teenagers, she would be cast out of the family.

Divatox had just finished getting dressed when a powerful blow rocked her sub. Leaving her quarters behind, she hurried to the bridge at quickly as possible. When she got there, Porto and Rygog were clinging onto the consoles for dear life. Elgar on the other hand was struggling to get up off the floor, "Get up you worthless waste of space", Divatox screeched as she hauled Elgar to his feet, "now tell me what the hell's going on".

"We're under attack Aunty D", Elgar spluttered, "something's found it's way into the forbidden zone".

Divatox pushed her nephew away and grabbed the periscope. Looking out over the dark waters of the Forbidden Zone, she caught sight of something. Taking a closer look at the reflective surface of the craft, she immediately recognised her attacker, "That traitorous scum", she muttered before pushing a button on the captain's chair that activated the communication systems. "I know you're out there Havoc", she began, "it wasn't funny when we were kids and it sure isn't funny now".

There was a pause in the attack giving Divatox time to straighten her mask. There was a flash of golden light on the bridge and they were joined by another person. The stranger was wearing a black and white military style uniform with three large gold buttons on his chest. The jacket had large armoured shoulder pads and he was holding a riding crop in one hand. The most alarming feature was his oversized gold helmet and mask that completely hid his face. Two yellow eyes peered out through the blackened visor and the crew around him, "Sister", he greeted, "it's been far too long".

"What do you want Havoc", Divatox snarled, "finally gotten away from mother I see".

"Firstly that General Havoc to you", he replied and pointed at the pips on his shoulder, "conquered the Centuri system in universe Gamma and the council rewarded me with a promotion". Divatox looked less than impressed with her older brother's boastful claims, "Secondly I'm here to do something you've failed to do for the last few months".

"And just what would you know about that", Divatox said defensively.

"Please I've been monitoring your progress, or lack of, for the past month". General Havoc began, "getting outwitted by teenagers in spandex, just wait until I tell mother about this".

"You wouldn't dare", Divatox shot back but then something dawned on her, "I thought you were babysitting Zonnette", she began, "knowing our baby sister, she wouldn't be able to stay cooped up in that craft of yours for more than five minutes, let alone a month". Seeing that General Havoc was avoiding her stare, she laughed in triumph, "You've lost her haven't you?"

"No", he replied quickly, "we got separated that's all".

"Oh this is classic", Divatox jumped up and down gleefully, "let me guess, she stole your spare dimension hopper and disappeared one night".

General Havoc did nothing to confirm or deny this accusation, "I tracked her to Earth Prime", he began, "when for some reason I found myself blocked off from that universe. After doing some digging I found out that they expelled you into the Forbidden Zone". He turned away from his younger sister and pushed a couple of buttons on a console, "By the looks of it those teenagers down on this version of Earth have busted up your dimension hopper".

Divatox fluttered her eyelids at her brother, "Perhaps if my handsome big brother wouldn't mind me using his, I could get out of here".

Havoc snorted, "Not a chance, as I said I'm here to succeed where you have failed. In fact I think I'll start right now". He clicked his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light. In frustration Divatox smashed her fist against the console he had been standing at.

"Looks like he's gone Aunty D", Elgar said.

"I noticed you idiot", Divatox screeched, "I don't care what it takes find him. No one but me is going to destroy the Power Rangers.

_Agency HQ_

Captain Mitchell had assembled the rangers, together with Aimi and Xander in the conference room early that morning. Billy and Angela had been monitoring activity across the dimensional barrier and also out in the Forbidden Zone and they were both concerned. There had been an increase in activity in the last two days, pointing towards a serious impending breach. "Thank you for coming here so promptly", he stated.

"No problem", Cassie replied as she wiped her eyes, "although I would've appreciated a little bit more time to grab some coffee".

"I'm afraid the situation is too serious for that Cassie", Mitchell replied, "since last week we've picked up a hot spot in the dimensional barrier here", he pointed to a location on the map. "Someone has been regularly jumping between dimensions and it's causing the main rift to grow at an accelerated rate".

"That's in the Chelsea area of the city", Aimi said as she studied the map, "not a cheap area to be hiding out in".

"Could it be TJ's girlfriend", Carlos sniggered.

"Dude this is serious", TJ chastised the green ranger, "well could it be Zonnette?"

"The honest answer is we don't know", Captain Mitchell replied, "that's why Aimi and Xander are going to investigate. I want you rangers to be on high alert, you never know when...", he was cut off by the sound of the alarm, "when an attack could happen", he added quickly before hurrying to the computer. "There's an attack down by Angel Grove Bridge".

TJ and the other rangers nodded and quickly teleported away to the scene. "Should we still go to this address sir?" Xander asked Captain Mitchell.

He nodded in response, "This attack can't be a coincidence, so get there as soon as possible". The two agents nodded and dashed out the room. Captain Mitchell sat down in his chair and sighed, he had a bad feeling about this attack.

_Angel Grove Bridge_

Out on the banks of the river, General Havoc strolled lazily down the shore line, firing off energy blasts as he did so. His attacks weren't patterned or designed to attack a specific target on the river, they were more to draw the rangers out of hiding. From his position in the Forbidden Zone, he had been impressed with the team work of the Turbo Rangers but he felt they had yet to be fully tested. Divatox had some strong crew members but they were nothing compared to him.

He paused at a river side cafe and took a seat at one of the abandoned tables. Under his mask he smiled as one of the patrons had left their coffee behind. He took the mug and rested his feet up on the table. Lifting his mask up slightly to reveal a horribly scarred and burned jaw underneath, he took a quick sip of the drink, "Hmm they don't make it like this at home", he sighed to himself.

"Hey you, hold it right there", he heard a voice call out. General Havoc put the coffee down and lowered his mask into place. Lazily standing up from his seat, he turned around to greet the people he had been waiting for.

"Ah Power Rangers, it's good to finally meet you", he greeted, "my name's General Havoc, I believe you've met my younger sister Divatox".

There was a snort of laughter from the four of the rangers, "Oh TJ it's your future brother in law", Ashley joked.

"Guys there's a time and a place", TJ said, "I don't even like Zonnette in that way".

"You've met my youngest sister", Havoc replied in confusion.

"Yeah she warned us that you were coming", TJ called out, "didn't warn us how ugly you were though".

"General Havoc sighed, "Poor Zonnette, so young, so naive. Doesn't matter, not even a warning can prepare you for what's coming". General Havoc's riding crop turning into a sword and he charged at the rangers. They barely had enough time to summon their Turbo Blades to parry the attack and were immediately on the back foot.

Clashing blades with the yellow and green rangers, the pair were barely able to keep their defence up to stop the relentless onslaught from General Havoc. Inevitably he caught the two rangers with his blade across the chest, sending sparks flying off their suits and them crashing to the ground. Havoc didn't have time to continue the attack on these two rangers as the red, blue and pink rangers were on him immediately. Cassie managed to rake him across the back a few times with her blade before he swung and elbow at her, knocking her into a table.

Meanwhile TJ had swapped his Turbo blade for the Turbo Lightning Sword. The more powerful was able to stagger the General but it still couldn't breach his impeccable defence. "I don't think swords are going to cut it", Charlotte called over to the red ranger, "if you excuse the pun".

"I'm the finest swordsman in the multiverse girl", Havoc spat, "what can you do about it".

"This", Charlotte replied simply. Exchanging her blade her hand blaster she pointed them at the ribs of General Havoc and fired at point blank range. The blast and recoil knocked Charlotte, Havoc and TJ to the ground.

"Warn me next time you do that", TJ called over to the blue ranger. To their amazement General Havoc got straight up, "It didn't even scratch him", he said in disbelief.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me rangers", Havoc called before he came under fire from a hail of green and pink energy blast. Carlos and Cassie had called on their cannon and bow respectively and had succeeded in pushing the General back.

"Alright guys let's show him some Turbo power", TJ said to his fellow rangers. Called on the Turbo RAM Cannon, they lined up a shot at the General. Firing with maximum power, the multi-coloured blast hit their target and he disappeared behind a column of smoke and a ball of fire. The rangers began to celebrate but it soon became apparent that this was a little premature. When the dust had cleared, they were stunned to see General Havoc still there

"I don't believe this", Carlos gasped, "nothing's survived that before".

General Havoc was bent over on one knee and breathing heavily, "You won't beat me that easily", he was able to wheeze, "Metallasaurus, join me".

Out in the river a jet of water flew into the air, soaking the rangers. Looking out into the harbour they saw a giant robotic dinosaur coming their way. The beast easily towered over them and the buildings around them. As the robot came toward them and out the water, it shot a ball of fire out from it's mouth, "Geez look at that thing", Ashley began, "I think it's bigger than the Megazord".

"I think we need to teach this beast some manners", TJ said to the others and they fell into line, "We need Turbo Megazord power, now".

_Angel Grove, Chelsea District_

While the rangers were struggling with General Havoc, Aimi and Xander had reached the co-ordinates that Captain Mitchell had given them. The Chelsea district certainly lived up to its reputation as the most expensive and exclusive part of town. All the apartments looked like they were worth several hundreds of thousands of dollars. Reaching their destination, Xander checked a reading on his hand held computer, "According to the data, the source of the disturbance is coming from apartment 33".

Pushing the revolving doors to the building, the two agents established that the apartment they were looking for was on the top floor. Walking up the stairs they were soon outside the door of apartment 33. Aimi knocked on the door and announced her presence, "Federal agents, open the door". They waited for a few moments and initially it appeared that no one was a home. She was about to knock a second time when she heard the sound of someone unlocking the door.

When the door opened, the two agents were in for a surprise. Standing in front of them was a familiar looking red headed woman, "Ah I wondered how long it would take you to find us".

"It's you", Aimi gasped, "the one who rescued us from that prison cell". Earlier in the year the previous head of the agency, Darius Harmon, had arrested the Zeo Rangers together with Aimi and Xander. There didn't appear to be any hope of a rescue or escape until this woman had broken them out. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't that what you're here to find out?" the woman replied, "Forgive me I know who you are but you don't know me. I'm Captain Dixon, Anna Dixon", the woman extended her hand to the two agents.

"That's funny, we had an agent by that name", Xander replied before looking at the woman a little closer, "looked like you as well".

"But that's impossible", Aimi began, "Anna Dixon died four years ago".

"I got better", was the red heads response.

Frustrated by the woman's cryptic responses, Aimi aimed her sonic pistol at her, "Quit with the riddles and explain, you've got ten seconds".

"It's alright Anna, I think the game's up", they heard a male voice call out from the apartment. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but it wasn't until he joined Anna at the door that the two agents realised who it belonged to.

"Kris?" Xander stammered, "you've come back".

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Different World

_Chapter 13 – Different World_

_**Previously - **__"But that's impossible", Aimi began, "Anna Dixon died four years ago"._

"_I got better", was the red heads response._

_Frustrated by the woman's cryptic responses, Aimi aimed her sonic pistol at her, "Quit with the riddles and explain, you've got ten seconds"._

"_It's alright Anna, I think the game's up", they heard a male voice call out from the apartment. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but it wasn't until he joined Anna at the door that the two agents realised who it belonged to._

"_Kris?" Xander stammered, "you've come back"._

"I don't understand", Aimi stated as she lowered her weapon, "how is this possible?"

"Perhaps you should come inside and we'll explain everything", Kris replied and he beckoned his former subordinates inside the apartment. The main living room as sparsely furnished with just a small couch, an air mattress and a table. In the corner of the room was a desk with a laptop sitting on top, together with a strange looking contraption with a piece of glass attached to the top.

"Bit basic for my tastes", Xander commented as he looked around the room.

"Yeah well we didn't plan on being here long", Kris replied, "sorry we don't have much for you to sit on". Kris and Anna sat down on the couch, leaving Aimi and Xander to sit on the floor, "After the Command Center was destroyed, I waited for Harmon and his goons to come and collect me. They placed me under arrest and tried to get some secrets about the Power Rangers out of me". He lifted up his shirt and showed a number of scars criss-crossing his sides and back, "When it became apparent that I wasn't giving anything up, they left me to rot in a cell".

"And that's where I came in", Anna picked up the story, "firstly I'm not the Anna Dixon you've heard of. I'm from another version of Earth, designated as Earth Prime".

"Wait a sec, you're from a different dimension?" Xander asked and Anna nodded in confirmation, "this is awesome".

Anna laughed, "You're just like our Xander", she sighed deeply and a painful look came over her face, "he was a great loss".

"You mean in your reality I'm dead?" Xander said.

"All of you are", she replied, "about the same time as the events Kris described, we came under attack from Divatox. All four of us were at the forefront of repelling her forces. That was until the three of you were killed in a raid on one of her strongholds. I barely made it out myself". Kris squeezed her hand reassuringly and she smiled in appreciation, "The mission was to capture a piece of her technology and we succeeded".

Kris reached into his combat trousers and pulled out a small box, "This is one of Divatox's dimensional drives, it enables her to travel between realities".

He passed the device over to Xander who looked at it like all his Christmases had come at once, "Is this how you escaped from prison?"

Anna nodded, "I decided to try and find some help on another version of Earth. After examining the dimensional drive one of our scientists came up with a viewing screen to see into other dimensions". She pointed at the glass screen on the table, "That's it over there, it can show us what's happening on at this exact spot in another universe. Using the device I found the agency facility and thought I could get some help from there. I arrived in the prison complex where Kris was being held. It was a bit of a surprise for both of us, coming face to face with someone that we believed was dead. When I took him to Earth Prime he decided to stay and help us".

"And things kind of escalated from there", Kris added as he showed the two younger agents their interlocked hands.

"Don't you have Power Rangers in your dimension", Aimi asked.

"Sadly not", Kris replied as he stood up from the couch and moved over to the laptop, "all of the rangers in this dimension have a counterpart on Earth Prime but no spandex suits". He brought up an image on the laptop of six teenagers, to the amazement of the younger agents it was the six original Power Rangers, yet they all looked different. On Earth Prime it was Jason that had long hair, Tommy's was cropped much closer. Kimberly had long blonde hair and Trini had a pixie hair cut. Zack and Billy looked similar to the people they knew, except they were both much more muscular.

"Don't let the looks fool you", Anna began, "from what Kris has told me, their personalities are very similar to the rangers you know".

"When we explained the situation they didn't hesitate to help", Kris added, "we couldn't give them ranger suits but they were our first line of defence against Divatox". This statement hung in the air for a moment as Kris didn't continue immediately, "Jason was the first one we lost, killed by a blaster shot just after New Year's. Tommy and Kim were next, they saved a town from one of Divatox's bombs. Sadly they couldn't save themselves", Kris stopped as his words were causing tears to form in his eyes.

"A few months ago, Will had a breakthrough", Anna continued the story, "that's Billy's alternate by the way", she added. "He reverse engineered the dimensional drive and was able to find a way to force Divatox out of our dimension. We've been keeping track of her ever since".

Aimi and Xander sat silently for a couple of minutes digesting the information. Their former boss was alive and living in an alternate dimension with an alternate version of his dead fiancée. The Earth they had come from had been devastated by Divatox and now they were here to help them, "So why now", Aimi began, "Divatox has been here for a few months, why wait until now to help".

"You didn't need it", Kris replied in his usual blunt manner, "we saw that the Power Rangers were able to hold Divatox at bay but it's not Divatox that's attacking the city today". He brought at a new image on the laptop, "This is Divatox's older brother, General Havoc. From all accounts he's much worse than his sister".

"Using the captured dimensional drive we can monitor other versions of Earth", Anna continued, "General Havoc has overrun three different versions of Earth in a matter of days".

"And now he's here", Aimi replied, "the rangers are out there facing him now".

"We've got something that can help", Anna stated, "I just hope it's not too late".

"Well what are we waiting for", Xander said as he leapt to his feet, "let's go". The group hurried after the young genius and out of the apartment.

_Angel Grove Bridge_

Back in the city, the rangers were having a tough time against Metallosaurus. The giant robot was faster, stronger and better armed than the Turbo Megazord. The robot raked a clawed arm down the chest of the megazord. Sparks flew of the zord and it staggered away from Metallosaurus. In the cockpit the rangers were trying desperately to keep control, "We can't take too many more hits like that", Carlos cried as he struggled with his steering wheel.

"Shields down to 36 percent", Cassie added.

"Alright I've got an idea but we need to be quick", TJ said to the other rangers. "Ashley on my mark activate the headlights. That should distract him long enough to call on the Turbo Saber to finish him off". The other rangers nodded in agreement and waited patiently for Metallosaurus to come closer. What the red ranger didn't expect from a blast of flame from the dragons mouth. The fire hit the megazord, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Shields now at 12 percent", Cassie cried, "we can't wait any longer".

The rangers dragged the megazord back to its feet and faced off against the giant robot once again, "Now Ash", TJ called out. The yellow ranger hit the headlights on the megazords chest and as predicted, it temporarily blinded General Havoc at the controls of the robot, "Turbo Megazord Saber", TJ added and the sword appeared in the megazord hands. Initiating its spin out attack, the megazord tore through Metallosaurus.

The Turbo Megazord skidded to a halt behind the robot and the rangers fully expected to see it falling to ground, however, it was still standing there, "I don't believe this", Charlotte cried as she lent forward in her seat, "that thing should be in pieces by now". Metallosaurus was still standing but the megazord had caused some visible damage. There was a huge hole in the side of the robot and there were a number of panels missing from its torso.

"You haven't won yet rangers", they heard General Havoc call out. The giant robot slowly made its way towards the megazord and wrapped its tail around the torso of the zord. With their power severely reduced the rangers had no way to escape. General Havoc sent several thousand volts of electricity through the megazord, shorting out all of its systems. In the cockpit the rangers console sparked and burst into flame, they were helpless to stop General Havoc.

Unfastening their seat belts and gathering at the back of the cockpit, the rangers didn't know what to do, "Billy, Miss Fairweather, some help would be appreciated right now", TJ anxiously called out over the radio.

"I'm activating the emergency protocols TJ", Angela replied, "I'll teleport you back to the Garage for a further debriefing". Miss Fairweather did exactly as she promised and the rangers were teleported out of the cockpit. The Turbo Megazord also vanished from the scene, leaving behind a very frustrated General Havoc behind. The General manoeuvred Metallosaurus back into the river so it could undergo some repairs.

_Pegasus Garage_

Up on the monitors Billy looked at a very sorry sight. The Turbo Megazord had been extensively damaged, to the point that they didn't even dare disassembling it. The zord had been teleported back whole into the zord hangar near the Power Chamber. The outer chassis had been badly damaged, panels missing, wiring exposed and severe fire and smoke damage near the head of the zord. Angela had teleported there immediately with her engineers to assess the damage.

Billy turned his head at the sound of an opening door and saw five helmetless and despondent rangers. He could tell from their body language that the defeat had dented their confidence. The way their shoulders were slumped, the way their helmets dangled loosely by their sides, he had seen it all before.

The teens perched on a nearby workbench and stared at the ground, "I can't believe General Havoc totalled the megazord", Cassie began, "what are we going to do when he returns".

"Well Angela's looking at the damage now", Billy replied, "hopefully she'll have some good news".

Almost on cue the screen behind Billy activated and Angela's face appeared, "Hey guys how are you feeling?"

"Sore but we'll live", TJ began, "so give it to us straight Miss Fairweather, how bad is it?"

Angela sighed, "Pretty bad. Apart from the visible damage you can see, the attack has damaged the power matrix. Until we can get that fixed, we can't even begin to repair the external damage to the megazord".

"So how long will that take?" Charlotte asked.

"The matrix is a sophisticated bit of equipment and expensive", she replied, "there's no good way to put this, I think it'll take several weeks to get the megazord operational again".

"Several weeks", Carlos exclaimed, "General Havoc could be back in several hours". In frustration he threw his helmet across the room, where it slammed into a metal cupboard. The green ranger ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "I'm sorry, that Havoc guy really pissed me off".

"You're not alone there Carlos", Angela replied, "he managed to reduced months of planning and engineering into scrap metal in a matter of minutes". She sighed before continuing, "if I'm honest it might be quicker if I disassembled the megazord and rebuilt it from scratch".

"Alright Angela keep us updated", Billy said and deactivated the communication system. "Look this isn't the first time we've lost a megazord", she said to the rangers, "in fact it happened to me twice".

"Was that when the Thunder and Ninja Megazord were introduced", Ashley asked, remembering when those zords had been seen for the first time.

"Correct, except that time we had a little outside help to give us upgraded or new zord", he replied, "I'm afraid I haven't got anything else to offer you".

"Good thing we're here then", they heard Aimi's voice called out. She stepped out of the elevator with Xander and an unknown red head. Behind these two, Billy caught sight of a face that he hadn't seen in nearly two years.

"Kris", he said to the man, "is that you?"

"Sure is Billy", he replied, "nice set up you've got here", he could see the inquisitive look he was getting from the former blue ranger but he decided to cut him off, "they'll be time of explanations later".

"Who's this?" Carlos asked with a suspicious tone, he vaguely recognised the man but couldn't remember from where.

"Oh right you've never met before", Aimi replied, "this is Kris Hightower, he was our former team leader when we first arrived in Angel Grove and this", she pointed at the woman, "is his partner Captain Anna Dixon from Earth Prime, the dimension that Divatox attacked last".

"I appreciate this is a lot to take in", Anna said to the rangers and Billy, "but we don't have time for questions". She reached into her military coat and pulled out a disk, "Play the video on here", she said to the former blue ranger, "Oh and Billy, don't freak out ok".

Billy was confused by her statement until he played the video. Up on the screen was a man who look exactly like him, except his hair was a very dark brown, "My name is Commander Will Cranston", the man began, "if you're watching this then Captains Dixon and Hightower have found the Power Rangers". Will Cranston paused briefly before continuing, "After arriving in my dimension, Captain Hightower and I spoke at great length about the Power Rangers from his world. Using some of the information he gave me, I was able to design and build something that could assist us as a last resort against Divatox. Fortunately we forced her back before we got a chance to use it".

"Ok this is just too weird", Ashley commented, drawing murmurs of agreement from the other rangers.

"Having been briefed about the latest team in your dimension, I'm guessing that someone just made a sarcastic comment, probably the yellow ranger", Commander Cranston said. Ashley jaw dropped open as soon as he said that, "This is a lot to take in", he continued, "but all I can ask you to do it to trust me. I will send you our creation as soon as the Captains give the word", he paused briefly before adding, "good luck". With that the video stopped playing.

"I've confirmed that we've made contact and the delivery will be made to the desert outside the Power Chamber", Anna stated, "it should be here any minute".

"Well we'd better go take delivery", TJ said to everyone. The ranger retrieved their helmets and took closely next to the non rangers. In a flash of light they all disappeared from the garage.

_**A/N – **__So who predicted that Kris would've been hiding out in another dimension all this time? His and Anna's relationship does raise a weird philosophical question. If you lost the love of your life but another version of them arrived from another dimension, would you fall in love with them? You probably know what Will Cranston is delivering, if you don't you'll find out next time. _


	14. Operation Ground and Pound

_Chapter 14 – Operation Ground and Pound_

_**Previously - **__"This is a lot to take in", he continued, "but all I can ask you to do is trust me. I will send you our creation as soon as the Captains give the word", he paused briefly before adding, "good luck". With that the video stopped playing. _

"_I've confirmed that we've made contact and the delivery will be made to the desert outside the Power Chamber", Anna stated, "it should be here any minute"._

"_Well we'd better go take delivery", TJ said to everyone. The ranger retrieved their helmets and stood closely next to the non rangers. In a flash of light they all disappeared from the garage. _

The group landed safely and looked around the desert, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, "I don't see Commander Cranston's delivery", TJ said as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

Anna pulled out her dimensional drive from her pocket and tapped a couple of buttons, "It should be here in thirteen seconds", she turned to an open region of desert, "from over there". She fished around in her pockets and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, "You may want to cover your eyes, oh and stand back".

As soon as she finished her sentence there was a blinding flash followed by a massive bang. Everyone except for Kris and Anna were knocked to the ground by the shockwave of an explosion. "Sorry should have warned you about the effects of dimensional travel".

"Don't mention it", Carlos grumbled as he brushed himself down. He stopped though when he caught sight of the massive vehicle in front of him. It looked like a giant truck with two trailers attached. On the trailers were doors with the numbers two through to five.

"May I present to you Artillatron", Kris began, "possibly the largest moving vehicle ever created".

"It's..", Billy was stunned into silence as he looked at the giant zord, "morphanominal".

"Thought you'd approve", Kris smiled, "but if you think this is impressive, wait until you see what's inside". Using a remote control he had retrieved from his jacket, he opened the doors on Artillatron to reveal four different vehicles. There was a blue police car, a green dump truck, a yellow bulldozer and a pink and white ambulance. The front of Artillatron opened up to reveal a red fire engine, "These are the rescue zords, bet you can't guess which vehicle belongs to who", he added.

"They're incredible", TJ gasped with awe.

"Yeah General Havoc won't know what hit him", Charlotte added.

"It's good to see that Billy's a genius in other dimensions as well", Cassie said as she gave the former blue ranger a nudge.

Billy was still in awe of the creations, "It's amazing to think that", he paused as he didn't know how to address an alternate version of himself, "someone without any prior knowledge of zords or the morphing grid could come up with this".

"Commander Cranston is a genius", Anna began, "I've heard that you're smart Billy but the Commander's IQ is off the scale. It's why he's the commander of the Earth's defence systems as just 19".

"Man I can't wait to try these things out", Carlos said with excitement. Just then the rangers communicators went off and the green ranger answered the call, "Carlos here".

"Ay yi yi Carlos, General Havoc and Metallosaurus are back and they're attacking the city", Alpha cried.

"Don't worry Alpha we're on it", Carlos replied, "looks like I'm going to get my wish".

TJ approached Kris and Anna and shook them both by the hand, "Thank you, we'll never forget this".

"Want to know the best way to thank us", Kris replied, "take care of General Havoc and Divatox".

"Yeah and give them a shot or two from us", Anna added.

TJ nodded and the rangers fell into line, "Back to action", the red ranger called. In a flash of light they had teleported into Artillatron. With a rev of the engine, the massive carrier zord lumbered away across the desert.

"Come on I'll show you the Power Chamber", Billy said to Kris and Anna and teleported them into the building.

_Downtown Angel Grove_

Back in the city, General Havoc was causing carnage in the street with the newly repaired and upgraded Metallasaurus. He had re-enforced the outer hull and repaired the damage caused by the Turbo Megazord. He had also upgraded the weapons systems so there were additional cannons in the robots chest. "Ah what to destroy next", he laughed gleefully as Metallasaurus took aim at an office block. Using its tail the robot turned the building into rubble in a matter of seconds, sending debris raining down on the sidewalk below.

General Havoc was about to select his next target when he caught sight of a massive trailer heading in his direction. There was only one group of people that could belong to, "It's can't be", he cried, "I damaged your megazord".

"Oh you'd better believe it buddy", TJ called back. "Now shall we show him some rescue zord power", he said to the other rangers. He opened up the doors on the trailers and the rescue zords were released. TJ quickly followed in his own rescue zord.

"Rangers your zords have an additional mode", Kris called out over the radio, "push the red button to activate high stance mode".

"You heard the man", Cassie said to the others and pushed the button on her zord, "high stance mode activated".

"High stance mode activated", the others replied. The zords slowly transformed into their own warrior mode. They were smaller than a megazord but they were much more manoeuvrable.

"You think that will be enough to defeat me", Havoc snorted, "Metallosaurus attack". He moved the robot towards the rangers and swung his tail in their direction. The lighter zords were able to jump out of the way and began a co-ordinated attack on Metallosaurus.

"Alright let's try this", Charlotte said and activated her zords main weapon, a high powered sonic beam. The blast damaged the tail and lower body of Metallosaurus, rendering the tail largely inoperative.

"My turn", Carlos added and charged up his weapon. In vehicle mode his zord carried a large number of metal balls. In warrior mode they could be used as projectile, which the green ranger fired at high velocity at Metallosaurus. The cannon balls slammed into the chest of the robot and large metal panels fell to the ground below. Smoke was beginning to pour out from Metallosaurus.

"I'm not done yet rangers", General Havoc cried out and activated the robotic dinosaurs flamethrower.

"I don't think so", TJ replied and activated his special attack. A high powered water cannon appeared on his zords arm and extinguished the flame thrower. In addition the cannon had enough force behind it to damage the head of the zord.

"Look out he's going to fire his chest cannons", Ashley called out.

Cassie manoeuvred her zord into place, "Not if I have anything to do about it". Her zord carried a projectile weapon that looked like a giant hypodermic needle, "Huh I guess Commander Cranston has a sense of humour", she commented. Throwing it at the chest mounted cannons on Metallosaurus, she was able to jam the robots weapon systems. When General Havoc tried to fire, they exploded and caused significant damage to the robot.

"Damn you Power Rangers", Havoc roared, "don't you know how I am". He somehow managed to summon enough power to Metallosaurus' arms. The robot swiped all of the zords away, sending them crashing to the ground.

"How can he still be standing after that?" Charlotte commented as she righted her zord.

"I think it's time to bring them together", TJ said to the others, "activate the Rescue Megazord". The warrior robots changed again back into their car forms and slowly came together. The green and yellow rescue zords folded up at the end to form the legs of the megazord. The blue rescue zord slotted into position to become the lower body of the megazord. The pink zord split in two and formed the arms of the megazord. Finally the red rescue zord joined to the top of the giant machine. A slot opened in the top of the red vehicle a head and the Rescue Megazord was complete. It was the same height as the Turbo Megazord but it looked more imposing.

"I turned one of your megazords to scrap metal and I'll do the same to this one", General Havoc boasted. He tried to punch the Rescue Megazord but the rangers machine just took the blows without even flinching. Sending power to the tail, General Havoc attempted to wrap the tail of Metallosaurus around the megazord. The rangers were wise to this attack though and casually flicked the tail away before punching Metallosaurus in the chest, rocking the giant machine.

"Let's finish this", TJ began, "artillery power activate". Summoning two cannons from Artillertron, they perched onto the shoulders of the Rescue Megazord. Powering up the first weapon, a flamethrower, the megazord burned the outer shell of Metallosaurus to a crisp. The other weapon, a gatling gun, tore into the body and riddled it with bullet holes. The onslaught was finally too much for Metallosaurus. It lurched to one side before falling to the floor, exploding on impact.

The Rescue Megazord stood tall over the wreckage as the rangers jumped down to the street. Slowly walking through the debris, they tried to find any trace of the General. After a few moments, Ashley found something in the wreckage. It was General Havoc's face mask, "Well looks like that the end of him".

"I dunno Ash", Carlos replied, "I've seen plenty of horror films. Just when you think the bad guys gone, he comes back for one last attack". Suddenly the rangers were blasted from behind, knocking them to the ground. They slowly turned around and saw the battered form of General Havoc. His armour was missing in places and the metal that was still present was badly burned. Without his face mask, they could finally see the disfigured face of General Havoc underneath. It was pale as it hadn't seen daylight in years. His face was covered in scars that looked like they were from old burn wounds. There were also some fresh wounds from the destruction of Metallosaurus.

"Very astute of you green ranger", General Havoc called out. Without the amplifier in his mask, his voice sounded deep and strained, "It takes more than that to get rid of me", he pointed to his battered face, "can't you tell".

"Give it up Havoc", Cassie shouted, "you can barely stand".

"I'll still got enough power to destroy you", he fired another round of laser but the rangers were able to dodge out the way.

"TJ I think we need the Turbo RAM cannon", Ashley suggested.

"Good idea Ash", the rangers summoned the cannon and pointed at the advancing Havoc. "Last chance to surrender General", TJ said but General Havoc didn't stop. The rangers fired the RAM cannon and it tore through the General's chest. He had just enough time to check the wound before he slowly fell backward. On contact with the ground his body exploded, Divatox's older brother was gone.

"Come on guys let's get the Rescue Megazord back to the Power Chamber", TJ said sombrely. The rangers returned to the megazord and disassembled it. The individual vehicles returned to Artillatron and they slowly drove away from the scene.

_Angel Grove, Chelsea District_

After the battle Kris and Anna had returned to their apartment to pack up the last of their belongings. With the Rescue Zords delivered and General Havoc gone, there didn't need to stay in this dimension any longer. Aimi and Xander had returned with them to see them off, "So I guess this is it?" Xander began, "I didn't think I would miss you but after you disappeared I kinda did".

Kris smiled, "Remember the first day we met at the airport", he asked the young agent, "we nearly got in a fight in the middle of the terminal. Never did apologise for being an ass that day".

Xander laughed, "Still haven't".

A small smile crept onto Kris' face, "I'm sorry, to both of you. I know I wasn't the easiest guy to work with".

"Even though I didn't always like you, I did respect you", Xander replied before giving his former superior a hug, "Good luck, I glad you're finally happy".

Kris returned the hug and playfully ruffled Xander's short hair, "Nice hair cut by the way, it suits you". He then turned to Aimi, "If someone had told me that the perky young Aimi Miyamoto I was paired with three years would now be the senior field agent, I would have laughed in their face. But you're a fine agent Aimi, you've changed so much in the time I knew you. All for the better I should add".

"So have you", Aimi replied, "I think a certain red head has been good for you". She looked past Kris and caught Anna's eye, "I couldn't be happier for you". She gave Kris a tight hug which the older man returned. Soon she let him go, she stood back and took hold of Xander's hand, "So what's next for you two".

"We continue to rebuild our world", Anna replied, "with the threat of Divatox and General Havoc gone, we can finally relax". He hand them dropped to her stomach, "Hopefully we can bring this little one into a better world".

The jaws dropped on the younger couple, "Kris you sly old fox, congratulations two the pair of you", Xander said.

"Oi less of the old", Kris replied, "we already decided to name the baby after one of you, depending on the sex".

Aimi wiped a happy tear away from her eye, "You've gone soft on us boss".

He smiled in response, "I know and to show how soft I am", he threw her the keys to the apartment, "the lease has been paid up for the next 12 months. You two need your privacy and I know that Cassie is 18 now so this", he opened his arms up, "is now yours". Xander and Aimi were speechless as they looked down at the keys in their hands, "No need to thank me, it's the least I could do my two best friends".

Anna retrieved the dimensional drive and began the activation sequence, "Time of us to go", she began, "it was nice meeting you".

"You too", Aimi replied, "look after him won't you", Anna smiled in response.

"Will we see you again?" Xander asked the pair.

"Possibly", Kris said, "you never know what the future will bring". He gave them a final wave, "Goodbye you two", and in a flash of light the pair were gone, leaving Aimi and Xander alone in their new apartment. They were sad to see Kris leave but they were also pleased they got to say a final goodbye. He had finally found happiness and they couldn't be more pleased for him. After a final look at the apartment, they turned their back and left, closing the front door behind them.

_**A/N – **__Yay I remember the secondary set of zords. Slightly different way it was done than the show (no Phantom Ranger for example). That's probably going to happen a lot between now and the end of the series, familiar events but done in a different way to fit in with my universe. I'm pleased that I got to give Kris a final farewell and a happy ending too._


	15. Creep

_Chapter 15 – Creep_

_December 19 1997 – Chan Residence_

Tomorrow was the last day of school before the holiday's and Cassie had been put in charge of the end of semester Christmas concert at the High School. Unfortunately she had a serious problem, the band she had put together had dropped out at the last minute. Now she was struggling to find replacements at short notice. Currently she was lying down on her sofa talking to Ashley on the phone, hoping the yellow ranger could give her some advice, "What am I going to do Ash, I've tried everyone I know?"

"How about Charlie", Ashley replied, "or even Kat. Remember when she wrote and sung our school song in our sophomore year".

"They were the first people I asked", Cassie began, "Charlie's doing something for Justin's school and Kat's attending a wedding". She groaned in frustration, "We're only an hour's drive away from LA, surely there's some untapped talent out there".

Cassie heard the sound of clinking glass from Ashley's end of the phone, "Sorry I am listening, I'm also trying to make egg nog", the yellow ranger replied, "maybe someone will respond to your ads".

"Yeah you're right", just then Cassie's phone beeped, "sorry Ash I've got a call on the other line. I'll catch up with you later at the rehearsals".

"Alright Cass see you later", Ashley said and hung up her phone.

Cassie pushed a button to answer her other call, "Hello".

"Oh yeah is this Cassie Chan", a male voice said, "I saw your advert at the Youth Center and me and my friends would like to audition". There was a brief pause, "We're a five piece band, myself on vocals and lead guitar, we've also got another guitarist, a bassist, keyboardist and a drummer".

"Really!" Cassie exclaimed, "that's fantastic can you be at Angel Grove High in the next hour".

"Sure we'll see you there", and the mystery musician hung up the phone.

The pink ranger dropped the phone, leapt up off the sofa and began searching the floor of her apartment. After the incident with General Havoc, Aimi and Xander had moved out and taken the apartment Kris gave them in Chelsea. They still contributed towards the rent but essentially the place was Cassie's now. The up side to this was that she didn't need to clean up the front room and there were several jackets, sneakers, boots and other assorted items of clothing littering the floor. Grabbing a pair of boots and her leather jacket, Cassie spotted her acoustic guitar under an old pizza box. Knocking the box off, she lifted the guitar case off the table and sprinted out the door.

_Angel Grove High_

Even though it was well after school hours, Principle Kaplin had given Cassie special dispensation to use the auditorium to rehearse for the concert. Most of the other performers wouldn't be here for the final dress rehearsal for another hour so the pink ranger had plenty of time to assess this mystery band that had called her.

The caller had introduced himself as Crash and the rest of his band were called The Creeps. When Cassie pressed him for the names of the other members, Crash had simply brushed her off. Immediately after meeting them, Cassie had felt something was off with the band. They gave off a weird vibe and the clothes they wore were really odd, like they had jumped into a dress up box and pulled out the first things they could find. Weirder still was the colour co-ordination, each member of the all male group wore one of the Turbo ranger's colours, even pink.

Sensing a plot by Divatox, she was about to call the others when Crash and The Creeps started to play. Almost immediately the pink ranger felt her self control fading away. The only thing she could focus was the amazing music of the band. All thoughts of calling for back up were completely forgotten. She sat on her chair mesmerised by the music, slowly swaying to the beat.

When the song was over, Cassie clapped like an over enthusiastic fan girl, "Oh my gosh that was awesome", she exclaimed.

"Thanks, I'm glad you approve", Crash replied smoothly. He slowly approached Cassie until he was face to face with her. What the pink ranger didn't notice was that the other band members had surrounded her. She had no means of escape, "There is one thing you can do though", Crash added.

"What's that Crash", Cassie said, still completely under their spell.

"Prepare to die", Crash snarled and kicked her in the stomach. The blow knocked her backwards into the blue creep, who caught her with an elbow in the back of the head. Cassie tumbled to the ground holding her head. Slowly the spell lifted and she realised the danger she was in. As the yellow and pink creep lifted Cassie to her feet, she struggled against their tight grip. Crash approached her menacingly but the pink ranger was able to catch him with a roundhouse kick in the jaw. Crash held his face and smiled, "You shouldn't have done that".

The air began to drop around the band and slowly their appearance began to change. Crash changed into a red monster with an oversized helmet, golden eyes and a very large gun and sword. The blue creep had an ugly face and a blue military style uniform. The green creep had the head of a frog and an oversized cannon. The yellow creep had an eagles head and a baton style weapon. Finally the pink creep had a mutated cats head and was armed with bow. "I knew we couldn't fool you for too long pink ranger, that's why we had to hypnotise you", he laughed evilly followed closely by the other creeps.

Cassie struggled free from the yellow creep and elbowed the pink one in the ribs. Finally free she pointed at Crash, "You've just made a big mistake", she said.

She was about to morph when she realised she didn't have her Turbo key. Frantically searching her pockets, Crash laughed, "Looking for this", he said and waved her key in front of her, "you must've dropped it when you fell". He aimed his gun at her, it clicked when it was pointed at her head, "Goodbye pink ranger".

Suddenly the light shimmered in front of Crash as someone materialised in front of the monster. Cassie sighed in relief at the familiar sight, "Phantom Ranger, you came", she said.

"Don't worry Cassie, I've got your back", he snatched the key from Crash's hand, "it's not nice to steal".

"Well I'm not a nice guy", Crash responded and swung his sword but it was blocked by the Phantom Ranger's laser. He grabbed hold of Cassie and jumped over the Creeps before firing a round of laser beams at the monsters.

"I think this belongs to you", the Phantom Ranger said to Cassie and handed her key back to her.

She took the key from him and nodded, "Thank you, now fancy a double team". The Phantom Ranger nodded in agreement, "Shift into Turbo", Cassie called and morphed in a flash of pink light. She summoned her Turbo Bow in preparation.

"I've called you friends and they should be arriving any moment", The Phantom Ranger began, "I suggest we take this fight out of the school building though".

"You read my mind Phantom", Cassie replied before calling over to the Creeps, "hey uglies come and get us". She ran towards the auditorium's emergency exit and broke through the doors, leading to the school grounds. The Creeps followed Cassie and the Phantom Ranger outside, only to run straight into the other four Turbo Rangers.

"Well look what we have here", Carlos said as he folded his arms.

"You tried to kill our friend", Ashley growled, "now you're gonna pay for that".

Crash snorted, "You don't scare us".

Cassie and the Phantom Ranger fell into formation with the other rangers, "Perhaps you haven't heard of us", TJ began, "Red Turbo Ranger".

"Blue Turbo Ranger"

"Green Turbo Ranger"

"Yellow Turbo Ranger"

"Pink Turbo Ranger"

"Phantom Ranger"

"Cute", Crash mocked, "get them", he shouted to the other creeps. The rangers summoned their personal weapons and paired off against the Creeps.

Ashley ducked under a swing from the yellow creep before parrying another with her Star Chargers. Charging her weapon with yellow energy, she slashed them across the chest of the eagle monster. The yellow creep wasn't done though and he caught the yellow ranger around the back of her legs with his baton, knocking her to the ground. Temporarily playing possum, the creep was about to deliver another blow to the prone yellow ranger when Ashley leapt of the ground and drove her weapons into the creep, sending him flying across the grass.

The green creep was keeping Carlos on his toes. His giant cannon fired a powerful blast that the green ranger barely got out of the way from. The blast destroyed a tree behind him, leaving Carlos relieved that he had gotten out the way in time. Pointing his Thunder Cannon at the green creep, he fired his own blast that caught the creep directly in the chest, knocking him down. "Don't you know it's not the size of the weapon but how you use it", Carlos quipped.

The duel between the blue creep and the blue ranger was evenly matched. Both of them were wielding duel blasters that were neutralising each other's shots. Sensing that her current tactics weren't working, Charlotte decided to take a risk. Charging directly at the creep, she fired her Hand Blasters as quickly as she could. As she approached the monster, she slid across the ground on one knee between the legs of the creep. When she was directly underneath, she fired both her blasters and sent the monster flying up into the air. It hit the ground with a resounding thump.

Despite wanting to take revenge directly on Crash, Cassie found herself facing off against the pink creep. Both of them were using a bow, but the pink ranger was the quickest over the ground. Rolling away from a volley of arrows fired by the pink creep, she unleashed several of her own against the monster. It failed to avoid any of them and was thrown into the side of the school building, leaving a dent in the brick work.

TJ and the Phantom Ranger had teamed up against the strongest of the creeps and they had to admit, Crash was giving them a run for their money. He had been able to parry TJ's sword blows whilst simultaneously avoid laser fire from the Phantom Ranger. "Get behind him", the red ranger called over the Phantom, "we'll get him from both sides". The Phantom Ranger nodded and jumped over Crash. Using this temporary distraction, TJ sliced across Crash's chest twice, staggering the creep. The Phantom Ranger twisted in mid air caught Crash in the back with his laser. Crash fell to the ground with smoke pouring off his body.

The other rangers joined them as the injured creeps crawled over to their leader, "Ok guys Turbo RAM Cannon time". The ranger called on their team blaster and charged the weapon up. The Phantom Ranger stood beside them and readied his weapon. The six rangers fired at the same time and the multi-coloured blast hit the five creeps. They staggered for a moment before falling to the ground and exploding.

As the other rangers celebrated, Cassie walked over to the Phantom Ranger, "Hey I just wanted to say..", but she didn't get to finish her sentence. Divatox's torpedo hit Crash and he grew to giant size. The ranger staggered backwards to get out of the giant monsters way. Cassie turned to the Phantom Ranger, "It's alright Phantom, we've got.." but the Phantom Ranger had gone, "this", she forlornly added.

"Cass you joining us", TJ called over to her. She nodded and joined up with the other rangers, "We need Rescue Megazord power now".

_Angel Grove High_

The next day Cassie stood in the wings of the auditorium waiting for her cue. She hadn't found anyone to replace her band so she had decided to perform solo. She had explained the situation to Principle Kaplin who was initially disappointed but also happy that the show would still go on. Peaking through the curtains she saw the other rangers, minus Charlotte sitting in the audience. They gave her a wave and a thumbs up in support. She also caught sight of Coach Park in the crowd, the former green and black ranger gave her a reassuring smile.

Cassie was nervously re-tuning her guitar when she saw Billy approach her. She smiled at the former blue ranger, "Hey Billy what are you doing here, I thought this was for High School students and facility only".

"Well the Principle tends to be flexible with the student who got the schools highest marks in it's history", he laughed. "I heard your band dropped out".

"Yeah and my replacement turned out to be member's of Divatox's crew", she replied, "looks like the universe wants me to sing solo today".

Billy smirked, "I wouldn't be so sure, I'm not the only Angel Grove High alumni to return today". Billy stepped out the way to reveal two very familiar faces.

Clutching a pink guitar was a petite brunette wearing denim shorts and pink t-shirt. Next to her was a dark skinned teen with shoulder length black hair, dressed in black shirt and yellow blouse, "Tanya, Kimberly, what are you two doing here?" Cassie exclaimed.

Since leaving school, Tanya Sloan had moved down to Los Angeles to pursue a music career. According to magazine reports, she was one to watch for the future. Kimberly Hart's career post Angel Grove had been well documented, gymnastics Olympic silver medal followed by World Championship gold medal. She was arguably one of the most famous female athletes in America right now, "Well I'm back in town to promote my debut album", Tanya replied.

"And I'm here to visits some old friends for Christmas", Kim added. "When Billy said you were having trouble finding a group we volunteered to help".

Cassie smiled, "Bet you also wanted to check out the new guys as well", she said as she flashed her communicator at the two former rangers.

The pair looked at Billy who just shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't say anything, she's a perceptive person".

"Well I think the colour pink's in safe hands", Kim smiled, "nice ambulance zord as well".

"Thank you", Cassie began, "now shall we do this. I don't want to keep you two old timers up past your bed time". She smiled cheekily and flipped her long black hair before walking towards the stage.

"Old timers", Tanya shouted, "we're the same age as you". She then turned to Billy, "Did you teach you teach the new guys to be so cheeky".

"Nope must get that from their predecessors", he replied with a smile, "now your public awaits". Tanya and Kim grumbled but he could tell they weren't really annoyed. As they took to the stage to a massive cheer, Billy looked at the three generations of rangers up on stage and smiled. It was going to be a great Christmas in the city of Angel Grove this year.

_**A/N – **__Couldn't resist bringing Tanya and Kimberly back for a cameo at the end of this chapter. Just a heads up, tomorrow I'll be posting my second side story to Fuel. It's called White Wedding and it's a one shot around Tommy and Kat's relationship. Check it out if you're interested. _

_Thank you for the continuing support and reviews, please keep them coming. _


	16. I Fought The Law

_Chapter 16 – I Fought The Law_

_January 2 1998 – Streets of Angel Grove_

It had seemed like such a good idea to add a new member to their team. Divatox's monsters were getting stronger and they needed all the help they could get. When Billy had unveiled his latest creation the rangers had been excited but all that good will to their new team mate had completely disappeared.

The rangers sat in their Turbo Karts, their engines shut off and slowly cooling down. They had been in pursuit of a monster when, to their surprise, a police cycle pulled up alongside them before blocking their path down the street. The police cycle then fired off a beam which stopped their karts dead in their tracks. The officer who pulled them over began spouting off traffic regulations and how recklessly they had been driving. Much to their embarrassment the officer then pulled out his note book and began writing the teens a ticket. A crowd had begun to gather, the sniggers and stares further added to the shame.

"Who does this guy think he is", Cassie whispered over to the red ranger, "we're trying to save the city".

"Yeah I thought he was meant to be on our side", Carlos added. The green ranger glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of a young child pointing and laughing at the rangers.

"Let me try something", Ashley said to the others before turning her head towards the officer. She began to flutter her eyelashes, even though he couldn't see them under the helmet, "We were only going a little over the speed limit, couldn't you let us off just this once officer".

The officer shook his head, "I'm just doing my job Sir".

The other rangers sniggered at the statement, much to Ashley's annoyance, "I'm a girl", she grunted in response.

"This isn't getting us anywhere", Charlotte said as she fumbled around under her steering wheel. She pulled two wires out and tried to hot wire her kart. Try as she might the vehicle failed to start, "Damn it he did a really good job of deactivating our karts".

TJ gripped the steering wheel on his kart tightly in frustration, where had it all gone wrong?

_Flashback – Two days ago_

_Billy had summoned the other rangers to the Power Chamber with some urgent news. It was approaching 7pm and the rangers were anxious to get to get this over with as quickly as possible. Every year the Hammond's threw a spectacular New Year's Eve party at their house. They were a reasonably well off family and their property was large enough to accommodate the anticipated guests. There was no formal dress code but it was a tradition that the guests dress as smartly as possible. The rangers had all decided to follow this tradition, well four of them had, "Charlie I thought we agreed to dress up for tonight", Ashley groaned, she was wearing a yellow cocktail dress that skimmed the ground when she walked. _

"_I am wearing my best clothes", the blue ranger replied pointing to her black jeans and long sleeved blue blouse, "I'm even wearing heels", she added and showed off her wedged heeled black boots._

"_One day we'll get you into a dress", Cassie smiled as she smoothed out her light pink dress, "even the boys made an effort". TJ and Carlos had rented tuxedos for the evening, they were identical except TJ had a red bow tie and Carlos had a green one. _

"_Can we just get on with this", Charlotte snapped, "I'm sure Billy didn't bring us here to criticize my choice of outfit". _

"_You're right I didn't", Billy said making his presence know for the first time. The rangers looked at the former blue ranger and noticed how tired he looked. His sandy blonde hair looked frazzled and he had dark rings around his eyes. "I know it's New Year's Eve so thank you for coming on such short notice". _

"_No offence Billy but could this wait until tomorrow", Carlos complained, "don't you have a party to attend"._

_Billy sighed internally at the green rangers words, he did have somewhere to be. Tanya and Kimberly were still in town and they had used their celebrity influence to get himself, Trini, Adam, Kat and Tommy VIP access to the most exclusive party in all of Angel Grove. He promised Trini that he would be there as soon as possible but he still had so much to do, "Unfortunately Carlos we can't predict when Divatox will attack next. It seems that killing her brother has made her more vicious than before. That's why I decided you need some extra help"._

_The teens looked amongst themselves, "You mean a new ranger?" TJ asked, "We already have the Phantom Ranger on our side"._

"_The Phantom Ranger is a bit unreliable", Billy replied, "he only shows up when he wants to". The rangers couldn't disagree with that, he had helped them during the pizza incident and with Crash and The Creeps. He had appeared a couple more times but not enough to count him as a regular team mate. "That's why I came up with this", he added before pushing a button on the console. A panel opened up in the floor and an object covered in a cloth began to rise slowly up. When the platform stopped the other rangers gather around. "TJ would you do the honours"._

_The red ranger nodded and pulled the cloth off. Underneath was a human shaped robot with a largely blue body. He had silver highlights on his knees, elbows and wrists. On his chest were a set of traffic lights mounted horizontally. Finally his head had been stylized into a patrolman's helmet, complete with headset, "What in the world is this?" TJ asked._

"_Rangers may I introduce the Blue Senturion", Billy announced, "the newest member of your team". _

_The idea for a robotic ranger had struck Billy suddenly one day when he was creating Alpha 6. The Alpha series had always been a great assistance to the rangers so surely the next logical step would be to create a robot that could directly help the rangers. With his reinforced body and advanced power system he would be more durable and have more stamina than a human. His idea had gathered momentum until he was able to produce the results that were standing in front of the rangers. Billy had worked around the clock trying to get the Blue Senturion up and running. _

"_So what does this guy do?" Cassie asked as she eyed the robot curiously._

"_Glad you asked", Billy began, "he comes equipped with a powerful weapon called the Senturion Synergizer and will ride on his own personal police style bike". He then showed the rangers an image on the screen of a police car sitting in the zord bay next to their Turbo Zords, "The Blue Senturion will also have his own zord, called Robo Racer. When activated it can transform into warrior mode to help out the Turbo or Rescue Megazord". _

"_This all sounds..great", Ashley said without much enthusiasm in her voice._

"_Oh and the best part is that he's programmed to work as a patrol cop", Billy added, "so when it's quiet he can help out the AGPD ". _

_The rangers said nothing but smiled reassuringly at Billy but secretly they all secretly wondered if his workload and lack of sleep had finally caused him to lose the plot. All they could hope for was that the Blue Senturion worked as well as he was meant to._

_Present Day_

Unfortunately the Blue Senturion wasn't working as well as he was meant to, if he were then he would be joining them in the chase after Divatox's monster rather than writing them a speeding ticket. It was clear that he had some kind of programming fault as he was more interested in being a patrol officer than a ranger. "Dude you're meant to be on our side", Carlos said as he got out of his kart and approached the Blue Senturion, "you're letting Divatox's monster get away".

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to step back", the Blue Senturion said.

"But he's right though", Cassie added as she jumped to her feet, "what's more important, ticketing us for speeding or stopping the monster.

The Blue Senturion seemed to consider this for a couple of moments before responding, "The traffic laws must be obeyed", this got a groan of frustration from the pink ranger.

"All right that does it", TJ growled as he got out of his kart, closely followed by the yellow and blue rangers, "we've wasted enough time with this clown". His brought his wrist up to his mouth and activated his communicator, "Alpha where's the monster now?"

"He's attacking the financial district", came Alpha's replied, "why aren't you there yet?"

"Long story Alpha, can you teleport us there?" TJ asked.

"You can't leave, I haven't finished writing your tickets", The Blue Senturion said.

"Take it up with the Police chief, oh and keep the karts", TJ replied sarcastically before he and the other rangers teleported away.

The Blue Senturion shook his head, "Such disregard for the traffic safety laws", he muttered before he began to chain the rangers Turbo Karts together.

_Power Chamber_

Billy was sitting at a console, his chair tilted all the way back. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and thought back to the events of the last hour. The rangers had caught up with the monster and destroyed it the first time with the Turbo RAM Cannon. When it grew the Rescue Megazord had great difficulty with the beast and the Blue Senturion had refused to follow his verbal instructions to go and help them. Eventually he had to use the manual override to send Robo Racer to the scene. Controlling the zord remotely from the Power Chamber hadn't been easy but Billy just about managed. Finally the rangers had put the monster down with their Megazord but that was only the beginning of Billy's headache.

When the rangers returned they had not been impressed with their newest team member. They had even used some colourful language that he didn't even know the younger teens knew. Long story short they wanted the Blue Senturion deactivated until it could actually function as a member of their team, not an overzealous traffic cop.

He didn't understand where he had gone wrong and he wasn't use to failure. As far as he could remember all of the wiring had been completed correctly. Maybe there was something deep within the computer code that he had mistyped. He rubbed his eyes, the bright lights of the Power Chamber were making them stream with water. He had put in long hours at the Power Chamber trying to get this project ready. Captain Mitchell had informed him that this was his top priority. Billy snorted as he recalled that memory, he felt like asking him where this fitted in with his other top priority assignments.

Deciding that his contact lenses were irritating his tired eyes, he wheeled himself over to the other console and began to take them out. Fortunately he kept a pair of glasses in a drawer for times like these, "Thought I'd find you here", he heard a familiar female voice say. He turned around but he only had one contact lens in so he could only see a blurry outline but the mostly yellow attire told him it could only be one person, "then again you're always here lately", Trini added bitterly.

Billy took out his other lens and put his glasses on, "I assume you heard about the failure of the Blue Senturion", he said.

"It's all over the news", she replied, "robotic cop collars the Power Rangers. It was the top story on CNN tonight".

"Great", Billy sighed, "I'm a national laughing stock".

Trini walked over to her boyfriend and sat on the workbench next to him, "Billy you can't keep doing this to yourself. You've been working here almost 24 hours a day for the last month. You barely eat or sleep", she paused before added the next part, "and I can't even remember the last time we spent any time together".

"What about New Year's Eve?" he said defensively.

"Oh yes that", Trini began, "we get tickets to the best club in town on their busiest night of the year. If I recall you arrived three hours late and then, despite the loud music, fell asleep fifteen minutes later. It was only because Tanya's pleading with her record label that they didn't throw us out". She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I wanted my first kiss of 1998 to be with you, instead I was stuck with Kim".

His eyes snapped to his girlfriend, "Wait you and Kim...really?" he wasn't sure if she was being serious

"Well you'll never know because you were asleep in the basement", Trini nearly shouted. She stood up and began to pace in an attempt to calm herself down, "You need to tell Captain Mitchell that your workload's too high. Not only are you working on ranger stuff, he's also got you working on other stuff for the agency".

"But this is all important", Billy shot back.

"And it's more important than me?" she shouted before slamming her hand into the metal workbench. "Something needs to change and soon".

Billy raised a quizzical eyebrown, "What are you trying to say?"

Trini didn't look him in the eye when she spoke, "I'm not saying anything yet but if you don't sort this situation out soon then..." she paused, "well I'm used to not having you around much anymore, I might decide to get _really _used to it". Trini didn't wait for his response and teleported away immediately.

The former blue ranger put his hands behind his head and screwed his eyes tightly shut. Trini hadn't said it directly but the threat was thinly disguised. If he was honest with himself she was completely right, he had been neglecting her and his other friends. Six of his best friends, some of whom lived on the other side of the country, had been in town for two weeks and he had spent most of his free time in the Power Chamber. Billy resolved that things were going to change in the future, just as soon as he got the Blue Senturion to work correctly.

_**A/N – **__Uh oh sounds like trouble in paradise. Well every relationship has to sail through choppy waters occasionally. So the Blue Senturion has arrived and you will notice it was much different that the series. I'm throwing this out there, I don't like the Blue Senturion character. However I'm going get over that for the sake of the story, so won't be acting this way for long. _


	17. It's Electric

_Chapter 17 – It's Electric_

_January 10 1998 – Angel Grove Park_

After the original failure of the Blue Senturion, Billy had been working harder than ever trying to get him up and running. There had been signs of improvement from the robotic ranger but his programming still wasn't correct. At least Billy had gotten him to release the Turbo Karts back to the team, which was a small blessing. The rangers had also noticed some tension between Billy and Trini whenever they were in the same room. They weren't sure what had happened between the couple but there was definitely a frosty atmosphere between them.

To try and take his mind off the Blue Senturion and his relationship difficulties, the rangers had dragged Billy out of the Power Chamber and down to a travelling fair that was set up in the park. The young genius didn't want to come willingly, it took the pleading eyes of the three girls followed by the two boys picking him up and teleporting him down to the park.

The sun had set and it seemed that everyone from Angel Grove was attending. The stalls and rides were brilliantly illuminated and cheers of excitement could be heard be heard from every corner of the fair. The only person would wasn't enjoying himself was Billy, "Guys I really need to get back to my work", he complained.

"Billy you must be the oldest teenager on the planet", Carlos began, "seriously you're only a year older than us and you act like a middle aged man".

"I'm sorry for trying to be a responsible mentor", Billy grumbled.

"There's a difference between responsible and just plain boring", Ashley said as she took a bite of her cotton candy.

"Exactly so stop complaining", Cassie added as she tore off a piece of her cotton candy and forcefully stuffed it into Billy's mouth, "and have some fun", the pink ranger added.

The teens visited a few stalls and consumed more sugar than was probably healthy for them. After a while Billy had to admit that he was enjoying himself. Maybe Trini was right, perhaps he was spending too much time working in the Power Chamber. She was visiting Kat at the former pink rangers new apartment on the edge of the city. He resolved to call her as soon as he got back from the fair. "Hey look a test of strength machine", TJ said to the others. He flexed his arms to show off his muscles, "Bet I'm the strongest one here".

"Dream on", Carlos replied, "I've got this one nailed", he then turned to Billy, "fancy joining us?"

Billy shook his head, "No thanks, I think you two will comfortably beat me".

"Suit yourself", Carlos said as him and TJ joined the queue for the machine.

As Billy fished around in his bag of sweets, he became very aware that the three girls were crowding around him. He looked at them suspiciously, "Can I help you?"

"Now the boys are out the way, you can tell us why you and Trini have been giving each other the cold shoulder", Cassie said.

"What makes you think that?" Billy replied defensively.

"Firstly we're women we know these things", Charlotte began, "secondly you two are normally all lovey dovey around the Power Chamber but this last week you've barely set eyes on each other".

The former blue ranger sighed and cursed the girls for being so perceptive, "If you must know we had an argument last week. Trini thinks I spend too much time at the Power Chamber working".

"Well you do", Ashley replied bluntly, "I'm beginning to wonder if you actually sleep there".

Billy looked around and saw the others nodding in agreement, "But I need to finish the projects I'm working on", he responded, "you need the Blue Senturion up and running".

"Ok we'll give you that", Cassie began, "but even before then you spent practically every waking moment at the Chamber". Billy sighed because it was true, he had spent a lot of time getting the Turbo powers and the zords up and running. As soon as one project had been completed then it was time to start the next one.

"Want some advice?" Charlotte stated, "Women need to feel appreciated, treated like they're royalty. Trini knows that you love her but it wouldn't hurt to show her every one and then".

Billy thought about this for a few moments, "You're absolutely right", he began, "and I'm going to start right now".

"Just doing our service for womenkind", Ashley smiled. Billy began to walk away but he suddenly found his path blocked by a number of Piranhatrons. People began screaming as they encountered the fish like creatures and tried to run away, however, they found all available exits blocked.

"Great what are they doing here", TJ called out as he ran over to join the other rangers, closely followed by Carlos.

"I dunno but I bet they don't want to ride the ferris wheel", Cassie replied as her eyes darted across the park. She was trying desperately to find an escape route, or at the very least a place to morph. It soon became apparent that the Piranhatrons were not only blocking the exits, they were also blocking the entrance to any place that the rangers could hide.

"We're being herded like sheep", Carlos whispered to the others and he was right. The crowd inside the park were being directed towards a flat area of grass where a stage had been set up for a performance later that night. Up on the raised platform were half a dozen Piranhatrons standing guard over everyone. The audience area was fenced off from the rest of the fair, making it a perfect enclosure to trap a large number of people. When the footsoldiers were happy that everyone at the fair was present, they closed the gate and padlocked it shut.

"Well isn't this shocking", they heard a voice call from the stage. Standing tall over the crowd one of Divatox's crew. His body was all red with a lightning bolt design on his chest. His head came to several points, giving the illusion of spiky hair, "My name's Electrovolt", he began, "and I have a proposal to make". He began to pace the stage, "I know that in attendance right now are the Power Rangers", the teens looked nervously between themselves, "I would like you to turn them over to me".

"And if we refuse", a male voice called out.

Electrovolt laughed, "Then this will happen to each and every one of you". He grabbed hold of a nearby electrical cable and began to pull gather energy. After a few second he shot a bolt of lightning from his hands at a nearby Piranhatron. The poor creature was incinerated before it had a chance to blink, "You have fifteen minutes", he stated before walking off the stage.

Immediately an argument broke out amongst several members of the crowd. Some wanted to find the rangers and turn them over, others wanted to protect them at all costs. The verbal arguments soon descended into a fist fight between two people. As people tried to separate the two, the rangers and Billy slowly backed away to discuss their options, "I say we give ourselves up", Ashley began, "our secret identities aren't worth the lives of all these people".

"Be very sure before you do that", Billy advised, "it may save the people here but think about what you could lose".

"He's right", TJ replied, "we could be putting our families at risk, not to mention the unwanted attention we'd get".

"Surely that not worth more than innocent people", Carlos argued.

"I think I might have an idea", Billy said to the others and pulled out a cell phone. He dialled a number and waited for someone to answer, "Hi Trini it's me", he rolled his eyes when he heard her response, "no I'm not at the Power Chamber, the guys dragged me to the fair and that's why I'm calling. There's a monster here can you get the emergency services here as soon as possible?" He smiled when he heard the concern she was showing for him, "I will and I love you too". He turned to the rangers, "Good news the police will be here shortly".

The other teens rolled their eyes, they knew that was code for the Blue Senturion. "Well I hope the police know where their priorities lie", Cassie said sarcastically. Billy nervously shrugged his shoulders but didn't respond. The minutes seemed to drag on forever and so did the arguments between the crowd. The brawling had stopped but the discussion was still heated and passionate.

"Time's up", Electrovolt called out, "what's your decision?"

TJ lent close to Charlotte and whispered in her ear, "If the police aren't here in the next few seconds, prepare to fight, pass it down the line". The blue ranger nodded and whispered TJ's instructions to Carlos next to her.

When no one spoke and the rangers hadn't made themselves known, Electrovolt shook his head, "Humans, so noble", electricity crackled between his fingers, "now who's going first?" The rangers slowly pulled out their Turbo Keys and were about to morph when they heard a siren approaching their enclosure.

The Blue Senturion's police bike rolled across the grass and pulled up next to the main gate. The robot got off his bike and looked at another motorcycle propped against the fence, "Illegal parking, that's a ticket I'm afraid".

The rangers rolled their eyes, clearly the Blue Senturion wasn't completely sorted. Even the crowd turned on the robot, jeering him as he wrote out a ticket. Electrovolt burst out laughing, "This is the best rescue effort you humans could come up with. A robotic ranger who thinks he's a traffic cop all by himself. Don't think that will stop me".

As he prepared an electrical charge, the rangers became aware of a shimmering light behind Electrovolt. "He's not alone", a voice said and the Phantom Ranger revealed himself. The Phantom knocked Electrovolt's arm just as he fired a blast. It hit the gate, blowing it off its hinges. Unfortunately it also hit the Blue Senturion, the robot jolted violently several times before he crumpled to the floor.

The crowd didn't give him a second glance as they stepped over his prone form and ran for the exit. The rangers used this distraction to fight their way toward the stage. TJ forged a path for his team by kicking several Piranhatrons out the way. He was also assisted by the crowd, who also jostled the footsoldiers out the way. Soon the teens had fought their way backstage area, "I think the coast is clear", the red ranger said to the others.

"I'll join the crowd", Billy said, "don't want anyone to link me to the rangers"

"Don't forget what we said", Cassie called over to the former blue ranger and he smiled in response.

"Shift into Turbo", TJ called and in a flash the teens had morphed. They burst through the curtains and onto the stage ready to help the Phantom Ranger, only to find that he had taken care of all the Piranhatrons.

"What took you so long?" they were a little surprised at the sense of humour shown by the Phantom, usually he was a very serious person.

"So you finally decided to show up", Electrovolt called out, "I'm a little disappointed that you sent your robotic pet".

"What did you call me", they heard a stern voice call out, "Senturion Synergizer". To the rangers shock, the Blue Senturion had recovered from his blast and was finally helping them out. Moving quickly the robot fired off several blasts from his weapon, quickly knocking Electrovolt off his feet. The monster though wasn't beaten yet, he fired off an electric blast of his own which knocked the Blue Senturion's weapon out of his hand. The robot shook off the loss of his weapon by charging the monster and unleashing a barrage of kicks that Electrovolt struggled to block.

"Wow remind me not to annoy that guy", Ashley said.

"So is he on our side now?" Charlotte asked the others.

"I think he always was", The Phantom Ranger replied, "the electric shock must have shorted out the police officer programming, leaving behind only the ranger circuitry".

The red ranger eyed the Phantom Ranger suspiciously behind his helmet, "Just who are you?"

The Phantom Ranger didn't get a chance to respond as Electrovolt flew over their heads and crashed into through the wooden stage. The rangers jumped down and caught up with the Blue Senturion. On her way Cassie had picked up the Blue Senturion's weapon, "Here I think you dropped this", she said as she handed the gun over.

Electrovolt slowly pulled himself up through the stage and staggered to his feet, "I refuse to be beaten by a bunch of kids and their robotic reject".

The Blue Senturion stepped forward, "Justice is about to be served by the Turbo Rangers", he began before preparing his weapon, "Blue Senturion, Senturion Synergizer".

The Phantom ranger then produced his weapon, "Phantom Ranger, Phantom Laser".

The other Turbo Rangers pulled out their special weapons, "Pink Turbo Ranger, Turbo Wind Fire".

"Yellow Turbo Ranger, Turbo Star Chargers"

"Green Turbo Ranger, Turbo Thunder Cannon"

"Blue Turbo Ranger, Turbo Hand Cannons"

"Red Turbo Ranger, Turbo Lightning Sword", the rangers assembled their weapon onto the Turbo RAM Cannon and aimed it directly at Electrovolt, "Ready", TJ called.

"Aim", the Phantom Ranger added.

"Fire", the Blue Senturion called. Everyone fired their weapons simultaneously and the multi-coloured blast flew toward the monster. The energy beam tore a hole through the monsters chest and it slumped to the ground before exploding. The shockwave blew apart the wooden stage, causing the rangers to duck the flying debris.

"That's one way to bring the curtain down", TJ joked, drawing groans from the other rangers.

"Hey guys", they heard Billy called out. They faced the former blue ranger and saw him running towards them, hand in hand with Trini, "excellent team work".

The rangers powered down and approached the couple, "I see you made up", Cassie beamed, "I'm so pleased for you".

"I apologises for neglecting her over the last few months", Billy began, "and the rest is history".

"How did you get here so quickly", TJ asked, "I thought you were with Kat tonight?"

"Well when Billy called I teleported over to see if I could help", Trini replied. She looked at the Blue Senturion who was standing stiffly at attention, "Good to see you've joined the team".

"Just needed the right motivation Ma'am", he replied.

"Ooh I like him", Trini cooed. She looked behind the rangers, "Aren't you missing a team member?"

The others looked around and saw that the Phantom Ranger had disappeared again, "Man what's with that guy", Carlos complained, "I wish we knew who he was".

"Maybe we'll find out one day", Cassie replied, "I dunno about anyone else but we've got the fair to ourselves, who fancies some more cotton candy".

"Not me, I feel sick after the last lot I ate", Ashley said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I've got room for more", Charlotte replied before turning to the two male rangers, "did you two ever find out who was the strongest".

"We didn't", TJ responded as he looked at the green ranger, "race you to it". Carlos laughed before sprinting off after his team leader. The female rangers also ran off in pursuit of their team mates.

Billy rolled his eyes, "Kids these days".

"Oh Billy act your age for once", Trini chastised before giving him a quick kiss, "race you to the Dogdems".

The former blue ranger laughed and turned to his robotic creation, "Fancy giving me a lift?" he asked. The Blue Senturion nodded and fired up his bike, Billy jumped on the back before they sped away after the others.

_**A/N - **__So the Blue Senturion gets shocked to his senses and finally joins the team. It didn't take long but I couldn't have him act like an idiot for too long, the joke would've worn thin eventually. I'm writing like a man possessed at the moment and I'm on track to complete 9 chapters in 9 days. That'll take me to the end of this story if I manage that so I've got my thinking cap on for the last story in the series, can't believe I'm almost there. _


	18. The Unforgiven

_Chapter 18 – The Unforgiven_

_January 20 1998 – Angel Grove City Hall_

There was an excited crowd of young children gathered outside of City Hall early in the morning. As part of the local councils drive to help the youth of the city, they had set up a 'Big Brother' campaign. Due to the increased monster attacks the council felt that having an older, responsible person to look out for the children of the city would reassure kids and parents alike. Any child who was under the age of 14 could be brought to City Hall for the day where they would spend the day with an older teenager. If the child enjoyed themselves, they would be assigned that particular big brother or sister for the next six months.

TJ and Carlos were at the sign-in table confirming their presence at the event with the organisers. The red and green rangers had been chosen by the High School as big brothers and they were awaiting their assigned child for the day. After a few moments the events secretary approached the pair with a clipboard in hand, "Carlos Vallerte?" she asked and the green ranger nodded in confirmation. "May I introduce you little sister for the day", she stepped aside to reveal a young girl around 8 or 9 years old. She had shoulder length blonde hair and was carrying a doll in her arms, "This is Silvy Larson", she continued, "Silvy this is Carlos, I'm sure you two are going to have fun today".

"Come on Silvy, shall we go to the park", Carlos asked the young girl. She nodded and took hold of Carlos' outstretched hand.

"See ya later", TJ waved to his friend before turning back to the secretary, "anyone for me yet, I'm TJ Johnson?" he asked.

The secretary looked down her list, "Doesn't look like it, we've had more volunteers than children so far" she replied. "I'll check back at the drop off point and see if we've had any new arrivals. Why don't you wait over there by the entrance?" TJ smiled in response and walked over to the edge of the sidewalk and waited for his assigned charge.

As he waited he thought about the last few days and the latest addition to their team. Whatever the monster Electrovolt had done to the Blue Senturion appeared to be permanent. The robot was now much more dedicated to his ranger duties and came to the ranger's aid immediately when he was called. After checking that he wasn't going to malfunction, the team had donated the Blue Senturion to the AGPD. When he wasn't needed in battle, the Blue Senturion would serve as a normal member of the force.

The red ranger was pulled from his thoughts by the return of the secretary, "Good news TJ we've had a late arrival". TJ smiled but that changed when he saw the youngster that he had been assigned, "TJ this is.."

"Justin?" TJ cut the woman off.

"So you two know each other that's great news", she responded, "excellent well I've leave you to it then".

TJ looked at Justin in confusion, whilst the event was inclusive for every child, it was mainly designed for children without siblings or parents. The red ranger knew that Justin's mom had passed away but he still had his dad and Charlotte at home, "Justin what are you doing?" he asked, "does your dad or Charlie know you're here?"

"Nah I signed myself in at the desk", he replied brightly, "if we hurry we might be able to catch up with Carlos".

Something wasn't sitting right with the red ranger but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. From the image Charlotte had painted of her home life, there was nothing out of the ordinary, just a loving father and an occasionally annoying little brother. So why would her younger brother feel the need to sign himself up to the Big Brother program without the rest of his family's knowledge? He decided to press further, "It's not that I'm disappointed to see you", he began, "but this event is mainly designed for kids who don't have anyone else. Take the kid Carlos had been given, both her parents died when she was young so she's living in foster care".

Justin's mood dropped almost immediately, "Just because I have a sister doesn't mean I can't have an older brother as well?"

"That's not what I'm saying", TJ replied defensively.

"Maybe I'm not happy, did you think of that", Justin shot back before picking his pace up slightly. TJ caught up with him but stayed a couple of steps behind. They walked towards the park in silence for a few minutes before Justin spoke up, "I'm sorry TJ, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that".

"Don't sweat it", he replied, "I guess I'm just a little confused. Most of the kids here today have no one but you've got your dad and older sister. What made you sign up?"

Justin stopped in his tracks and bit his lip. He hadn't banked on being assigned one of his sister's friends as a big brother. He wanted to tell TJ everything but the Stewart siblings had agreed not to share anything about their home life with anyone, not even their best friends. But the youngster could tell that TJ wouldn't let the subject drop until he had an answer. Suddenly there was a flash of light and several Piranhatrons appeared in front of the pair. TJ immediately stood in front of Just protectively, "Justin run back to City Hall", TJ called out, "I'll hold them off".

The younger Stewart turned around but his route back was blocked by more Piranhatrons and a monster. The creature had a green scaly body and the head of a snake, "Not so fast little boy", the monster hissed.

"Great just what I need", TJ grumbled, "stick close to me Justin, I'll try and clear us a path". The red ranger grabbed the nearest footsolder by the wrist and flipped it onto his back. He then caught the next one with a straight kick to the stomach. TJ's fighting style didn't have the agile flips and spins of the other rangers. Instead he relied on his strength to overpower his enemies. He grabbed a trash can from the sideway and slammed it into the head of another Piranhatron. He then placed the can over the footsoldiers head and kicked it into two other Piranhatrons. "Come on Justin we haven't got long".

The youngster though had been grabbed by two Piranhatrons and he was struggling to get free. Just as TJ was about to rescue him, Justin clipped one creature in the back of the leg with a kick. This was enough of a distraction to shake himself loose, before nailing the other Piranhatron with a perfect spin kick. He backed away towards TJ's position, "Where did you learn how to do that?" TJ asked in shock.

"I took junior martial arts classes with Tommy Oliver last year", Justin replied, "you're not so bad yourself". TJ was about to thank him when he saw the monster spit some liquid at the pair. The red ranger knocked Justin to the ground just as the substance hit the street light behind them. It corroded the metal pole, which snapped in half and crashed to the ground. The monster fired again but the pair were able to take shelter behind a mailbox.

Justin looked around and saw that they were completely surrounded. After his sister had told him that she was the blue ranger, he had quickly guessed the identities of the other rangers. Charlotte hadn't confirmed or denied this but he knew his sister well enough to know that he was right. He also knew that TJ wouldn't morph with him present unless he said something, "TJ I don't have time to explain but I know you're the red ranger". TJ looked stunned and was about to deny it but Justin stopped him, "I know my sister is the blue ranger, she told me herself. I'm also pretty smart so I guessed who the other rangers are. Now morph so we don't get dissolved by that monsters acid".

TJ shook his head at the kid before pulled his Turbo Key out of his pocket, "I'm going to have a long talk with your sister if we get out of this", he said whilst pointing the key at Justin. "Shift into Turbo" he called and slammed his key into his morpher. In a flash of red he morphed and pulled out his Turbo Lightning sword.

Fully powered up, the red ranger was able to dispatch the remaining Piranhatrons quickly before turning his attention to the monster. Before he could attack the other rangers arrived with their weapons ready. Seeing that he was now outnumbered, the monster teleported away, "Man that was quick", Carlos grumbled, "I ditched Silvy in the park for no reason".

"Talking of the Big Brother program", TJ said before turning his attention to Charlotte, "I think we need to have a chat".

"Me?" Charlotte replied as she pointed to her chest, "what about?"

The red ranger didn't take his eyes off his team mate, "You can come out now", he called out. The other rangers saw a familiar mop of brown hair poke his head over the mailbox.

"Erm, hi guys", Justin said and gave them a sheepish wave.

Charlotte shook her head, "Oh Justin, what have you done?"

_Power Chamber_

The rangers had retreated to the Power Chamber with Justin in tow. The youngster had been taken immediately with Alpha 6 and wouldn't stop pestering the robot. Sensing that the rangers needed to talk, Billy led Justin away to show him the rest of the Power Chamber. Charlotte sat on a console whilst the other four rangers sat on the console opposite her. The blue ranger nervously fiddled with her hands as she waited for the inevitable questions from her team mates.

"I'm not sure how to begin", TJ said quietly, "I suppose I'll just come out with it, why was Justin at the Big Brother Day and why does he know that you're the blue ranger?"

"He knows you're a ranger?" Cassie added in a surprisingly harsh tone, "you know that's against the rules".

"Hold up there Cassie", TJ began, "we don't want to accuse Charlie of anything and I just want to add that I'm not angry, I just want to know the truth". He paused before continuing, "Especially as Justin told me he wasn't happy at home".

Charlotte didn't say anything for a few moments, she just continued to twist her fingers. Eventually she spoke, "I suppose everything is interlinked", she began, "firstly Captain Mitchell knows that I told Justin about my ranger status and he has know for the last few months".

Carlos looked like he was about to ask a question but TJ cut in front of him, "How about we let Charlie explain everything first, then we can ask questions later".

She smiled in appreciation, "Thanks TJ", she took a deep breath before continuing, "the truth is that Justin and I have largely been living by ourselves since our Mom died. Dad still provides for us but I don't think he spent more than a hundred days at home last year. He does some sort of job in IT that he seems to be more interesting in than us". She took another quick pause, "As for the reason why Justin knows I'm a ranger, he was disappointed that I wasn't spending as much time with him as I used to. I didn't want to lose the last family I had so told him, or more accurately I showed him".

The others didn't know what to say, they had known Charlotte for years and thought they knew everything about her. They were shocked that their best friend could keep this a secret and also that none of them had noticed for the last two years, "Why didn't you tell us?" Ashley asked softly.

"We agreed not to share this with anyone", Charlotte replied, "I didn't want Justin put into care. I'm so sorry I really wanted to tell you but I thought it would be for the best", she paused to blink back a couple of tears, "I just didn't want to lose my little brother".

The two girls immediately crossed the divide and placed an arm around the blue ranger. The two boys also took a few steps closer, "That explains why Justin wanted a big brother then", TJ stated.

"I guess he misses doing manly stuff", Charlotte said as she wiped away a stray tear, "I try and do as much with him as I can but it doesn't beat having a strong male influence".

"Well Justin has just gained one big brother", Carlos began, "he gained one in me as well".

"And two big sisters", Cassie added, "on one condition, no more secrets".

Charlotte smiled at her friends, "Thanks guys", she opened up her arm, "group hug?"

The other rangers smiled and they embraced each other, "From now on we do everything together as a team", TJ said to the others. The moment though was spoiled by the sound of the Power Chamber's alarms, "Speaking of doing everything together". The rangers broke apart as gathered at the viewing screen just as Billy, Justin, and Alpha hurried back into the control room.

"Looks like Terror Tooth is back", Billy stated to the rangers, "go, I'll keep an eye on the little guy".

"Thanks Billy", TJ replied, "Alright guys lets do this, Shift into Turbo".

_Cranston Residence_

Later that night Billy had returned home after leaving Alpha to tidy up any loose ends at the Power Chamber. The rangers had defeated the monster and come back to retrieve Justin. The former blue ranger had made them promise not to involve Justin in ranger business if they could help it and also stated that he wouldn't be allowed in the Power Chamber unless another ranger brought him along.

Billy had changed into his pyjamas when he got home and immediately called Trini. His girlfriend was away with her family this week but they had caught up by phone every day. He laid in his bed as he wrapped up his conversation with her, "Yes I wish you were here too", he stated before breaking out into a broad grin, "yes we can do that when you get back, alright I love you. Speak to you tomorrow". He placed his cell phone on his bedside table before switching off the light.

He was just drifting off to sleep when his cell phone rang. Fumbling for the phone he eventually grabbed it and answered, "Hello?"

"Sorry Billy were you asleep?"

It took a few seconds for Billy to register who was speaking, "Captain Mitchell what can I do for you?"

"I apologise for disturbing you at this hour but this is an emergency", Mitchell began, "there's been a break in at the Power Chamber.

Billy immediately bolted upright and turned on the light, "But that's impossible, no one can get in without a communicator".

"That's what I thought but Alpha confirmed that someone accessed the Chamber, apparently they managed to deactivate the security systems", the Captain responded.

"So was there any damage?" Billy asked.

"Alpha's checked the systems and there no damage but there is something missing". Mitchell paused and for Billy it felt like an eternity. When Captain Mitchell did respond he dropped the phone in shock, "The Gold Zeo Ranger morpher is missing".

_**A/N – **__People have been asking if there would be a Zeo team up and this confirmed that yes there will be. This is a bit of a transitional chapter with the rangers finding out about the Stewarts neglectful father. I did some research and amazingly there's no minimum age that a kid can be left home alone in the state of California. In fact that true in my home country and all but three US states as well. As long as the children are provided for and you're not leaving them in obvious danger then it fine. Whether the police or social services would take any action in this scenario...questionable I'd say I doubt they'd want to take that chance. _


	19. A House Divided

_Chapter 19 –A House Divided_

_January 24 1998 – Power Chamber_

Billy Cranston sighed deeply and rubbed his tired eyes. He was taking a break from studying computer readouts and security footage from the break in at the Power Chamber a few nights ago. Whoever had gotten in and stolen the gold zeo morpher had clearly known what they were doing. There was no trace of a breach in the computer logs and the surveillance cameras didn't pick up anything out of the ordinary. The only time their thief had appeared on tape was in the main chamber itself and all the time the assailant had kept his back to the camera. They clearly knew a lot about the security systems and how to get what they wanted. But what didn't make sense was that only the gold ranger morpher was stolen.

"Found anything yet Billy?" he heard a voice speak on a monitor, he lent forward in his chair and saw Captain Mitchell on the screen.

"Nothing", Billy replied, "they didn't trip any alarms and knew exactly where the cameras were. Alpha tried dusting for prints on the zeoniser storage chamber but there nothing there either".

Captain Mitchell rubbed his face before responding, "I'm not taking this decision lightly but I'm putting the Power Chamber into lockdown. All ranger business will be conducted out of the Pegasus Garage until further notice".

"But Captain, that's not feasible", Billy complained, "the garage isn't as well equipped as the Power Chamber".

"I'm sorry Billy but we've had a major security breach and I can't ignore that", Mitchell replied, "I also heard that you had the younger Stewart sibling there a few days ago".

The former blue ranger looked confused as he didn't know what the Captain was insinuating with that comment, "You don't think that Justin was responsible for this do you? Plus if I recall correctly it was your idea not to take further action with his situation".

"I'm not accusing anyone Billy, just passing comment", was Captain Mitchell's cryptic reply.

Billy shook his head, Justin might be a smart kid but smart enough to find out how to bypass security systems and avoid detection on all of their surveillance equipment? "I'm still not happy that you didn't tell the other rangers that Justin knew about them and I'm also not happy with the accusation, _captain"._

Captain Mitchell straightened himself in his chair, "Two hours Billy and I want that place completely locked down pending further investigations" and with that he shut down communication.

Leaning back in his chair and letting out an audible groan, Billy looked up at the ceiling blankly. For whatever reason, Captain Mitchell clearly didn't want his orders to be questioned. Ever since the start of the New Year, Billy hadn't been completely happy with his current role but he didn't know what else he could do. He felt more like a general dogsbody rather than a true mentor to the rangers. He discussed this with Captain Mitchell but he had been a little dismissive of Billy's ideas. The former blue ranger hoped that it didn't take a serious incident before things changed, "Alpha", he called out, "looks like we've got a busy few hours ahead of us". Resigning himself to everything for the time being, he began to pack up the essential equipment.

_Downtown Angel Grove_

Just a few blocks away from the Agency Headquarters was a fitness center that the rangers were able to use free of charge. It was extremely well equipped and gave the teens a chance to keep in top shape between monster attacks. Out of the building stepped TJ with his gym bag in hand. He zipped up the front of his red hooded sweatshirt to protect himself from the chilly breeze. Between the gym and agency HQ was a number of alleyways and narrow streets. They looked dark and intimidating but in truth they had been made up to look that way so members of the general public would avoid them.

TJ had decided to drop in at the Pegasus Garage to try out a couple of new vehicles that had been delivered. They had been discovered sealed away in the mountains on the outskirts of the city, seemingly without explanation. Miss Fairweather had run a few tests and determined that the technology wasn't from Earth and when activated the cars would have some degree of sentience. The first car, a bright red sports car, she had called Lightning Cruiser. The other vehicle, a blue convertible jeep, she had called Storm Blaster.

Eager to try out Lightning Cruiser TJ hurried through the alleys, however, he heard the sound of someone crying. Slowing his pace down, he cautiously made his way over to the source of the noise. He was surprised to see a golden coloured robot kneeling down and whimpering. He had golden horns on his head, underneath one was a small car tyre. On his chest was a silver radiator grill, he also had silver patches around his hands and legs. "Erm hello, is everything ok", he asked cautiously.

Startled the robot jumped to his feet, "Oh hello", it replied meekly, "I'm a little lost, could you help me".

TJ was a little hesitant but the robot wasn't giving off any evil vibes, "Sure I'll see what I can do, my name's TJ by the way".

"Bara", the robot replied, "I'm trying to find my way home", he leaned closer to TJ to whisper the next bit, "I'm not from around here".

This guy's getting more cryptic by the minute TJ thought, "If you're not from here, where are you from?" The robot pointed to the sky, "From the sky", the robot shook his head, "from space?"

"Yes the planet Bowzock to be precise", Bara replied.

A robot from outer space, not the strangest thing I've seen in the last few months the red ranger thought, "Alright I have a few friends nearby, I can't make any promises but they might be able to help".

"Oh thank you so much", the robot said and hugged TJ tightly. The red ranger gave a nervous smile as he felt the squeeze of Bara's metal arms against his body. Leading Bara down the alley toward the Pegasus Garage, he wondered how the robot had found his way to Earth in the first place. Perhaps when Divatox forced her way into this dimension it had damaged something out in space. Maybe Bara had gotten caught up in a temporal disturbance.

As they approached the end of the alley, TJ found his path blocked by a figure in a red long sleeved shirt and brown cargo pants. The familiar face shook his head, making his long brown hair shake, "I'm sorry TJ I can't let you go any further".

"Tommy?" he asked in confusion, "what are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making a serious mistake", the red zeo ranger responded, "that robot you're with is General Bara, a renegade member of the Machine Empire". Earlier that day Tommy had arrived in Angel Grove to catch up with Kat when he saw General Bara harassing a group of younger children. When the General caught sight of the former red ranger, he immediately ran away. As a precaution Tommy had followed him and tracked Bara to this alleyway.

TJ spun around and glared at the robot, who stood there trying to look as innocent as he could, "Well yes that was true but I've changed, turned over a new leaf as you would say".

"Don't believe him TJ", Tommy replied, "I caught him earlier this morning trying to turn some children in robots like himself".

"Maybe you're friend is blinded by his hatred of the empire he fought", Bara said defensively, "but I've changed my ways, the destruction of the Empire showed me the error of my way".

Clearly caught in two minds, TJ turned back to his predecessor, "Let's bring him in peacefully", he called out, "maybe he's telling the truth".

Tommy looked hesitant for a few seconds and his guard dropped but he quickly shook his head, "TJ he needs to be stopped, if you won't do it then I will". He sprinted past TJ and leaped into the air, hitting a flying kick on Bara, the assault knocked the robot onto his back. As Tommy stood over the robot, Bara cowered from the former red ranger.

"Hey what do you think you're doing", TJ shouted as he stood between Tommy and Bara.

"Don't be fooled by this Machine Empire General", Tommy replied, "I know how they think".

"I think I can tell when someone's lying", TJ shot back. Tommy tried to duck around TJ but the current red ranger blocked his path, this happened a couple of times, "Tommy stop this".

"Can't do that TJ", Tommy replied before pushed TJ out the way. He responded by grabbing Tommy by the shirt and pulling him back. Soon a grappling match developed between the two red rangers. TJ used his extra strength to push Tommy into some nearby metal trash cans. The sound of falling metal rang out around the alleyway but Tommy still had a firm hold on the red ranger. He put TJ in a headlock but couldn't get the leverage he wanted. As they stumbled through the alley, TJ fought out of the hold and he grabbed the front of Tommy's shirt. Using all of his strength he judo tossed Tommy to the ground, the former red ranger coughed as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Very impressive red ranger", Bara said in a much harsher tone that before, "but you should have listened to your friend". TJ turned around just in time to see the wheel on the side of General Bara spin and fire out an energy blast at the red ranger. The force of the blast threw TJ into a nearby wall with a resounding crack. The red ranger slumped the ground unconscious, "Stupid rangers, always so trusting", Bara added as he stepped over Tommy to get to TJ's fallen body

"You'll never get away with this", Tommy gasped as he tried to grab hold of Bara's leg. The Machine Empire General responded by kicking Tommy in the ribs.

"But I already have", Bara spat, "the red ranger here will be my new robotic general. Soon everyone on Earth will be converted as well and the Machine Empire will rise again". He threw TJ over his shoulder and in a flash of light, teleported away.

Tommy slowly rolled off his back and onto his knees, holding his ribs as he did so. As he struggled to take a breath, he heard a female voice scream his name. He turned his head and saw two familiar faces running toward him. First was a tall blonde female in a pink t-shirt and black trousers, the second was an Asian teenager with long black hair, a green shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"I'm fine Kat", Tommy reassured his girlfriend, "it takes more than that to keep me down".

"You still shouldn't have gone in alone", Adam said as he helped his friend to his feet. Whilst he was tracking General Bara, he had contacted the former pink and green zeo rangers for backup. Unfortunately they hadn't caught up to him in time.

"Yeah but I wasn't expecting General Bara to be so persuading toward TJ", Tommy replied, "he even had me falling for his act at one point".

Adam steadied Tommy on his feet by throwing the former red ranger's arm over his shoulders as Kat rubbed his back gently, "So what do we do now?"

"We need to contact the others", Tommy said in his best leader voice, "Adam call Rocky and Kat you can contact Tanya", he sighed before continuing, "I'll try and reach Jason but he hasn't returned any of my calls in nearly a year so I don't hold out much hope". Tommy winced as he was helped down the alley, "TJ was talking about the Pegasus Garage, let's head over there, perhaps the Turbo Rangers use it as a base", the others nodded as they helped their former leader toward the garage.

_Forbidden Zone_

On her submarine, Divatox had seen everything that had happened in the alleyway. She leant back in her captain's chair and steepled her gloved fingers. The Machine Empire hadn't existed in her home dimension and she hadn't come across them in any other universes either but she liked what she saw. A single general had taken out one ranger with very little effort, something she had failed to achieve so far. A sick smile appeared on the pirates face before she reached for the intercom, "Porto get your lazy butt up here and bring Rygog as well".

She jumped up from her chair and bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently. After what felt like an eternity to her, the pair appeared on the bridge, "Finally what took you so long", she held up her hand, "don't answer that. Porto I want you to watch this". She played back the footage from the alleyway moments ago on the main viewing screen.

"That robot took the red ranger out very easily", Porto began before pausing for a moment, "so you want us to go after the other rangers?"

"Sort of", Divatox beamed, "I think we should help this guy out". She paced across the floor of the sub, "Clearly this guy is powerful and can easily destroy the rangers. Once they're out the way I can destroy that useless robot and claim this Earth as my own".

"An excellent plan", Porto replied, "I'll ready one of the crew now".

"Not so fast you bloated barnacle", Divatox spat, "if this robot can beat a ranger that easily, we'll need to send our strongest soldier". She stared at Rygog for a few moments, "Porto how big is the dimensional tear?"

"Big enough to send a small fleet of Piranhatrons", Porto then caught onto Divatox's train of thought, "together with the most powerful crew member. But I would caution you, if this fails then we might not have enough energy to increase the tear for a few weeks".

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Porto", Divatox said gleefully, never taking her gaze off Rygog, "that's why I'm sending you".

"Me?" Rygog replied.

Divatox rolled her eyes, "Yes you moron", she drolled, "you've proven yourself to be my strongest general in the past, so don't screw this up".

Rygog saluted, "I won't let you down", and he marched off the bridge to ready the Piranhatrons. Divatox smiled and clapped her hands in excitement, with this new robot and her strongest crew member, the rangers didn't stand a chance. It was only a matter of time before the people of Earth bowed down at her feet.

_**A/N – **__First appearance of the alien cars, although other than in the team up, they won't have a huge role to play until the final battle. Finally any Sentai fans out there might see a few references to both Ohranger and Carranger (in particular their team up episode)_


	20. Coming Home

_Chapter 20 – Coming Home_

_Pegasus Garage_

Tommy, Kat and Adam had quickly made their way over to the Pegasus Garage, much to the surprise of Trini, who was on the showroom floor when they arrived. She quickly directed them to the secret lift down to the lower level of the base, where they had met up with Billy. The former blue ranger dragged himself away from setting up the equipment brought in from the Power Chamber to catch up with his friends. As a lot of the systems were offline due to the change of base, he didn't know anything about the attack or that TJ was missing. Even the teleportation and communication systems were temporarily offline so he had to contact the remaining Turbo Rangers by cell phone.

Quickly though the four former rangers started formulating a strategy to recover TJ and defeat General Bara. Even though it had been almost a year since the four of them had done anything ranger related together, they slipped straight back into the swing of things effortlessly. They were so caught up making battle plans that they didn't even notices the current team of rangers arrive. Even after called up to them, the Turbo Rangers couldn't get their attention. The underground section of the garage had a security feature, after using the lift someone had to buzz you into the main hangar. The only exception to this rule was if you were teleported in. So the current team of rangers were left stuck in a small Perspex box, unable to get anyone's attention.

After watching the former rangers planning a way to rescue their leader for a few minutes, they began to feel a little marginalised. "You don't think a monster got us and we're actually invisible?" Cassie asked her fellow rangers.

"I dunno but I'm feeling a little unloved right now", Charlotte answered for the others.

"Guys I'm sure this isn't deliberate", Ashley added, trying to calm the tension in the room.

"Deliberate or not, I've had enough of this", Carlos declared before banging forcefully on the walls, "Hey can someone let us in", he shouted. This immediately drew the attention of everyone in the room. Giving the Turbo Rangers a sheepish smile, Billy pushed the button to release the door and let them in.

"Sorry I forgot that teleportation was down", Billy said to the rangers.

"Yeah why is that", Ashley asked, "we had to drive all the way over here".

"Not to mention getting trapped in the Pope box over there", Carlos added and pointed at the lift.

"That's not important right now", Billy hastily replied, trying to divert attention away from the security breach at the Power Chamber.

"Actually I think it is important", Tommy cut across his friend, "you're a ranger down and the rest of the team don't have teleportation or the Power Chamber to back them up".

Billy sighed, he remembered the conversation with Captain Mitchell earlier today, "Orders of the Captain, that's all I'm allowed to say".

"Forgive the language but that's a load of crap Billy", Kat spat. The others were a little shocked, the Australian was usually restrained with her language.

"Alright but this can't go any further than this room", Billy replied before taking a deep breath, "there was a break in at the Power Chamber a few nights ago. Nothing was damaged but they did steal something, the gold zeo ranger morpher". The group of current and former rangers exchanged a few looks but they didn't immediately say anything, which gave Billy the chance to continue, "Until we can determine the source of the breach, all operations are to be carried out from here".

"Why weren't we told about this?" Carlos growled, his temper close to boiling over.

"Captain Mitchell's orders", Billy responded, "as the assailant knew how to avoid the cameras, he thought it could be an inside job".

"But that's crazy", Charlotte protested, "we've got our own morphers why would we want a zeo morpher?" Suddenly a thought drifted into her mind, "He thinks it was my brother doesn't he". Billy didn't respond but he didn't have to, "Well our leader really trusts us doesn't he", she added sarcastically.

The room descended into silence for a few moments as they digested this information from Billy. For the more experienced rangers they all had the same common thought, Zordon would've trusted us. All of them had experience dealing with the agency so the lack of trust shown wasn't a huge surprise. But this time it had, indirectly, caused them to lose one of their own, something that needed to be rectified as soon as possible, "Look I know what everyone's thinking", Tommy said to the group, "because I'm thinking it too but the most important thing right now is finding TJ. I couldn't stop him from being kidnapped so I'm going to do everything I can to bring him back".

"Tommy it wasn't your fault", Cassie said with a reassuring smile, "I'm sure you did everything you could".

Carlos nodded, "And I'm sorry for my attitude earlier", he added.

"You're anxious to save your friend and leader", Adam replied, "we get that".

With all the rangers, past and present on the same page, Billy could get on with organising a rescue. "Alright we need to get the computer back online so we can start tracking TJ", the others nodded in agreement.

"I've called Rocky and Tanya", Kat began, "we need all the backup we can get". The teens began unpacking some equipment needed to get the system back online but all the time, Billy's looked at a lone metal case in the corner of the room. He really wanted the computer online to analysis the contents of that box, hoping that they would be safe to use after all this time.

_Unknown Location_

The first thing TJ noticed as he slowly regained consciousness was the throbbing pain in the back of his head. The second thing he noticed was the uncomfortable position he found himself in. He was hanging from the ceiling by his arms, a thick chain tying his hands together. His feet were dangling a few inches above the ground, leaving him free to swing. Slowly the memories of earlier today came back to him, the robot in the alleyway, the scuffle with Tommy and finally the blast that knocked him out.

TJ looked around the stone cell he found himself in. There were no features except for a door consisting of a few metal bars. The only thing in the room with him was the chain tying him to the ceiling. Just then he heard footsteps approaching his cell and turned around to face the cell door. The first sight that greeted him were about half a dozen cogs, where Bara had found them from the red ranger didn't know. Next General Bara arrived followed by someone TJ didn't expect to see, Divatox's chief enforcer, Rygog.

"Ah I see our guest is awake", Bara greeted, "I trust you enjoyed your little nap".

"It would've been better if the room had a decent view", TJ sarcastically responded. "I see you've found some additional help", he added, nodding in Rygog's direction.

"Just a bit of an insurance policy", Bara responded.

TJ laughed, "He'll betray you the first chance he gets".

"I wouldn't expect anything less", Bara began, "but we've reached an agreement of sorts. He helps me achieve my ambition of turning the Earth's population into mindless machines and in return Divatox gets you as her new personal plaything". Slightly revolted by that idea, TJ struggled to keep his breakfast down, "Now must dash, the planet isn't going to conquer itself", Bara added before leading his entourage away from the cell.

Determined to free himself, TJ struggled against his chains but it was no use. They were firmly fastened and he was only damaging his wrists. Before another plan could come into his head, he heard the sound of laser fire in the distance. Initially he dismissed it as a test exercise by the cogs, he didn't want to get his hopes of a rescue up too much.

Suddenly there was another burst of fire and cog flew into view, slamming into the wall opposite his cell in several pieces. A couple more cogs advanced on their fallen colleague but they were quickly struck down by a familiar figure. TJ would recognise the black suit and large golden shield anywhere, even in the murky light of his cell. The golden staff only confirmed it for him, "Hey TJ, you ok man", the gold zeo ranger greeted.

"I am now you're here", the red ranger responded. The gold ranger used his staff to blast the doors open. He entered the cell and sliced the chain holding TJ to the ceiling, "Thanks for the save".

"We're not out the woods yet", the gold ranger responded, "for some reason teleportation's down, so we're going to have to get away from here the old fashioned way".

"I can use my Turbo Kart to get us out of here", TJ responded before his face dropped, "but General Bara took my morpher".

"You mean this", the gold ranger opened his hands to reveal TJ's Turbo Morpher and Key. The red ranger smiled and strapped the morpher back onto his wrist. Quickly morphing, the red turbo ranger now stood where TJ had been standing a moment ago.

He called on his Turbo Lightning Sword and inclined his head slightly, "Ready for a team up?" The gold ranger nodded and the pair charged out of the cell, weapons at the ready.

_Pegasus Garage_

A couple of hours had passed since TJ had been taken and the rangers were no closer to locating the red ranger. The computer was connected but the system was taking forever to boot up. With Billy frantically trying to speed everything along, the others were left with nothing to do but exchange stories about their past battles. There was one piece of good news, the other former zeo rangers had arrived safely at the garage. Fortunately Tanya was in Blue Bay Harbor promoting her latest single so they didn't have to wait for her to arrive from Los Angeles. She had met up with Rocky at the music store and they both drove together in Rocky's pickup truck.

"This must be a joke", Tommy asked the Turbo Rangers, "you really got baked into a giant pizza".

"Oh totally", Ashley began, "do you know how hard it is to get mozzarella cheese out of your hair?"

"Good thing TJ isn't here, he loves this story", Carlos added.

"If that had happened to us, we would've been fine", Tanya said and nudged the former blue zeo ranger, "Rocko here would've eaten his way out".

"For the last time I don't eat that much", Rocky replied defensively, "all the working out I do burns a lot of calories".

"Yeah we believe you", Charlotte smiled at her predecessor.

Just then the computer beeped into life, "Guys I've done it", Billy exclaimed. The rangers immediately rushed over to the computer.

"Great job Billy", Cassie began, "can you tell us where TJ is?"

Billy began typing a few commands into the computer before a map of the city appeared on the screen. The former blue ranger looked puzzled though, "This can't be right, according to the reading he right on top of us".

Before Billy could continue, the garage door that led out to the underground highway opened. The teens immediately dropped into a fighting stance, ready for whatever was coming their way. To their relief it was the red turbo ranger on his Turbo Kart and he had brought a guest with him. "TJ!" The Turbo rangers exclaimed and rushed to greet their leader. The zeo rangers were more concerned with the other person who arrived with the red ranger.

"How did you escape?" Cassie asked.

TJ demorphed and pointed over at the gold zeo ranger, "I had a little help".

The zeo rangers gathered around the gold ranger, "Jason?" Tommy asked trying to look through the rangers visor.

The gold ranger responded by demorphing, revealing a familiar face, "Hey guys", Jason Lee Scott responded, "it's been a while". The last time any of the zeo rangers had seen or spoken to their friend was the day the Machine Empire had been defeated. He had handed his powers back to Zordon, stating that he didn't want to be involved in the ranger business anymore. A few days later he had left the city of Angel Grove completely and travelled across the country to the east coast. They didn't even know where he was living now, the latest rumour was that he was living in New York City.

"Jason we've been worried sick about you", Tanya scolded, "where the hell have you been?"

"There'll be time for all that later", he responded in a very formal manner. Looked around the underground garage, "Not the Power Chamber but it fits the car theme I suppose", he added. The Turbo Rangers weren't sure if this was a positive comment but they didn't get the change to question the gold ranger as Billy had stepped forward.

"I see you have the gold zeoniser", he said pointing to the device on Jason's wrist, "so it was you who broke into the Power Chamber".

Jason gave a small nod, "Two weeks ago I was attacked by cogs near my dorm room at NYU", he began. "I was a little surprised because I thought we destroyed all the cogs last year. Why they came after me I don't know, revenge I guess".

"Maybe not", TJ interrupted, "General Bara wanted a new second in command for his new Machine Empire, that's why he kidnapped me. Perhaps he instructed his cogs to go after you first".

"That's a possibility", Jason replied, "anyway long story short, I got on my bike and rode across the country to investigate. I decided that I might need my powers back so I gained access to the Power Chamber to retrieve them. I began tracking the cogs as best as I could, that's how I knew where they had taken TJ".

"Why didn't you come to us", Tommy asked his supposed best friend, the other zeo rangers nodded in agreement with their red ranger.

Jason sighed before responding, "I thought I had burned my bridges with you guys after, well you know". Before the others could interrupt he held up his hands, "As I said before we can talk more later. Right now we need to stop this robotic monster".

"And I think I've got just the thing to help you", Billy said as he picked up a metal briefcase off the floor. He opened it up to reveal the five zeonisers, "How would you like to suit up one more time?"

The zeo rangers looked at each other and then into the briefcase, "But Billy what about the energy problem", Kat asked. Due to the energy of the zeo crystal, it had become too dangerous for the zeo rangers to wield their powers. Towards the end of the Machine Empire, their powers had nearly killed them twice.

"I scanned them with the computer as soon as I got it back online", Billy began, "because they haven't been used in a while, their power levels have naturally returned to a safe level. I think they should be safe enough for one last fight".

Tommy smiled at his friend and retrieved his morpher, closely followed by the other zeo rangers. The Turbo Rangers smiled at their immediately predecessors as the zeo rangers strapped their zeonisers onto their wrists. General Bara and Rygog wouldn't know what hit them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**A/N – **__Some news I've finished writing this story now (yay) so I'm going to take a well earned writing break for Christmas. There'll still be regular updates so don't worry about that. The break will give me a chance to plan the final story of this series and also work on my latest project. I'm planning my own version of Dino Charge and depending on how "brave" I'm feeling I might write them both simultaneously. Thanks for the continuing support and the reviews, please keep them coming. _


	21. The Fire Still Burns

_Chapter 21 – The Fire Still Burns_

_**Previously - **__The zeo rangers looked at each other and then into the briefcase, "But Billy what about the energy problem", Kat asked. Due to the energy of the zeo crystal, it had become too dangerous for the zeo rangers to wield their powers. Towards the end of the Machine Empire, their powers had nearly killed them twice._

"_I scanned them with the computer as soon as I got it back online", Billy began, "because they haven't been used in a while, their power levels have naturally returned to a safe level. I think they should be safe enough for one last fight"._

_Tommy smiled at his friend and retrieved his morpher, closely followed by the other zeo rangers. The Turbo Rangers smiled at their immediately predecessors as the zeo rangers strapped their zeonisers onto their wrists. General Bara and Rygog wouldn't know what hit them. _

The Zeo Rangers barely had enough time to check their morphers were secured when an alarm sounded throughout the garage. The assembled rangers gathered around a small television screen to see what the trouble was. In downtown Angel Grove they saw General Bara and Rygog blasting several buildings and terrorising the general population. Following behind the two monsters were several legions of Piranhatrons and Cogs.

"Well they didn't waste any time", Rocky stated as he watched Rygog blast laser bolts from his eyes.

"Perhaps it's time we sent out our own welcoming committee", Billy suggested, "as teleportation is still down, you're going to have to drive to their location". He fished around in a drawer and found a couple of sets of car keys and through a set each to TJ and Tommy, "We've got a couple of company vehicles you can use".

TJ though had other ideas. He looked into the vehicle holding bay and saw something that would do the job much better, "Thanks for the offer Billy but I've got another idea", he then looked at the red zeo ranger, "care to join me Tommy", he added whilst pointing at something in the back of the garage.

"Thought you'd never ask", Tommy then threw his keys at the gold ranger, "you can drive the team Jase".

"Great I get all the fun jobs", he replied sarcastically as he led the rest of the zeo rangers towards a black SUV.

"Good luck guys", Billy called out as three vehicles screeched out of the garage.

_Downtown Angel Grove_

"I forgot how much fun this was", General Bara cried as he fired an energy blast from the tyre on the side of his head. The blast tore through a shop front sending glass and debris everywhere. The Piranhatrons and Cogs were smashing everything in sight. Windows, tables, doorways and various other pieces of furniture were destroyed by the rampaging footsoldiers.

"I'll have to admit, you certainly know how to terrorise these pitiful humans", Rygog added as he fired an energy blast from his eyes, destroying a stone fountain in the middle of the shopping district. The villainous pair set their sights on the glass fronted facade of the mall but before they had a chance to fire, they were struck by laser fire from an unknown source, "Who dares to fire upon us?" Rygog roared.

Divatox's second in command soon got his answer. Out of the debris cloud two brightly coloured vehicles drove towards them at high speed. There was a blue convertible jeep being driven by the blue ranger and containing the rest of the Turbo Rangers. The other was a red sports car with the Red Turbo ranger at the wheel, along with someone Rygog didn't recognise. The General though did recognise this stranger, "Damn it's the Red Zeo ranger", he then caught sight of a black SUV and the occupants of that vehicle, "and the rest of the Zeo rangers".

The red and blue vehicles fired off another rounds of laser fire, thinning out the footsoldiers considerably. General Bara was furious, "They're ruining everything", he exclaimed. The three vehicles screeched to a halt and eleven teenagers stepped out and approached Bara and Rygog with purpose.

"Oh well it could be worse", Rygog shrugged but he was soon made to eat his words. The two villains were knocked over by a speeding Police bike ridden by the Blue Senturion. The robot parked his bike and took his position with the other Turbo Rangers.

"Sorry I'm a little late", he apologised.

TJ smiled, "Just good to have you here", he replied to the robotic ranger before turning to the villains, "surprised to see me?"

"I'll admit I underestimated you red ranger", Bara replied, "I won't make that mistake again".

"I think it's time to end the Machine Empire once and for all", Tommy said to the group before calling over to the Turbo Rangers, "mind if we go first?"

"Be out guest", Cassie smiled back.

Tommy and the others activated their zeonisers before he called, "It's morphin' time".

"Zeo Ranger I Pink"

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow"

"Zeo Ranger III Blue"

"Zeo Ranger IV Green"

"Zeo Ranger V Red"

"Gold Ranger Power"

In a flash of multi-coloured light, the Zeo Rangers were ready for battle for the first time in nearly a year, "Power Rangers Zeo", they called.

"Our turn", TJ called to his team as they pulled out their Turbo Keys, "Shift Into Turbo", he called and the rangers slammed their keys into their morphers. Another bright flash of light later, the Turbo Rangers appeared next to their predecessors. "Power Rangers Turbo", they called out.

On the opposite side General Bara and Rygog each pulled out a blade and charged, followed closely by the amassed footsoldiers. Almost instinctively the two ranger teams paired off with their colour twin. Using her bow, Cassie effortlessly took down a couple of cogs before she was joined by Kat. The pink zeo ranger used her blade to block the attacks of another cog before slicing through the chassis of the robot. Another cog tried to sneak up behind her but she sensed this attack in time. Spinning on the spot she sliced off the arm of the cog, much to the robots surprised. Using this distraction she kicked the severed limb away before taking decapitating the helpless creature with her blade.

Almost seamlessly Carlos had picked up the cogs loose arm and used it an offensive weapon. He clubbed a couple of the footsoldiers with the limb, immobilising them immediately. To the side of the green turbo ranger, Adam smiled under this helmet at the slightly surreal sight. Relying on his martial arts skills, he roundhouse kicked one cog into submission before rolling over the back of another. He now stood at the side of his friend and laughed, "You have a twisted sense of humour Carlos". The green turbo rangers laughed and dropped the arm before the two green rangers pulled out their laser pistols. A quick burst of fire later and there was nothing left of the cogs except for a pile of scrap metal.

Over with the yellow rangers Ashley and Tanya were having a blast against the Piranhatrons. The two girls ducked as a couple of the fish creatures both lunged at them from different directions. Quickly getting back to their feet, the two girls linked arms before hitting the creatures with a simultaneous kick to their stomachs. Almost on instinct the yellow rangers called on their blades before slicing through the next wave of Piranhatrons. Looking around at their handiwork the two girls laughed and gave each other a quick fist bump.

Rocky though was slightly miffed, his colour counterpart and disappeared a few moments ago, leaving him with half a dozen Piranhatron to fight alone. His annoyance was short lived though as a blue streak knocked the fish like creature onto their backsides. The streak skidded to a halt, revealing the blue turbo ranger. Charlotte gave him a quick salute as Rocky nodded in appreciation. Deciding it was time to end this, Rocky called out, "Zeo flying punch". Charged with blue energy he flew at the Piranhatrons who were instantly vaporized on contact. Getting a pat on the back from Charlotte, Rocky smiled under his helmet, "Come on lets help the others".

The red rangers and the sixth rangers had teamed up to battle General Bara and Rygog directly. Using his Power Sword, Tommy deflected blows from Bara's sword before slicing him across the chest a couple of times. The robot though wasn't fazed by this and blasted the red zeo ranger with his tyre laser. This distraction was enough for Jason to sneak through his defence with his Power Staff. Using the bladed end, he jammed it into the mid section of the General before the top of his staff opened. Golden energy fired out of the staff and hit the General, sending him flying into a street light. Tommy clapped the gold ranger on the shoulder, "Thanks for the save".

"Any time bro", Jason replied.

Rygog was proving a tough nut for TJ and the Blue Senturion to crack. They had trained themselves to fight against Divatox's strongest crew member but it wasn't like facing the real thing. TJ sliced at Rygog with his sword but his strong outer shell was proving hard to break through. He tried to jab the blade into his midsection but Rygog caught it with his hand. He fired a blast from his eye directly at the red ranger, sending sparks flying off his suit. "Don't worry I'll take care of this beast", the Blue Senturion called over. Using his Synegizer, the robot fired off a number of blasts in quick succession. Rygog though simply ducked down into his armour and deflected the blasts comfortably.

"Man this guy is tough", TJ commented as he struggled to get to his feet. Suddenly several colourful blast flew over his head and impacted directly against Rygog. Even he couldn't stand up against that barrage and was knocked on to his back. TJ had to laugh as his bulky armour meant he was struggling to get up. He turned around to see all of the rangers approaching with different projectile weapons pointed at Rygog. Charlotte had her Hand Blaster, Carlos his Thunder Cannon, Cassie her bow and Jason his Power Staff. The other rangers had their standard laser pistols in hand, "Thanks for backing me up", TJ said to the group.

"Hey it's what rangers do", Adam replied as he holstered his pistol.

General Bara was extremely annoyed. The rangers had beaten all of his footsoldiers and bested him in direct combat. "Come on you fool get up", he bellowed at Rygog and forcefully pulled him to his feet.

"It's over Bara", Tommy taunted, "just like your precious Empire".

"I won't be defeated that easily", he replied and suddenly grew to giant size, causing the rangers to roll out the way.

"Man how did he do that with Klank and Orbus?" Rocky complained.

"We'll take it from here", Carlos said to the Zeo rangers, "how about you keep Rygog company?" The Zeo rangers nodded before the Turbo Rangers fell into line, "We need Turbo Megazord power, now", they called together.

"Robo Racer online", the Blue Senturion added.

As the Turbo Rangers teleported off to their zords, the Zeo ranger turned to face Rygog, "Looked like it just the six of us now", Jason called out.

"I won't run away from this fight rangers", he shouted back.

"Huh a general not running from a fight, that's new", Adam laughed.

The Zeo Rangers quickly dropped into line and called on the Zeo Cannon. Jason stood next to them with his Power Staff at the ready. Seeing this giant cannon pointed directly at him, Rygog suddenly had a change of heart, "On second thoughts, I've changed my mind", he said before teleporting away.

The Zeo Rangers then watched as Robo Racer clapped a pair of handcuffs on the arms of General Bara before the Turbo Megazord initiated its Turbo Spinout manoeuvre. The megazord sliced through the General before he fell to the ground and exploded. The Zeo Rangers celebrated what they hoped was the final defeat of the Machine Empire.

_Pegasus Garage_

The two ranger teams returned to the garage to be greeted by Billy and surprisingly Captain Mitchell. The two mentors smiled as the rangers hopped out of their respective vehicles and demoprhed. "Excellent work", Captain Mitchell began, "hopefully that's the last we'll hear of the Machine Empire".

The Zeo Rangers though were a little frosty towards the Captains congratulations, a little to the surprise of Billy and the Turbo Rangers. Certainly as far as Billy was aware, none of the Zeo Rangers had a serious issue with Captain Mitchell after their last stint as rangers. Deciding to break the tension slightly he spoke up, "I want to offer my congratulations as well", he added, "despite the technical difficulties, you rose above everything fantastically".

"Yeah difficulties", Rocky scoffed under his breath, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Kat.

"I suppose you'll be wanting these back", Tommy said as he flashed his zeonisers.

"No keep them", Billy replied which earned him a sharp look from Captain Mitchell, "you never know when they'll be needed again".

"Billy are you sure that's wise?" Captain Mitchell questioned, "we already have a team of rangers". Jason suddenly broke out into laughter, much to the annoyance of Captain Mitchell, "I fail to see what's so funny Jason".

"Well nothings funny really", the gold ranger began, "shutting down the Power Chamber without telling the active team of rangers why, undermining Billy's decision to let us keep our powers. There are some serious issues that you need to work out".

Captain Mitchell looked like he was ready to burst with anger, he certainly wasn't used to insubordination. "He's right though", the quiet voice of Charlotte called out, "no offence to either you or Billy but we get so many conflicting orders that sometimes we're left confused". The other Turbo Rangers nodded in agreement with the blue ranger.

"Sounds like you need to get your house in order", Tommy added.

The Captain let out a deep breath, "I'll take your views under advisement", he replied.

"Well it's been fun working with you", TJ said to the Zeo rangers, "hopefully we can fill your giant shoes one day".

"Can I give you all some advice", Tommy began, "don't try and be the next Zeo or even Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Just concentrate on being the best Turbo Rangers you can be". The Turbo Rangers thanked their predecessors and gave them a fond farewell.

"Come on Jase", Tanya said to the gold ranger, "perhaps you can fill us in on what you've been up to for the last year".

"Before you go Jason", Captain Mitchell called out, "perhaps you can tell me how you deactivated the Power Chambers security".

"I didn't", Jason replied, "they were already down when I arrived", and with that the Zeo Rangers climbed into the lift to take them back to the salesfloor of the garage. Billy and Captain Mitchell were stunned though. They had been working on the theory that it was an inside job by a current or former ranger. With everyone who knew about the Power Chamber accounted for at the time the security went down and the admission by Jason, that theory was completely blown out the water.

As Captain Mitchell looked at the Turbo Rangers, who were celebrating with Billy, he knew their trust in him had been severely dented. Perhaps it was time for a shake up in the ranger command structure. It couldn't come at a more critical time, the security breach by an unknown party could only mean one thing, there was a mole within the agency. He needed to find out who it was and quickly.

_**A/N – **__There will be a two shot called "Bridge Burning" posted in the next couple of days which will deal with the aftermath of the team up, so look out for that. _


	22. Love Is Only A Feeling

_Chapter 22 – Love Is Only A Feeling_

_February 14 1998 – Angel Grove Stadium_

Valentine's Day is a special time of the year. A chance to spend the day with a special person in your life or perhaps even find love for the first time. One person not in the Valentine's mood was TJ Johnson. Another Valentine's Day was nearly over and once again, he had spent it alone. As one of the few single people who worked at the stadium, he had been roped into working an extra shift on the concession stands. He was a little relieved that he wasn't going out on a date, to his knowledge girls weren't particularly attracted to men who smelt like hot dogs.

As he got into a lift he thought about his run of poor luck with women. Since becoming the red ranger a number of his dates had been ruined by monster attacks and he was beginning to feel a little cursed. Another date had clearly been jealous of his friendship with Ashley, Charlotte and Cassie. TJ thought this was ridiculous as he viewed the girls on his team almost like siblings. They had known each other for so long, it would feel a little strange if he dated one of them. But then his thoughts drifted to the pink ranger and suddenly that idea didn't seem that silly at all.

The lift door had almost closed when suddenly they sprung back open again. The noise grabbed TJ's attention and his eyes darted towards the door. His jaw almost dropped when he saw the person who had joined him in the lift. Dressed in a floaty white skirt and red blouse that left little to the imagination, the girl smiled warmly at him, "Red ranger, fancy seeing you here", she stated.

"Zonnette what the hell are you doing here", he replied. He had bumped into Divatox's younger sister a few times in the last couple of weeks. He was beginning to wonder if she was stalking him. She giggled as her purple streaked brown hair temporarily got into her face. As she brushed it away with her hands, TJ thought she was looking pretty attractive tonight. He shook his head to clear that thought from his mind as quickly as possible.

"Well I've never seen a baseball game before, so I thought I'd drop in", she began, "and I just so happened to bump into you".

He eyed the girl suspiciously, "Yeah big coincidence", he grumbled. Suddenly the lift stopped and the pair were plunged into darkness. After a few seconds the emergency lighting came on, dimly illuminating the enclosed space.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, TJ gasped as Zonnette was suddenly extremely close to him. He couldn't back up any further as he was already leaning on the wall of the lift. "Well isn't this romantic", she purred, gently stroking TJ's cheek.

Rather than feeling turned on, TJ was extremely uncomfortable, "Look Zonnette I think you're an attractive person", he said before his voice trailed off.

The girl's hand immediately snapped back to her side, "But what", she demanded, "it's my sister isn't it. I've hadn't got a freaky tongue like her if that's what you're worried about, look". She poked her tongue out to reveal a perfectly normal looking tongue.

"Well kinda", TJ began, "not that I don't think you're a great person or anything", by now he was rambling.

Zonnette shook her head and lent against the nearly wall. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor of the lift, "I'm sorry", she apologised, "I heard all about this Valentine's Day thing and I decided to find myself a date". She lent her head on her knees and looked very close to tears.

TJ sighed and sat on the floor next to her, "Look you're an attractive girl", he tried to think of the best way to let her down gently, "but you're acting like a bit of a stalker".

The girl smiled in appreciation at TJ's honesty, "I guess I got caught up in my love of the red ranger, I forgot about the person under the helmet".

TJ wiped a stray tear off her face, "So no more stalking?" she shook her head in response. "I never really thanked you for your tip about General Havoc", he continued, "must've been hard to go against your family like that".

"Not really", she replied, "I've never really felt part of my family. I'm the odd one out you could say. I don't blame you or the other rangers, for killing my brother", she added, "he was a monster who deserved what he got".

"Thank you", TJ replied, "it means a lot to hear you say that". He got up off the floor and offered to help Zonnette up as well, "Now how about we call for some help".

"That might be a little difficult", Zonnette said as she bit her lip. "I'm the one who stopped the lift, I used my magical talents to short out the electrical systems. Only in my excitement, I might have overdone it".

TJ's eye narrowed, "By how much?"

Zonnette shrugged, "Maybe half the city", TJ groaned loudly, "but look on the bright side, at least we get to know each other better". The red ranger rolled his eyes, suddenly he hated Valentine's Day a whole lot more.

_Streets of Angel Grove_

The power was indeed out across most of the city, even the streetlights had stopped working. In the dark residential streets Carlos Vallerte and Charlotte Stewart were walking back in the direction of the blue ranger's house. The pair had been planning on having a movie night but without any power, there was no point continuing their evening plans. "Thanks for walking me home Carlos", Charlotte said.

"Not a problem Charlie", he replied, "I would've driven you home if I had been able to open the garage door".

"The one downside to electric doors", Charlotte began, "if the power goes down, you're a little stuck". The pair continued their walk through the streets in a surprisingly uncomfortable silence. Charlotte felt like the green ranger had been acting strange for the last few days. He had been even worse this evening but she couldn't put her finger on what his problem was. After a few more minutes they arrived back at the Stewart residence, "Thanks again for inviting me over", she pushed some loose hair behind her ear, "it surprised me though that you would be free today".

"Oh", Carlos replied, "why's that"

The blue ranger raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Surely you must've gotten loads of invitations from girls wanted to spend Valentine's Day with the captain of the soccer team".

"Nah not one", he replied quickly. That was a lie from the green ranger, at least three cheerleaders had asked him for a date tonight.

"Really I find that hard to believe, especially as I overheard Steph and Olivia talking about how they were going to ask you out", Charlotte said. She then laughed to herself, "I wonder what they would think if they found out you'd spent the evening with me. Probably laugh that plain old me had succeed where they had failed", she added with a slightly bitter tone.

Internally Carlos winced, Charlotte's self confidence had improved greatly since becoming a ranger. But occasional she had little self depreciating moments like this, "Cut that out", he snapped, "I think you're amazing just the way you are". Realising what he said he clamped his hands over his mouth.

The blue ranger's head snapped in Carlos' direction. Suddenly everything began to fall into place for her. The green rangers suggestion of a move night without the other rangers, an empty house and he had even rented her favourite film, "Oh my God", she exclaimed, "this was a date".

Carlos nodded slowly, "Charlie I like you", he began, "if I'm honest I have for a while. Tonight was an excuse to get you alone so I could ask you to be my girlfriend". Charlotte's jaw dropped slightly, no one had asked her out before. She often thought of herself as the plain Jane, sandwiched between the beauties that were Ashley and Cassie. If she was honest with herself, Charlotte had been crushing on Carlos ever since she moved to Angel Grove. "Well aren't you going to say something", Carlos asked, bringing the blue ranger's attention back to him.

"I'm not really sure what to say", she replied, "this is new territory for me". Carlos smiled and decided to take the initiative. He lent down and placed a gentle kiss on the blue ranger's lips. They lingered for a few moments before they broke part. Charlotte took a few moments to allow her heartbeat to return to normal before smiling at the green ranger, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for". She then took him by the hand and led him toward her house, that had been her first kiss and she didn't want to wait much longer for her second, "Come on my Dad's out, surprisingly. Unless you have to rush home that is". Carlos shook his head and scooped the blue ranger up in his arms. The pair practically knocked the door down on the way to the front room, a very heavy make out session was in store for them.

_Agency HQ_

"Ouch, stupid damn desks", Dana Mitchell exclaimed as she rubbed her hip. She had been working late in her office at Agency Headquarters when the power had gone out. Her father didn't approve of her working long hours, especially at the tender age of fourteen. She had quickly shot him down by stating that as a doctor, she would be expected to work much longer hours than she was currently doing at the moment.

Fumbling in a drawer for a torch, she couldn't understand why the emergency power hadn't come on. Unless one of her charges experiments was drawing a lot of power, then it could stop the emergency systems from activating. Shining the torch over the workshop of the Agency's Youth Wing, she spied a light in the corner of the room. Gingerly making her way over to the light, she paused when she realised she wasn't alone. Reaching into a pocket of her cargo pants, she pulled out a sonic pistol. Captain Mitchell had been hesitant to give her weapons training but her determined pleas made him change his mind.

Slowly approaching her target, she lowered the weapon when she saw who the other light belonged to, "Justin", she cried, "what are you still doing here".

Justin Stewart jumped out of his skin when he heard Dana's voice, "Oh erm hi Dana", he stammered, "I was just working on a project when the lights went out".

Dana shone her torch on Justin's workbench to see what he was working on. She sighed when she caught sight of Valentine's Day card, "Who's the card for Justin" she asked but she already knew the answer. It was no secret amongst the other young agents that he had a massive crush on her. She had tried to hint to the youngster that she wasn't interested but he either didn't pick up on this or chose to ignore it.

"Erm no one", he blurted out.

"Look Justin I'm your supervisor here", she began, "plus you're only twelve years old".

"I'm mature for my age", he protested.

Frustration was growing inside Dana but she didn't want to crush the poor boys spirit. "I'm flattered with your interest Justin but I'm too old for you, I'm sorry". The youngster nodded solemnly which made Dana's heart break a little but it was for his own good. "We can still be friends", she added quickly.

Justin gave her a weak smile, "Yeah I'd like that", he began, "maybe I could be a part of that secret operation that your Dad's working on".

Dana's eyes went wide, "How did you find out about Lightspeed?"

Justin shrugged, "The Captain needs to come up with a better password".

She shook her head, "This stays between us", she said, "not a word to anyone, especially the blue ranger", suddenly it was Justin's turn to be shocked, to his knowledge Dana didn't know the identity of the rangers, "you're not the only one who can be sneaky", she added.

"I think we're going to be great friends", Justin laughed much to Dana'a relief. Hopefully that schoolboy crush of his would be over and they could work on building a strong friendship.

_Angel Grove, Chelsea District_

Xander McBride was frustrated, he had the most romantic evening planned with Aimi. That was until the power went out across the city. As the cooker in the apartment was electric, he had to abandon his attempts to cook and settled for sandwiches instead. They had found several candles dotted around the apartment and used them to give them some light. "Best Valentine's Day PB and J sandwich I've had since fourth grade", Aimi joked.

"Sorry best we've got in the cupboard", Xander replied slightly stiffly

"You alright Xander", Aimi asked, "you've been acting weird all day".

"Yeah just annoyed that my romantic evening's been ruined", he said.

Aimi though wasn't convinced with his answer, "Xander I'm a trained investigator, there isn't much you can keep from me".

He sighed, "You're right, which is why I've had to work especially hard on keeping this a secret from you". Aimi was getting a little nervous now as Xander stood up from the couch, "I've been thinking about this for a while now and I'm struggling to find the right way of saying this".

"Oh my God", Aimi began as she bolted upright on the couch, "are you breaking up with me".

"What, no!" Xander exclaimed, "what kind of heartless person would do that. I'm doing the opposite actually". He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. Initially Aimi couldn't see what he had produced but suddenly some candlelight caught the reflection of something shiny, "Aimi Hanako Miyamoto, will you marry me?

He got down on one knee and showed her a diamond and white gold engagement ring. For the first time in her life, Aimi was speechless. After a few moments she looked up at Xander's anxious face and realised she hadn't given her answer, "Yes, of course I'll marry you", she replied with a broad smile. He placed the ring on her finger and smiled before kissing her softly.

Xander was the happiest man in the world right now. Even Divatox wouldn't be able to spoil his good mood. He hoped that everyone was feeling the same happiness on Valentine's Day that he felt right now. But lingering in the background was the threat of the evil space pirate. They were no closer to finding the mole in the agency and all of their possible trails had gone cold. Something told him that this might be the last happy day they would feel for a while.

_**A/N – **__Oh how right he is, probably the last fluffy chapter because after this, stuff begins to get real. So to speak. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and the "Burning Bridges" side story._


	23. Master Of Puppets

_Chapter 23 – Master of Puppets_

_February 22 1998 – Angel Grove Park_

It was early evening in California and the sun was getting low in the sky. A cool breeze blew through the park as Cassie, TJ and Ashley strolled across the grass. The pink ranger had finished a shift at the Youth Center and had invited her two team mates back to her apartment for the evening. She was also going to invite Carlos and Charlotte but none of them had seen the pair all day.

It had been a quiet few weeks for the rangers, only the occasional Piranhatron attack to deal with. There had been no sign of any of Divatox's crew and there was little change in the dimension rift. Either the pirate had given up or she was planning something big. Thoughts about Divatox were pushed from their minds as the conversation soon turned to the previous Valentine's Day. "So you were trapped in an elevator with Zonnette for three hours and nothing happened?" Ashley asked.

TJ shook his head, "How many times do I have to go over this, she's a nice girl but she isn't my type".

"Oh yeah and who is?" the yellow ranger teased. The red rangers eyes instinctively flicked in Cassie's direction. Hoping that Ashley didn't pick up on this he chose not to respond to her question. Fortunately he was saved, ironically, by the pink ranger.

"Oh give it a rest Ash", Cassie groaned, "just because you haven't seen any action in the last few months doesn't mean you have to tease poor TJ".

Ashley arched an eyebrow at her best friend, "Ok shall I ask you about the Phantom Ranger instead".

TJ sniggered, "The Phantom Ranger", he laughed, "you haven't even seen his face".

Cassie blushed and her eyes narrowed in TJ's direction, "You know what Ash forget what I just said. Perhaps we should tease our fearless leader about little miss lizard tongue".

"She doesn't have a lizard tongue", TJ shot back. The girls immediately stopped in their tracks and stared at the red ranger. He shrugged his shoulders and added, "She showed me but she didn't kiss me alright".

"Alright TJ we believe you", Cassie replied before she and Ashley burst into laughter. TJ shook his head in frustration and stomped off ahead of the girls. "And for the record I don't like the Phantom Ranger", she called out.

Ashley linked her arm with Cassie's and the pair strolled off after the red ranger. "So how's Aimi's wedding planning going?" Ashley asked.

"Don't get me started", the pink ranger groaned, "if I hear one more comment about colour swatches or dress designs I might actually scream".

"At least you get to be head bridesmaid though", Ashley added, "and maybe your Mom will come back for the day".

Cassie snorted, "Not likely the wedding's at the end of the year. That's not enough notice to clear a whole in my Mom's schedule", she replied bitterly.

The yellow ranger was about to reply but she caught sight of TJ called them over. The girls quickly jogged over to his position behind a tree, "What's up TJ, one of Divatox's crew?" Ashley asked.

"Oh it's much better than that", he replied with a smile, "take a look over there", he pointed over to another tree across the park. Initially the girls couldn't see what had peaked TJ's interest, just a guy in a green shirt and chinos cuddling with a girl in a blue top and dark jeans. Suddenly they realised who the two people were, it was Carlos and Charlotte were sitting under the tree. The green ranger had been arm around the blue ranger and she was snuggled closely into his chest. After watching for a few moments, Carlos said something and Charlotte burst out laughing. The blue ranger then gazed up into Carlos' eyes and gave him a quick kiss.

"Aww", Cassie cooed, "that's so sweet".

"So this is where they've been hiding all day", Ashley added, "I wonder why they didn't tell us".

"Probably because they knew we would tease them", TJ said to the girls, "we are going to tease them right?"

"Totally", Ashley replied with a smile as Cassie nodded her head vigorously.

"Alright remember that stealth manoeuvre we learned in training", TJ began, "let's put that into action". The trio darted from behind their position behind the tree and quickly took shelter behind another. They repeated this a couple of times until they were directly behind the couple. Carlos and Charlotte were so engrossed in each other that they hadn't heard the others approaching.

TJ gave a silent countdown to the girls and they jumped out from behind the bush. The blue and green rangers screamed in shock and immediately jumped to their feet, ready to fight. Their fear soon turned to embarrassment when they realised who had surprised them and what they had caught them doing, "Guys seriously not cool", Carlos groaned.

"Are you trying to give us both a heart attack", Charlotte added.

"Nope we were just walking innocently through the park", Ashley said as he placed her arms around the couple, "when who do we spy getting all cosy under a tree".

"None other than two of our best friends and fellow rangers", Cassie added, "seriously when were you going to tell us".

"We haven't been seeing each other that long", Charlotte replied defensively, "it all kinda happened on Valentine's Day".

"How romantic", Ashley gushed, TJ though wasn't convinced as he retched theatrically behind the yellow ranger.

"Seriously did I miss out on Valentine's Day", Cassie grumbled, "Firstly you two got together, Aimi and Xander got engaged. Even TJ here got to spend some cosy time with.."

"Alright Cass that's enough", TJ interrupted, "there was a serious point to us jumping out on you".

"There was?" Ashley asked in confusion.

"Yes there was", TJ sighed, "what if it was one of DIvatox's henchmen that had snuck up on you. They would be doing more than tease you right now".

"Relax TJ", Carlos replied, "we were ready to fight if needed, we always are".

Suddenly a flash of light surrounded the teens and several figures appeared around, however, they were in for a shock. They were expecting a few Piranhatrons but they weren't surrounded by the fish like creatures. The things in front of them all had different coloured bodies, green, blue, pink and white but they all had purple boots, gloves and belts. Their faces were featureless, except for a grey face mask and a grey neck. In their hands were staffs, all of them pointed in the direction of the rangers.

"What the hell are these things", Charlotte cried.

The rangers dodged a round of laser fire from the creatures by throwing themselves on to the ground. As TJ pushed himself up from the ground he growled, "I'll tell you what they are, trouble". He jumped to his feet and kicked the nearest creature in the stomach but it didn't seem to have much effect. The soldier responded by back handing the red ranger across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Cassie and Ashley teamed up to take on a few of the creatures themselves. The yellow ranger gave her team mate a boost and the pink ranger aimed a flying kick at the nearest monster. The attack caught it in the face but it didn't do much damage. Ashley backflipped off the nearby tree and tried to use her momentum against the creature., however, it simply grabbed hold of the yellow ranger and tossed her away. The gathered soldiers then fired lasers from their staffs, propelling the two rangers several feet across the grass.

Carlos and Charlotte wanted to help their friends but they too were struggling with the creatures. The blue ranger punched one of the creatures in the head but the face plate was made of an incredibly hard metal. She shook her fist to try combat the pain before aiming a kick to its midsection. The creature though grabbed hold of her foot and swung her across the grass. Carlos jumped to the defence of his new girlfriend and swept the leg of Charlotte attacker, taking it to the ground. It didn't keep it down for long as it jumped straight back to his feet and kicked the green ranger hard in the ribs. Carlos flew into the air and landed in a heap next to the blue ranger.

The rangers regrouped but before they could adjust their tactics, the creatures all fired an inky substance out of their mouths. The force of the shot all knocked them to the ground, covered in a sticky black substance, "Man this stuff is gross", Carlos complained as he tried to wipe his shirt.

"Yeah these things are much tougher than Piranhatrons", Cassie added. It was true, the rangers hadn't needed to morph to fight off the Piranhatrons for a while. They were considering doing just that when a blast of laser fire took down a few of the creature and brought the rangers a little bit of time.

"Blue Senturion", Charlotte called out, "thanks for the save".

"No problem blue ranger", he replied as he kept his Synigizer pointed at the creatures, "I picked up a disturbance in the area and got here as soon as I could".

"Let's take this up a nonch", TJ said to the other rangers as he pulled out his Turbo Key, "Shift into Turbo". The other rangers followed their leader and they quickly morphed. Pulling out their Turbo Blades, the creatures were a lot easier to fight. Cassie, Charlotte and Ashley joined forces against a dozen or so creatures. Using a mixture of quick thrusts and Turbo Mode, their attackers were soon defeated and laying flat on their back. They twitched on the ground like a fish out of water before they stopped and dissolved into the ground, leaving behind a sticky black tar.

"Ok that's kinda gross", Ashley groaned, "and I've got some on my boots", she added as the white boots of her suit were stained black.

"Really Ash, that's the most pressing thing you can think of right now", Carlos called out. He had teamed up with TJ and the Blue Senturion to take on the rest of the creatures. Using similar tactics to the other rangers, TJ and Carlos cut through the remaining creatures in no time at all. Any that were left standing were eliminated by the Blue Senturion and his laser pistol. The creatures that the robot shot disintegrated instantly, leaving behind a black misty substance that stuck to his chassis.

Finally when all of the creatures had been defeated the rangers powered down, leaving them standing in their ink covered clothes. "What was that all about?" Ashley began, "does Divatox have new crew members".

"I dunno they looked more like footsoldiers to me", Cassie replied, "perhaps she's upgraded the Piranhatrons".

"Or we've got a new player in town", TJ added before turning to the Blue Senturion, "ever seen anything like them before?"

"Negative red ranger", the robot replied, "their description doesn't match anything in my database".

"Then we should tell Billy about this straight away", Carlos said to the others.

"Can't we have a shower first", Ashley added, "I want to get this stuff off me as quickly as possible".

"I agree with the yellow ranger", the Blue Senturion added, "this substance is doing something to my paint work".

TJ nodded, "Alright we go home and clean up. Let's meet back at the garage in an hour". The others nodded in agreement and the Blue Senturion jumped on his Police bike as the human ranger's teleported away.

_Divatox's Sub_

The mood in the sub had been tense for the last few weeks. Since Rygog's failure alongside General Bara, the captain of the vessel had spent most of her time in her quarters trying desperately to come up with a new strategy. Unfortunately nothing was forthcoming for Divatox. The loss of a significant portion of her crew, the apparent defection of her younger sister and the death of her older brother were taking their toll on the pirate. Her mental stability had always been questionable but all these events had pushed her close to the edge of insanity.

It was for that exact reason that Elgar and Porto were arguing on the bridge about who was going to break the news of the mystery attack on Angel Grove. "You should tell her, you're her chief science guy", Elgar said.

"Yeah but you're family", Porto countered.

"But she thinks I'm an idiot", Elgar whined.

"And rightly so", Porto shot back, "but I don't see why that's relevant".

"This better be important", Divatox cried out from the entrance to the bridge. Rather than her usual pirate attire, she was wearing a long purple bathrobe and her hair was still damp. "I was enjoying a nice long soak in the hot tub".

Porto nudged Elgar in the side and he stepped forward slightly, "Well you see Aunty D, something's happened down on Earth".

"Please", she drolled, "that planet's giving me nothing but a headache". She then pushed her hair into Elgar's face, "And split ends, look at the state of my hair", she then turned to Porto, "You, window face, come up with a solution to save me from split ends".

"I'll get on that right away Divatox", Porto replied as he rolled his eyes, "but first have a look at this". He then showed her the footage of the rangers attack at the hands of the mystery soldiers. Initially she didn't look interested but when she looked at the creatures closer, she recognised who they were and who they belonged to.

"Wumpers", she muttered to herself and an evil grin spread across her face. A new plan was formulating in her head, the first one for a while. If she could get in contact with the master behind the Wumpers, she might have a chance of escaping the Forbidden Zone. As an added bonus she would finally have enough power to destroy those rangers once and for all. Plus she still had an ace up her sleeve, her mole inside the Agency.

"Elgar, Porto, warm up the interdimensional communication systems", she began, "there's a call I need to make". She then looked down at her bathrobe and sneered, "Firstly I need to change". Divatox undid the robe and removed it, tossing in Porto's direction. The robe covered his face, a luxury Elgar wished he had right now. Clearly his aunt didn't believe in wearing a bathing suit in her hot tub.

"I can't see a thing", Porto grumbled as he fumbled with the robe.

"Believe me that's a good thing", Elgar stammered before he collapsed to the ground in a dead faint Porto removed the cover from his face just in time to catch a glimpse of a retreating Divatox in her birthday suit. He too quickly joined Elgar in a heap on the deck of the sub.

_**A/N – **__Divatox has really gone all fruit loops on us now, probably makes her even more dangerous. The Wumpers are the same as the Chromites that were used a few times in Turbo, I just decided to keep their Carranger name. Credit for the use of the Wumpers and their mysterious master has to go to Son of Whitebeard, so thank you very much for the idea. _


	24. Helpless

_Chapter 24 – Helpless_

_February 27 1998 – Pegasus Garage_

In the underground hangar of the Pegasus Garage, Billy had temporarily converted part of the floor space into a sparring area. Since he wasn't allowed back into the Power Chamber due to the recent security breach, he had to improvise a training area for the rangers. Training was important to ensure the Turbo Technology fully integrated with the rangers. Based on recent performances the rangers were almost there but there was still room for improvement.

Unfortunately the rangers didn't quite see it that way. Billy felt they had been putting less effort into training in the last few weeks and all of his attempts to get them to see this weren't sinking in. Currently he was watching a subpar effort from both TJ and Carlos. Their kicks were lazy and their defence was sloppy. Finally after a few minutes he had enough, "Alright guys let's stop there", he groaned.

"But I was so close to winning", Carlos protested.

TJ snorted, "Yeah in your dreams".

"What's wrong with you two today", Billy snapped, "that's probably the least intense I've ever seen you in training".

"Come on Billy, go easy on them", Cassie said.

"It's not just them", the former blue ranger replied, "all of you have become sloppy and over reliant on the Turbo Tech".

"We've all been getting much better", Charlotte began, "I barely feel like I need it at all anymore".

"But that's the problem, according to Miss Fairweather everything should be fully integrated now", Billy said. "I know this is new technology and estimates can be wrong but the process should've been completed by Christmas". Billy sighed and took a quick drink from a water bottle beside him, "Perhaps a demonstration is in order, Carlos with me please".

The green ranger shrugged and stepped on to the mat with Billy. They bowed to each other and the bout began. Carlos aimed a kick at his mentor but Billy was able to dodge out the way. The green ranger then tried to grapple Billy but he was able to free himself and hip tossed Carlos to the ground. Frustrated, the green ranger swung for Billy but the former blue ranger backflipped away from the attack. Carlos lunged for his mentor but Billy caught him by the arm and took him down to the mat. The green ranger waived his hands indicting that he was defeated, "See what I mean", Billy began, "I haven't practiced martial arts since I stopped being a Power Ranger but just by focusing on the basics and my strengths I was able to overcome your attacks".

"Alright Billy I think you've made your point", Ashley said as she helped the green ranger up off the mat.

"I'm sorry if I went a little overboard there Carlos", the green shook his head to accept the apology, "and I know it's been quiet recently but Divatox is still out there. Plus there's these new footsoldiers that you ran into a few days ago". Suddenly the alarms went off in the garage, Billy activated the viewing screens and saw the aforementioned footsoldiers attacking the industrial district. "Speak of the devils, you better morph and take care of them".

TJ nodded and the other rangers fell into line, "Shift into Turbo", he called. In a flash they had morphed and jumped into their Turbo Karts. Billy sighed as he watched them depart, hopefully they wouldn't have to learn the hard way about complacency.

_Office Complex, Outskirts of Angel Grove_

In an alleyway between two office blocks, a flash of purple light illuminated the darkened pathway and a figure appeared from nowhere. Divatox glanced around briefly to make sure she hadn't been seen before she waived a hand in front of her body. Her regular pirate outfit changed into a black knee length skirt, purple blouse and black suit jacket. Her mask disappeared and in its place a pair of glasses appeared. Her hair lost its purple ponytail and her now long brown hair fell loose around her face. She looked inside her handbag and smiled before walking out of the alley, her stiletto heels echoing with each step.

She pushed the revolving door and stepped confidently into the lobby of a nearby office building. Approaching the security guard, she gave him a flirtatious smile, "Good afternoon please can you tell Mr Ward that Miss Shephard has arrived. I should be his 4 o'clock".

The security guard nodded and immediately got on the phone. After a few moments he confirmed that Mr Ward was ready to see her and gave Divatox a security pass. He directed her to the elevator and to Mr Ward's office on the seventh floor. She smiled in appreciation before stepping into the elevator. Divatox though had no intention of meeting Mr Ward, the entire meeting had been a set up to get her inside the building unnoticed. Instead she pulled off the control panel in the elevator and found a hidden button, indicating a basement level. Pushing the button the elevator began to descend to the lower level.

When the elevator reached its destination, Divatox stepped out into a brightly lit hallway. Striding down the corridor she made no attempt to silence her heels on the concrete floor. She turned a corner and saw an armed security guard in front of the door. Alerted to her presence the man turned to face her and pointed his machine gun at the pirate, "Hey you can't be down herw", he called out.

Divatox faked a yawn before her purple lizard tongue shot out of her mouth and towards the security guard. The man didn't stand a chance and it caught him in the neck. The sharp and poisonous tongue killed him before his body hit the ground. Stepping over his body, Divatox punched in the code to the door and it swung open. Inside were several banks of computers and network mainframes. Careful reaching into her bag, she pulled out a detonator and placed it in the center of the room.

Leaving the mainframe room and the dead security guard behind, Divatox got back in the lift and returned to the ground floor. When she stepped out the lift the security guard smiled at her, "Finished already Miss Shephard?" he asked.

Divatox rolled her eyes and shot her tongue at the guard, decapitating the helpless man. She laughed as he man's head rolled into her path before nudging it away with her heeled shoe. Stepping back into the street she walked a block away from the office building before pulling a trigger out from her bag. She pushed the button and a massive explosion ripped through the office building. Shattered glass rained down on to the street from the building and a huge fireball tore through the upper levels.

Laughing evilly she let her businesswoman disguise drop and slowly morphed back into her pirate attire. Just for a laugh she used a laser pistol to fire off blast indiscriminately at other nearby buildings. Turning around to face the building she had destroy, she raised her weapon high into the air before shouting, "Viva la Diva", before teleporting away.

_Angel Grove Industrial District_

Back with the rangers they were finding the Wumpers much easier to deal with that a few days ago. Knowing what to expect from the mystery footsoldiers, they made sure to dodge their ink based attacks. It had taken them forever to clean off the sticky substance last time and they didn't want to go through that again. They were getting into a rhythm when suddenly their weapons disappeared out of their hands, "Hey what just happened?" Ashley said to the others.

"I dunno but I can't get my blade back", TJ replied, "try calling on any of our weapons".

"I can't call on my Hand Blasters", Charlotte cried.

"My Cannon's offline too according to my display", Carlos added.

Before the rangers could call this in to Billy, the Wumpers attacked. Cassie blocked the attack comfortably but the others were sliced across their suits, knocking them to the ground, "What's going on, I could've blocked that a few minutes ago", Charlotte said.

"I don't like this", TJ added as he barely dodged out the way. All the rangers, except for Cassie, were struggling with their basic martial arts. It was like they had forgotten everything they had learned.

"Something must've happened to the Turbo Tech", Cassie called out to the others as she fended off another attack from a Wumper.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this old school", Ashley said to the other rangers as she jumped into battle. Using some of her old cheerleading skills, she backflipped away from attack before landing a kick straight in the ribs of a Wumper. TJ and Carlos resorted to brute strength and landed several punches on the bodies of a couple of Wumpers, comfortably defeating them. Charlotte remembered a few things Cassie had taught her and hit a Wumper with a spin kick. Unfortunately it wasn't as accurate as it usually was and the Wumper was only stunned. Eventually the Wumpers recovered and hit the four rangers with a blast of their black inky substance, knocking the wind out of them.

"Guys", Cassie called out as she watched her friends struggle to get up off the ground. She wasn't struggling like the others and she could only assume that was due to her previous martial arts knowledge. Unfortunately she was hopelessly outnumbered by the Wumpers until several rounds of laser fire took out several of the monsters in one go. She looked up and saw the Blue Senturion and the Phantom Ranger charging to her aid, "Boy am I glad to see both of you", she said.

"Cassie something bad has happened", the Phantom Ranger began, "no time to explain but you need to protect your friends". She nodded in response and fell back slightly to cover the fallen rangers. Using their laser weapons, the Blue Senturion and Phantom ranger made short work of the Wumpers and the foot soldiers dissolved into the ground.

By now the other four rangers had gotten to their feet and hobbled over to Cassie position, "Thanks for the save, once again", TJ said, "seems to be happening a lot recently".

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you're all safe", the Phantom Ranger replied.

"My scanners have been picking up increased Police activity on the outskirts of the city", the Blue Senturion said, "I'm going over there to see if I can offer any assistance".

"And I think you five should head back to the garage", the Phantom Ranger added.

"Why what's happening", Cassie asked as she approached the Phantom. The ranger simply shook his head before he disappeared from view, "I hate it when he does that".

"Come on Cass lets go, maybe Billy will have some ideas about what happened", TJ said. The pink ranger sighed before she joined the others in teleporting away from the scene.

_Pegasus Garage_

When the rangers arrived back at the garage, they were immediately confronted with a frantic Alpha using a fire extinguisher on a smoking console. The rangers coughed as they choked on the carbon dioxide gas emitted by the canister, "Alpha what the hell happened?" Carlos asked the little robot.

"Ay yi yi Carlos", Alpha replied, "something caused a power surge in the system, Billy's investigating now".

Peering through the smoke they saw Billy with black soot covering his face poking around the back of the computer. Coughing deeply he gave the rangers a quick wave, "Sorry I have no idea what happened, one minute we were watching the battle, the next minute the computer just burst into flames".

"I think it's worse than that", TJ began, "during the fight we lost our weapons and I think the Turbo Tech went down as well".

Immediately Billy dropped his screwdriver and picked up a hand held scanner. He waived it over the rangers head and waited for the readings. After a few moments his face dropped, "Well this confirms it, The Turbo Tech is offline. But I wonder what could've caused it?" Just then his cell phone rang, he pulled out the device and saw it was Captain Mitchell. "Yes Captain what can I do for you?" The rangers didn't hear the Captain's response, instead Billy turned on a television and switched it to a location news station.

"This is the scene live from Angel Grove", the male reporters voice said. The rangers saw several fire engines tackling a large fire at an office building. They also caught an occasional glimpse of the Blue Senturion darting through the crowds. "Initial reports from the ground are that 23 people are confirmed dead and at least 90 have been injured, some of them seriously. There are still 54 people still unaccounted for inside the building".

The rangers gasped as there saw several of the walking wounded holding blood soaked cloths to their heads. They also saw a stretcher being loaded into the back of an ambulance, unfortunately there was only a zipped up black bag on the gurney. "Who would do something like this", Charlotte gasped with her hand over her mouth.

The news reporter continued, "Angel Grove Police would like to speak to anyone who saw this woman, who was recorded on CCTV leaving the building shortly before the explosion". A grainy image flashed up on screen and the ranger knew immediately who is was, despite her different appearance.

"Divatox", Cassie spat, "why would she do this?"

"And how did she escape the Forbidden Zone", Ashley added.

"Alright thank you Captain Mitchell", they heard Billy say as he hung up his phone, "I think we've seen enough of that", he added as he turned off the television. "As you may have gathered Divatox planted an explosive device at that office building this afternoon. Captain Mitchell confirmed that it was no ordinary office. Underneath the building it held the servers that control and regulate the Turbo Technology. The explosion took out the Tech and the feedback experienced across the network then shorted out your weapons. Fortunately your suits are powered by the Morphing Grid so they weren't affected".

"So what does this all mean", Ashley asked, still slightly shocked by the news footage.

"Well the computer here should be easy to fix so your weapons should be back online in the next couple of hours". He sighed before continuing, "I'll have to consult Angela but the Tech might be harder to fix so until its back online, looks like you're going to have to rely on your own skills".

The rangers looked nervously at each other for a moment before TJ stood tall and immediately ordered extra training for the rangers. Billy smiled as the red ranger took charge of the situation but there was something he wasn't telling the rangers. Only a handful of people knew what was under that office building, Captain Mitchell, Angela Fairweather and the head of security for the building. It appeared that their mystery mole had accessed the most confidential parts of their system, which meant that nothing was safe from Divatox anymore, not even the garage or Agency Headquarters. They had to catch this mole and soon, their lives depended on it.

_**A/N – **__This will my last update before Christmas so I hope you all have a great Christmas and I'll see you all in a few days. _


	25. This Is A Call

_Chapter 25 – This Is A Call_

_March 2 1998 – Pegasus Garage_

A few days after Divatox's attack on the Agency's office complex, everyone was still counting the costs. The death toll had risen to 43 with several casualties still in a critical condition. The office building had been so severely damaged that city officials had ordered its demolition. In the computer server room where the bomb had been planted, Angela Fairweather had gone over the remains with a fine tooth comb. Unfortunately nothing in the room could be salvaged so she would need to rebuild everything from scratch. One piece of good news, Billy had repaired the damaged computers at the garage so at least their ranger powers wouldn't be affected.

Every day since the attack the rangers had been training around the clock to regain some of their lost martial arts skills. The teens showed excellent progress and had clearly absorbed more from the Turbo Tech than Billy originally thought. The downside was Billy's training, his martial arts knowledge was satisfactory but he was nowhere near as talented as some of his friends. Cassie helped out where possible but her energy levels were flagging. "Guys can we take a break", she began, "I'm knackered", the pink ranger grabbed a towel and a water bottle and flopped down into a bean bag that was beside the training mat.

"I appreciate you helping out like this Cassie", Billy sighed, he had barely slept for the last few days and it was taking its toll. "I just wish I knew more about martial arts so I could train you better".

"Well I might have a solution to that", TJ announced, "remember after the team up with the Zeo Rangers", he said to the group.

"And we exchanged numbers with our immediate predecessors", Charlotte added.

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Billy's head, why didn't he think of him before. He had considered Jason but he was over in New York. He then thought about Tommy and Adam but they were both busy with other projects. He blamed the lack of sleep for dulling his brain, "I see where you're going with this TJ", he began, "I'll call him straight away".

"No need", a voice announced from the elevator entrance. Approaching the teens were a Hispanic male and an Asian female. They were wearing strange leather outfits with a red and orange trim respectively, "I'm almost insulted you've only just thought of me", he laughed.

"Must be old age getting to me", Billy replied with a smile. He gave the newcomers a warm hug, "I'm sure you remember Rocky, the blue Zeo ranger", he said to the rangers, "and this is Yuri Asagi", he introduced the female who greeted them with a bow. "Am I allowed to tell them?" he asked Rocky.

"Sure, in fact I'll do it", he replied, "Myself and Yuri train at the Wind Ninja Academy based out of Blue Bay Harbor. I would ask you to keep that information to yourselves", the rangers nodded in agreement. "TJ called me yesterday and explained the situation, if everyone's up for it we're going to teach you a few more advanced techniques".

The rangers nodded and led the two newcomers to the training area. On the way Yuri gave Charlotte a harsh glare before brushing past her. Stunned by the brush off the current blue ranger grabbed her predecessor, "What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh yeah that", Rocky rubbed the back of his head, "she wasn't too happy I gave another girl my number. She a little old fashioned", Rocky laughed briefly at that comment, "don't worry I'll talk to her".

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "I've got a bad feeling about this". Over the next few hours the two ninjas taught the rangers a few new manoeuvres and techniques to help in their current battles. There was a moment when Yuri caught Charlotte with a strong kick in the jaw that split the lip of the blue ranger. After a quick chat with Rocky, she had apologised but was still hostile to the ranger, much to everyone's amusement.

Once the ninjas were happy that they had taught them everything they could in such a short space of time, Rocky challenged TJ to a sparring match. The current red ranger accepted and stood opposite his challenger, "Current red ranger versus former red ranger", TJ began, "could be interesting".

"Never know, maybe you'll be a blue ranger in the future as well", Rocky joked.

"Please I'm keeping my colour thank you", TJ smiled back.

From the sidelines Ashley nudged Yuri in the ribs, "Bet you ten bucks that TJ wins", she said.

Yuri snorted, "Rocky has years of experience", she replied, "how about five bucks?" she added much to Ashley's confusion.

"Erm you still haven't gotten the hang of betting I see", Billy whispered to the time displaced ninja, "just shake on the original ten dollar bet".

"These twentieth century games are confusing", she then turned back to Ashley, "ten bucks it is".

On the training mats TJ and Rocky bowed to each and the match began. Everyone could see that this contest was much closer than anticipated. TJ held a slight power advantage but Rocky was slightly quicker. After a few minutes the greater experience of Rocky began to tell and he held a three points to two lead over TJ. With the time on the bout about to expire, TJ caught Rocky in the chest with a straight kick that knocked the wind out of him. The match ended up in a diplomatic draw, "You did really well TJ", Rocky said as he rubbed his chest.

"I had a good teacher", TJ replied as he helped his friend to his feet. They were interrupted by the sound of the alarms in the garage. Pulling up the surveillance cameras they saw several Piranhatrons and Wumpers attacking down by the water front. They were accompanied by monster with red pants and a tiger's body and head.

"Trouble at the Waterfront Plaza", Carlos announced as he fell into line with his team mates.

"We're coming with you", Yuri announced as he passed a sword to Rocky and fixed another one onto her back.

"Don't even think about arguing with her", Rocky added as he pulled a hood and mask over his face, "I've learned about that the hard way".

"I've dispatched the Blue Senturion to the scene", Billy said, "you can meet up with him there. Oh and Rocky, I would advise against using your Zeo powers unless absolutely necessary". The blue zeo ranger gave him a mocking salute

TJ nodded as the rangers summoned their Turbo Keys, "Shift into Turbo", he called. The rangers morphed and jumped into their Turbo Karts. Rocky hitched a ride with TJ and Yuri was about to join Ashley when Charlotte reached out and dragged her into her kart. She didn't even wait to see if she was secure before speeding out of the garage.

_Waterfront Plaza_

The Waterfront Plaza was a relatively new development in Angel Grove. Overlooking the bridge and the river, it was an attempt by the city council to rejuvenate areas of the city that had been severely damaged by the years of monster attacks. It had been a peaceful day until one of Divatox's crew, Torch Tiger, had begun to lay waste to the plaza with his fire based attacks. He stood triumphantly as she surveyed his handiwork, "That's right tiny humans run for cover", he roared.

He was surprised when a Police bike burst through the dust and screeched to a stop. "Halt evil doer", the Blue Senturion announced.

"Ah the famous Blue Senturion", the tiger began, "all alone I see, I'll make you regret that decision". The robot jumped into combat against Torch Tiger, blocking an attempted kick before landing one of his own in the creatures mid section. Roaring in pain the monster shot a burst of fire out of his mouth, striking the Blue Senturion on the chest. The robot was propelled several feet across the ground, landing in a scrum of Piranhatrons and Wumpers. The creatures were about to tear into his metal chassis when five karts sped past, shooting lasers into the footsoldiers.

"Looks like I get to thank you for the save rangers", the Blue Senturion said to the rangers.

"All part of the service", Carlos replied as he jumped out of his kart.

The others followed suit except for Yuri, she had been clinging on for dear life as the blue Turbo ranger sped through the street, completely unused to the speed. Charlotte grabbed her roughly under the arms and halted her to her feet, "Warn me the next time you speed off like that", Yuri said.

"Warn me the next time you kick me in the face", Charlotte added with a false sweetness in her tone as he ran off to join her team mates.

"Are you alright?" Rocky asked as he rushed to her side.

Under her mask Yuri smirked, "I think I taught her too well".

"I've been assigned to help you with these creatures", the Blue Senturion announced stiffly as he joined the two ninjas.

Rocky nodded in approval, "Alright let's get to it". The two ninjas pulled out their swords and charged into the mass of footsoldiers and cut them down one by one. The pair got separated and Rocky found himself with his back to a building. He smirked under his mask, "Ninja air walk", he announced and jumped into the air. Using his ninja power he ran through the air and eliminated several confused footsoldiers in quick succession.

"Ah I can beat that", Yuri called out, "Ninja leaf attack". Summoning several razor leaves in her hands she flicked both her wrists in the direction of the footsoldiers. The leaves fanned out in several directions and sliced through their targets, dropping the creatures to the ground. She stood up straight and looked pleased with herself but she didn't realise there was one approaching her from behind until it was too late. She prepared herself for the blow but it never came as a laser blast hit the Wumper right between the eyes. She turned around and saw the Blue Senturon twirling his weapon around his finger.

With the rangers they were using the techniques taught to them by the ninjas to good use. Rather than focusing on what they couldn't do anymore, they concentrated on what they could do. Utilising Turbo Mode like a ninja streak, they used their Turbo Blades to slice the Torch Tiger multiple times in quick succession. The monster staggered but he refused to go down and he fired another burst of fire from his mouth. The rangers used the last of their Turbo Mode to dodge the shot.

"Alright we've used the last of Turbo Mode, now what?" Ashley asked.

TJ pulled out his Lightning Sword, "The three C's", he began, indictating the pink, green and blue rangers, "covering fire. Ash you're with me". Under a hail of laser fire the monster couldn't determine which target to fire at first. Before he realised it the red and yellow rangers were practically on top of him. Ashley bashed him with her Star Chargers before TJ slashed him across the chest with this sword. Clearly stunned the rangers quickly assembled the RAM Cannon and fired. Torch Tiger slowly fell to the ground and exploded on impact.

"Nice job guys", Rocky congratulated them as he, Yuri and the Blue Senturion jogged over to them.

"Yeah that'll show Divatox that we're not giving up", Cassie replied. Suddenly they had to duck as torpedo's flew overhead and slammed into the monster, making him grow into a giant, "And apparently she's not giving up either", she added sarcastically.

"I think we'll leave this bit to you", Yuri said before she and Rocky ninja streaked away.

"Ok guys we need Rescue Megazord power now", TJ called.

"Robo Racer Online", the Blue Senturion added.

_Pegasus Garage_

After the battle the rangers met up with their new trainers at the garage. The Rescue Megazord and Robo Racer had made short work of Torch Tiger, hopefully sending Divatox a message that the rangers refused to back down. "Job well done rangers", Billy began, "not only did you defeat that monster but you also showed initiative in calling for help with your training". He chuckled briefly, "I'm beginning to feel a little redundant".

"Don't worry Billy we're still going to need you around", Ashley smiled.

"Well we've got to head back to Blue Bay, otherwise our Sensei won't be happy", Rocky said.

"Yeah it was really good to meet you", Yuri added but she still gave Charlotte a harsh stare but the blue ranger shot back with one of her own. The rangers waived as their guests left through the vehicle exit ramp.

"Looks like you made a new friend there Charlie", Carlos laughed.

"At least I got my own back", she smiled, "right to the Youth Center, drinks are on Carlos" she added, much to the annoyance of the green ranger.

Billy smiled as they left but that smiled soon disappeared. He brought up a program on the computer and transferred the image to the main screen. It showed the Angel Grove area but Billy was more interested in the area out to sea, where the rangers had originally banished Divatox to the Forbidden Zone. When Kris and Anna returned to their dimension, he had used a device to seal up the holes in the dimensional barrier they had left. Following his counterparts instructions he had used it on the main tear and had reduced it significantly. But something was changing and he didn't like it.

Pulling out his cell phone he dialled a number and waited for them to pick up, "Captain Mitchell, it's Billy here. I've run those tests you wanted and it's not good news. The dimensional tear is almost as big as it was when Divatox first arrived. If it keeps increasing at its current rate her entire crew and sub will be able to move into our dimension within the month". He nodded as the Captain asked him a question, "My thoughts? Something big is about to happen. With that mole still out there Divatox could have access to every agency facility in the country. I'm not sure the people of Angel Grove or the Earth are prepared if that happens".

He bade the Captain goodbye and sunk into his chair. He shut off the screen and hung his head in his hands. For once he hoped he was wrong by unfortunately for Billy Cranston, he very rarely was.


	26. Family Tree (Part 1)

_Chapter 26 –Family Tree (Part 1)_

_March 17 1998 – Angel Grove Youth Center_

St Patrick's Day was always cause for celebration in the city of Angel Grove. Despite its position on the West Coast, there was a large Irish-American population in the city. Every street had something green hanging from a lamp post. Someone had even thrown a batch of dye into the River Angel, turning it a luminous green colour. Rumours were circulating that the city's notorious jokers, Bulk and Skull, had been seen near the river during the night with several unidentified sacks.

Inside the Youth Center, Aimi had gone all out with green banners, shamrocks and little statues of leprechauns. This had probably been the busiest she had seen the Youth Center since she took over as manager 18 months ago. The bomb blast at the agency office building had seen even more families move out of the city and rumours were circulating that the more businesses than ever were looking to relocate.

Coming to the Youth Center from the annual St Patricks Day parade were the rangers. They had attended the parade every year but this years was special for one of the rangers. "Carlos can you stop going on about that stupid float", Cassie groaned, "you're giving me a headache".

"You're just jealous that the green ranger got his own float this time", he boasted. "I thought they captured my physique very well".

"I don't think the head was quite big enough personally", Ashley sniped, drawing laughs from the other rangers.

"Don't listen to them sweetie, they're just jealous", Charlotte smiled and gave Carlos a kiss on the cheek.

"Geez only a month in and they have nicknames for each other", TJ muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Carlos asked.

"I said oh look Aimi's over there", TJ said quickly and made his way over to the center's manager. The other rangers followed with the yellow and pink rangers laughing and the green and blue rangers grumbling under their breath.

"Well if it isn't my favourite five customers", Aimi greeted, "and I see you all found something green for the day". She was right, four of the rangers had ditched their signature colours and found something more appropriate to wear.

"Yeah I had to buy this especially", TJ complained, tugging at his green t shirt.

"Feels wrong that I'm not wearing anything pink", Cassie added "Billy should do some research into that".

The rangers conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Dana Mitchell, who had been roped into helping behind the bar today, "Hey guys want to try Aimi's new creation", she held out a tray of drinks.

"I dunno I remember her disastrous attempt at a mince pie flavoured shake", Cassie replied, "I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth for two weeks".

"Come on its nice, trust me", Aimi added. Nervously the teens took some of the sample shakes and took a quick sip. Almost immediately they spat the contents of their mouths back into the glasses.

"That's the worst thing I've ever tasted", Ashley spluttered out between coughs.

"It's an Irish whiskey flavoured shake", Aimi stated, "before you get on my back about drinking ages, it's non alcoholic".

"If that's what whiskey tastes like I'm glad I can't drink it for three more years", Carlos replied before taking a huge swig of water.

"I'll go fetch you guys some fresh drinks", Dana told the group before squeezing through the crowd and back to the bar.

The rangers were left alone with Aimi, giving them the chance to talk shop, "So how's the investigation into the mole going?" TJ asked.

Aimi sighed, "Slowly, whoever doing this is pretty good at covering their tracks. We've instigated a policy in our main offices of daily computer sweeps when people leave for the day but still nothing. We've pretty much eliminated everyone employed directly by the Agency". She picked up a few empty glasses from a table before continuing, "Whoever it is has full access to our systems so they're either a very good hacker or one of our IT team that's outsourced to another company. If it's from the outsourced company then we've got another four hundred people to background check".

The rangers knew Aimi and Xander were doing their best but time really was against them. Since the successful attack on the office building, Divatox had attempted the same thing with another two further agency buildings. Fortunately the security team were ready for them and the rangers had been able to defuse her detonators in time. Unfortunately several security personnel had lost their lives fighting against Divatox directly.

Security had been stepped up at Agency Headquarters and the Pegasus Garage. The Blue Sentuion was being used primarily as a guard at the Power Chamber. Even though the rangers had left the building, the Power Chamber still housed the source of the rangers powers and their link to the Morphing Grid. They had even noticed a few plain clothed security guards outside the Youth Center. "I know what you're all thinking, especially you Cassie", Aimi began, "I've been in my fair share of scrapes in the past, I can look after myself. For example did I ever tell you about the time I was trapping inside a house by Goldar?"

The rangers rolled their eyes, they had heard that story a few times before. Fortunately for them their communicators went off before they could respond. Leaving Aimi behind, they snuck into the quite entranceway so they could answer the call, "TJ here", the red ranger answered.

"Trouble down at the docks TJ", Billy voice said through the device, "a monster and some assorted footsoldiers this time".

"Alright Billy we're on it", the rangers looked around to check the coast was clear before they teleported down to the docks.

_Angel Grove Docks_

At the docks several storage containers were blasted with thousands of volts of electricity. One worker narrowly avoided receiving a deadly shock when he jumped clear of a metal crate that he had been standing on. The perpetrator of the assault was another of Divatox's crew. Dressed like a stereotypical circus ringmaster, complete with red coat and top hat. The monster flicked his whip at a giant metal crane, charging it up with electricity. A bolt of lightning then flew out to harmlessly to sea. "Just one more shock ought to do it", the monster, Voltmeister, said to himself.

"Hold it right there", TJ called out as the rangers skidded into view.

"I don't have time to play rangers", Voltmeister called out, "perhaps you can play with my friends instead", several Piranhatrons and Wumpers landed in front of the rangers, blocking them from the monster.

"Shift into Turbo", TJ called and the five rangers quickly morphed. Calling on their Turbo blades they immediately went on the offensive against the footsoldiers. Ducking a blast of ink from the Wumpers, Ashley, Charlotte and Carlos each sliced through one of the creatures in turn. The two girls then stabbed another Wumper each before turning to face each other. Linking their hands together, they created a launch pad for Carlos. The green ranger leapt into the air and swapped his blade for his Thunder Cannon. He took out several Wumpers with the weapon before he landed. Charlotte and Ashley joined in the fun and exchanged their blades for the Hand Blasters and Star Chargers respectively. With a pull on the triggers from Charlotte and a swing of the arms from Ashley, blue and yellow energy slammed into the Wumpers, turning them into an inky puddle.

TJ and Cassie got the honour of tackling the Piranhatrons but as they were doing so, Cassie noticed some odd behaviour from the monster, "What's that guy doing?" she called over to the red ranger.

"No idea", TJ replied as he cut through another Piranhatron with his sword. Voltmeister almost looked like he was aiming at a specific point out to sea. He poured all of his electrical power into another metal crane and shot another bolt into the ocean.

"I don't understand", he muttered out loud, "this should be working".

The red and pink rangers finished off the last of the Piranhatrons and joined up with their fellow rangers, "Alright now it's your turn", Carlos called out and aimed his cannon at the monster.

"I told you rangers I don't have time to play with you", the monster shot back. Seeing they were standing on a wet patch of ground, he whipped the puddle and sent his fully electrical energy into the rangers. Their suits sparked and they were thrown several feet into the air before they crashed into a shipping container.

They groaned as they struggled to get back to their feet, "Well we just failed Elementary School science", Charlotte coughed as she struggled to get air into her lungs.

"Plus hasn't Divatox used a electricity based crew member before", Ashley added as she tried to clear the cobwebs from her head. "I think she's running out of ideas", she said with a hint of false bravado.

"Ok so he's powerful", TJ said as he stretched out his sore back, "but that's never stopped us before". Slowly he got to his feet and pulled out his Turbo Pistol. Firing a few rounds into the back of Voltmeister to get his attention he called out, "Hey don't think you can get rid of us that easily".

"You're more annoying than that imbecile Elgar", Voltmeister shouted and fired a concentrated burst of electricity at the rangers. They were able to dodge the blast but it tore a hole in the side of the metal container they had just been standing near.

"I really don't want to be hit by that", Carlos said to the others.

"Alright blades at the ready", TJ called out, "Turbo Mode". The rangers streaked towards the monster and sliced him across the chest in turn. The monster fell onto his back and away from a control box on the ground.

"Hey I wonder what this does", Cassie said as she knelt down next to the device.

"Don't touch that", Voltmeister called out. The pink ranger picked the box and flipped it between her hands a couple of times before tossing it into the air. As it fell back to the ground Ashley stepped forward and sliced the box in two with her Turbo Blade. "No!" Voltmeister screamed, "you will pay for that".

The monster charged but the rangers were ready for him. They stepped forward as a unit and sliced him in unison with their Turbo Blades. Voltmeister fell to the ground, clutching his chest, "Alright guys Turbo RAM Cannon time", TJ said to the others.

The Cannon was put together in quick time and aimed directly at the monster. Like they had done many times in the last few months they fired a multi coloured blast at the monster. Something was different this time though, the monster took the full force of the hit but his stayed on his feet for a few seconds longer than most normal monsters. He staggered to the edge of the dock and fell face first into the water. A massive explosion rocked the area and the rangers fell to the ground. A huge electrical charge lit up the water and the darkening sky. Sea water thrown up from the blast fell on the rangers and soaked their suits

"Well that was different", Ashley commented as she got to her feet and shook of some excess water.

"Something doesn't feel right about this", Charlotte commented as she looked over the water nervously.

"Come on Charlie we beat the monster", Carlos said as he put his arm around the blue ranger, "let's get back to the party and choke down a few more of Aimi's weird creations". The green ranger though was interrupted by a rumble up in the atmosphere and a thick gathering of clouds out to sea.

"I don't remember them forecasting rain for today", Cassie commented as she looked over the ocean.

Something suddenly twigged for TJ as he looked around the docks again. A feeling of dread filled the red ranger, "Guys don't you see where we are?" the others shook their head, "this is where we fought Divatox during our first battle as rangers". TJ's feeling of dread spread to the other rangers as they saw the growing cloud out to sea. Suddenly with a flash of lightning a submarine appeared, Divatox had found a way to escape the Forbidden Zone.

Two columns of light appeared in front of the rangers and Divatox and Rygog appeared in front of them. The pirate smiled sweetly before addressing the rangers, "I should be annoyed that you destroyed another one of my crew but I'm not". Her smiled changed to a smirk, "Thanks to you I was able to gather enough power to escape".

"So now you're out what are you going to do?" TJ snarled, "kill more innocent people like the one's who were in that office building".

"My dear red ranger, this isn't the part where I divulge my master plan to you", Divatox replied, "I've got places to be. So I'm going to leave you in the company of Rygog and my newest recruit". Another column of light appeared beside Divatox and someone else appeared with their back to the rangers.

The newcomer was clearly a female based on the body shape and the long brown and purple hair cascading down her back. The stranger was wearing red over the knee boots together with armoured black leotard. Covering her thighs was a weird looking skirt made out of black, blue and purple feathers. Further feathers adorned her upper arms and her head dress. "I should especially thank you red ranger", Divatox continued, "Without your rejection she wouldn't have found her way back home".

The newcomer turned around and the rangers gasped at the sight of the familiar face, "Zonnette?" TJ said in disbelief.

"I think you Earthlings have a saying red ranger", Zonnette replied coldly, "blood is thicker than water". She held her arm up slightly and a blade appeared in her hand. She arrogantly tapped it on the side of her boot a few times and smirked at the rangers. Quick as a flash she brought the blade up into an attack position, "Prepare to die", she snarled and charged at the teens.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**A/N – **__Zonnette new battle gear is based on Beauty Zonnette's from Carranger. Only 7 more chapter to go now so things are going to escalate quickly. I've started work on the final story which will be entitled "The Final Frontier". I've also begun work on my own version of Dino Charge entitled "Heroes Of Their Time", look out for it in the first couple of weeks of January. _


	27. Family Tree (Part 2)

_Chapter 27 – Family Tree (Part 2)_

_**Previously - **__"I should especially thank you red ranger", Divatox continued, "Without your rejection she wouldn't have found her way back home"._

_The newcomer turned around and the rangers gasped at the sight of the familiar face, "Zonnette?" TJ said in disbelief._

"_I think you Earthlings have a saying red ranger", Zonnette replied coldly, "blood is thicker than water". She held her arm up slightly and a blade appeared in her hand. She arrogantly tapped it on the side of her boot a few times and smirked at the rangers. Quick as a flash she brought the blade up into an attack position, "Prepare to die", she snarled and charged at the teens. _

The rangers barely had enough time to draw their Turbo Blades to defend themselves against the attack. They managed to deflect the initial attack but they weren't so lucky the second time. Zonnette charged up her sword with a purple/white energy and attacked again. Firstly she slashed her blade across Cassie's chest before turning swiftly in Ashley's direction. The yellow ranger was caught with the sword directly in her midsection. They were thrown into a pile of barrels and instantly demorphed.

Next she set her sights on the blue ranger. Leaping high over Charlotte's head, she landed with her back to the blue ranger and jabbed her sword into her ribs. The blue ranger's suit crackled with energy but Zonnette wasn't done. Using her magic she flicked her wrist and catapulted Charlotte into the pink and yellow rangers. Charlotte skidded across the ground as her morph failed her.

Leaping to the blue ranger's defensive, Carlos was able to land an attack on Zonnette. He raked his sword down her back but it didn't seem to have much effect. A pulse of white energy from her sword blasted Carlos into the fallen rangers. He fell to his knees as he demorphed before collapsing to the ground.

"Just you and me left lover boy", Zonnette called over to TJ as she pointed her blade in his direction.

"It doesn't have to be like this", TJ replied as he summoned his Lightning Sword.

"You're right but this way is much more fun", Zonnette snarled as she leaped into an attack. TJ's knees buckled as he barely parried the attack. Their swords clashed a couple more times before TJ managed to get past Zonnette's defence and nicked her on the shoulder with his sword. She winced in pain as her hand instantly went to her shoulder. Zonnette inspected her fingers, they were covered in blood, her blood. Her face contorted into a mask of rage as she went on the attack again. This time TJ was overpowered by the magical girl. The first blow knocked his sword out of his hand, the second across his midsection brought him to his knees and the third sent him sprawling across the ground in an explosion of purple energy. His power suit disappeared from him as he lay on the ground motionless.

The other rangers hobbled over to their fallen leader, Cassie cradling his head as the other tried to bring him around. The sound of clapping echoed through the now abandoned docks as Divatox and Rygog walked slowly over to Zonnette, "Well done little sister", Divatox began, "now claim vengeance for our fallen brother".

Zonnette nodded slowly at Divatox and took a couple of paces towards the rangers. She lifted her sword above her head and smirked. She charged up the blade with more purple and white energy and prepared to deliver the final blow. The rangers shut their eyes as they waited for the end to come. Only it never did.

Zonnette abruptly turned 180 degrees and directed the blow at Divatox and Rygog. The villainous duo didn't have enough to react as they were thrown into the air by the blast. They slammed into the side of the sub and crumpled to the ground. Breathing heavily Zonnette tossed her sword to the ground and turned back towards the rangers. As she approached, the four conscious rangers stood defensively in front of their fallen leader. "Don't come any closer", Cassie growled at the girl.

"I come in peace", Zonnette replied as she held up her hand in surrender, "I'm not really on Divatox's side".

"My bruises tell a different story", Ashley spat, "and look at poor TJ", she gestured at the red ranger who still hadn't moved.

"That was just a stasis spell, he's perfectly fine", Zonnette began, "I can lift it no problem and heal you guys up as well".

The rangers took a few seconds to respond as they had a silent conversion between themselves. Eventually it fell to TJ's deputy Carlos to make the final decision. She was able to summon a Turbo Blaster and pointed it at the girl, "Alright but any funny business and a laser round goes between your eyes", he said.

She gulped at the threat from the green ranger but allowed a white energy to gather in her hands. The rangers felt their aches and pains disappear almost instantly. TJ then coughed a couple of times before he slowly rolled on to his side, "Man did anyone get the number of that truck that hit me". He then looked at and saw Zonnette standing over him. The red ranger scrambled on the ground before he got himself to his feet, "Stay back", he spluttered.

"It's alright TJ she healed you and the rest of us", Charlotte said.

"Yeah after kicking our asses", Carlos added, "I'd like an explanation".

"That makes two of us green ranger", Divatox snarled. She and Rygog had gotten to their feet but the pirate looked like she had seen better days. Her hair was a frizzy mess, her mask was broken and blood was pouring down her face from a cut on her forehead.

"Did you really think I would come running back to the family", Zonnette spat back. "I remember the nights you and Havoc would taunt me for not being evil enough. Well you're right there's not an evil bone in my body and I'll prove it". She grabbed the top of her bodysuit and flicked her wrist. Her outfit instantly changed into a white mini dress with a design similar to the ranger's suits. The rest of her outfit consisted of a pair of white boots and gloves and a white bandana held her long hair out of her face.

Divatox's face turned as red as the blood running down her cheek, "You dare where the colours of our family's swore enemy".

Zonnette scoffed, "Since when do you care about the family. We used to have a good and honest reputation until Mother ruined it. I intend to restore our family's good throughout the multiverse".

"Over my dead body", Divatox snarled and lunged for her younger sister. The two fought hand to hand and were evenly matched. Meanwhile the rangers and Rygog watched the siblings fight, not really sure what to do.

"It like watching an interdimensional special of the Jerry Springer show", TJ said quietly to Carlos, "should've brought some popcorn". Eventually the fight descended into a catfight as the siblings both grabbed hold of each other's hair. Rygog jumped into to save his captain and the rangers, reluctantly, pulled Zonnette away from the fight. Not before she tore a chunk of DIvatox's hair out of her scalp though.

"You bitch", Divatox screeched as Rygog hauled her away. She pushed her second in command away, "Don't just stand there, get them". Rygog nodded and charged the teens but an invisible shield blocked him. Suddenly Zonnette suddenly fell to the ground and was gasping for air.

"I've used a lot of magic today, I don't think I can use any more", she wheezed.

"Let's see what we can do about this brute", TJ called out, "Shift into Turbo". The rangers morphed and called on their special weapons. Carlos fired a barrage of green energy at the creature, staggering Rygog. Charlotte joined in with her Hand Cannons as her blue energy bolts merged with Carlos', increasing their power. Cassie used her bow like a blade and slashed Rygog across the chest. The monster stumbled into Ashley and her Star Chargers and he received several bolts of yellow energy for his troubles. Finally TJ brought his sword down on Rygog a couple of times, knocking him onto his back.

"I don't understand that should've beaten him", Carlos cried.

"Turbo RAM cannon", TJ called out and they assembled the weapon. For the second time that day, the multi coloured blast shot across the docks and found its target. Rygog just had enough time to register the hole in his chest before he fell backwards to the ground. Divatox's second in command was defeated and destroyed.

Divatox looked fit to explode as the smoke from Rygog's remains cleared, "You'll all pay for this, even you sister", she snarled, "just wait until my husband hears about this". She jumped into her sub and it slowly started moving out of the harbour, cloaking itself in the process.

The rangers demorphed and gathered around Zonnette who had dragged herself on to her knees. The teens expressions were a mixture of concern and anger, "I think you owe us an explanation", TJ said.

She nodded in response, "Can we go somewhere quiet and preferably somewhere I can get cleaned up", she indicated towards her now dirty dress, "seriously how do you keep spandex clean".

"Well she sounds like the charmer we all know and love", Ashley said to the other rangers. "Let's take her to the garage, I'm sure Billy and Alpha would like a chat". They gathered around the girl ready to teleport but as they did a thought hit the rangers, did Divatox mention a husband?

_Pegasus Garage_

Back at the garage the rangers had allowed Zonnette time to rest up before interrogating her. A couple of hours later she emerged from a back room having swapped her ranger dress for a shiny purple top, white jeans and sneakers. She was also loudly chewing a piece of bubble gum. The others gathered around the computer waiting for her explanation, "So I guess I should start at the beginning", she began, "after I met with TJ last, I noticed that some Wumpers had shown up in Angel Grove?"

"Sorry to interrupt but what are Wumpers?" Billy asked.

Zonnette snapped her gum whilst looking incredulously at Billy, "You've never heard of Wumpers?" everyone shook their head, "then you're lucky, the arrival of Wumpers usually means the arrival of a very bad dude". A disk magically appeared in her hand and she snapped her gum again, "Can I borrow your computer?"

"Sure on one condition", Billy replied, "lose the gum, it's getting annoying".

Zonnette shrugged and pulled the gum out of her mouth and pinned it to the top of Alpha's head, much to the robots annoyance. When her back was turned the rangers rolled their eyes and shook their heads in frustration. When Zonnette finished loading the disk, an image appeared on screen of a ghastly looking creature. It looked like he was made of cooling lava, with red veins pulsating all over its body. The head of the creature looked demonic with bright red eyes and razor sharp teeth, "Meet Maligore, The Great Flame of Destruction", Zonnette continued, "ruler of the dimension of Muranthias".

"Ok I wouldn't want to bump into him on a dark night", Carlos stated.

"I knew that my sister would recognise the Wumpers as well so I snuck on board her sub and claimed I wanted to switch sides", Zonnette replied.

"And she believed you, just like that", Charlotte asked.

"I gave a sob story about how the red ranger rejected me and how I was pissed at you guys for killing my brother, you know really turned on the water works", she shrugged. "My sister might be an evil and heartless bitch but she's still a protective older sister. I tried to learn as much about her plan as possible but she surprised me by announcing she was about to escape the Forbidden Zone. I tried to stop her but I was too late".

"And I suppose you had to make the attack on us look real as well", TJ added sarcastically.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that", she apologised, "but it was the best way to get her guard down so I could zap her".

The rangers didn't know what to make of this girl, one minute she was an adoring fan girl, the next she was a sociopath with no concern for anyone other than herself. But something told them that she was telling the truth. A small nod from Alpha confirmed that he couldn't detect a lie from her either. "Alright we believe you", Billy began, "so do you know what her plan is?"

"Other than the fact she going to Muranthias, no", Zonnette replied.

"Wait a sec", Ashley interrupted, "she mentioned a husband but I didn't think Divatox was married".

Zonnette's eyes widened, "No, not even my sister's stupid enough to do that", she muttered before addressing the rangers directly. "There's a ritual which states that any bride of Maligore will also receive an equal share of his power", she paused before continuing, "but the cost of this power is your soul".

The rangers looked amongst themselves, Divatox was powerful enough by herself but if she teamed up with this Maligore guy, it would be disastrous. "Any idea when the ceremony can take place".

"Legend has it that it can only take place during a full moon on Muranthias", Zonnette replied, "I'm not sure when the next one is I'm afraid".

"That's fine you've done enough bringing us this information", Billy replied, "we'll begin researching it as soon as possible".

A small device appeared in Zonnette's hand, "Take this, it's my personal dimensional drive. It's synced up with Divatox's so you make me able to track her or at the very least access the Muranthias dimension". She then got up off the desk and pulled her gum off Alpha's head.

"You're not sticking around?" TJ asked.

"Nah I'm not one for staying still for too long", she replied, "born explorer me. Plus I've used a lot of magic today, I don't think I'll be able to do that again for a while. That disk contains everything known about Maligore and Muranthias, put that to good use".

"Well at least let me show you out", the red ranger said. The other rangers gave her a muted goodbye as TJ led her towards the lift, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Explore", she replied as she chewed on her gum, "I've never been to this version of Earth before, who knows what treasure I'll find". She then looked behind him and caught a quick glance of the pink ranger, "You see TJ the thing about my tribe is we can naturally sense what a person's greatest treasure is".

TJ arched an eyebrow, "So what's mine then?"

"Not what but who", she replied cryptically. Zonnette then gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Goodbye red ranger I'm sure we'll meet again". The lift began to ascend just as Zonnette snapped her gum again. TJ waived her goodbye but he couldn't help but think about the threat of Maligore. He could only hope that they discovered when the ceremony would take place and stop Divatox. If those two joined forces, the consequences would be dire.

_**A/N – **__Happy New Year everyone. So I've kinda done this season in reverse as I thought Maligore would make a better series closing villain. Next time we find out the secret of the Phantom Ranger, hope you all enjoy. _


	28. Revelations

_Chapter 28 – Revelations_

_March 25 1998 – Angel Grove Park_

The last few days had been hectic for the Turbo Rangers. Divatox had upped her number of attacks on the city. The rangers felt like they were out fighting a monster or some footsoliders every few hours and they were reaching the point of exhaustion. Meanwhile Billy had been scanning for the Muranthias dimension ever since Zonnette had donated her dimensional drive. So far he hadn't had much success but the former blue ranger felt he was getting closer.

It was early in the morning and the sun had barely risen but already the rangers were chasing a monster through the park. This particular monster, Translucitor, could make object disappear with a blast from his staff. Due to the time of day, his disappearing act had been limited to a few parked cars and park benches but the rangers still needed to deal with him before the morning rush hour.

Unfortunately the monster also came armed with his own fleet of Maligore's Wumpers. The rangers had been briefed on the intel about Maligore and they didn't like what they read. He could naturally grow to a size bigger than their Megazords and he had the power to incinerate anything just by looking at it. According to the data he was still considered a youngster by his species. Legend had it that his adult older brother had imprisoned him on Muranthias as a punishment.

The rangers ducked a vanishing beam from Translucitor and it struck a tree behind them. The unfortunate tree disappeared completely from view. "I wonder where all the stuff he's vanishing goes to?" Ashley asked the team.

"Don't think I want to find out", Cassie replied as she dodged a blow from a Wumper. She drove her Turbo Blade into the creature's midsection, causing it to dissolve. Carlos jumped in to assist the two girls and blasted a few more creatures from existence with his Thunder Cannon. Over the other side of the park, TJ and Charlotte had their own batch of Wumpers to deal with. The red ranger slashed a couple of footsoldiers before stabbing a third through the chest. He had a couple more trying to sneak up on him but they were eliminated by a blast of blue energy from Charlotte.

Still the footsoldiers kept coming, it seemed like for each one destroyed another two came back in their place, "Alright this is just getting ridiculous", TJ complained.

Suddenly the air shimmered in front of him and the Phantom Ranger appeared, "Need a hand", it replied and blasted a few more Wumpers away from the rangers.

"You do like your dramatic entrances", Charlotte called over to the Phantom as she shot a few more Wumpers herself. The Phantom leapt into battle by flipping over a couple of footsoldiers. The teens were slightly surprised as the Phantom was moving much more gracefully than usual. In fact the Phantom seemed to have a different fighting style every time he appeared. With an extra hand the rangers soon had the last of the Wumpers defeated.

The rangers stepped over the inky remains of the Wumpers and marched towards Translucitor, "Now it's your turn", the Phantom Ranger called out to the monster.

"So you're the one who can turn themselves invisible", the monster snorted, "that's my power".

"We'll see about that", the Phantom replied and charged the monster. The first two attacks were blocked by the creature before a punch to the torso found its target. The monster snarled and jabbed its staff into the Phantoms ribs, knocking the ranger onto their back. The other rangers jumped in to defend their occasional team mate with a round of fire from their Turbo Blasters. Translucitor held his lower body in pain before repelling the teens with a swung from his staff that caught of the rangers in the ribs. They were thrown back with smoke and sparks pouring off their suits.

"Don't back down now guys", TJ said to rally his team, "activate Turbo Mode". The rangers zipped towards the monster at high speed but he was ready for them. Crouching down and taking a step forward, he swung his staff in the direction of the ranger's legs. At the speed they were moving they didn't have a chance to avoid the staff and were tripped up, skidding to a halt safely behind the monster.

"Ok this is probably the smartest monster we've come up against", Cassie groaned.

"I'll take that as a compliment", Translucitor said, "shame I'm still going to destroy you". He raised his staff but he was struck in the back by a round of laser fire. The Phantom Ranger was back on their feet and on the attack. Slamming the butt of his blaster into the monsters head caused the creature to recoil in pain. The Phantom followed this up with another round of laser fire from point blank range.

By now Translucitor was furious and spun his staff at incredibly high speed. He knocked the Phantom Ranger's blaster from their hand before jamming the staff into the ruby on the Phantom's chest. The ranger gasped for breath and held their chest before sparks poured of the suit. The box holding the ruby exploded and catapulted the Phantom Ranger across the park.

"Phantom!" Cassie cried as she watched the lifeless form of the Phantom Ranger slam into a tree. Seething with rage at the defeat of someone she cared about, the pink ranger called on her Turbo Blade and charged at the monster. Fuelled with righteous anger she slashed repeatedly at the back and sides of the monster. One of her furious attacks smashed the staff in Translucitor's hand and the magical recoil blasted the two apart. Cassie landed graciously on her feet but the monster was knocked flat on his back.

"Alright Cass save some for us", Charlotte said to the pink ranger, slightly in fear of the onslaught Cassie had unleashed on the monster.

"Let's just call on the RAM Cannon and get this over with", she snapped back. The other rangers shrugged and combined their weapons together. The blast from the cannon hit the monster and he exploded in defeat. The teens powered down and immediately rushed to the aid of the fallen Phantom Ranger.

Cassie was first on the scene, "Phantom Ranger please speak to us", she pleaded.

The Phantom groaned and slowly raised his head, "I'm alright rangers", they muttered before clutching their chest, "my control ruby's been damaged, I won't be able to hold this form much longer". The rangers looked at each other in apprehension and also confusion with the Phantom's statement. The ranger winced in pain as they sat up, "Rangers", they groaned as they tried to sit up, "don't freak out". A flash of black energy temporarily blinded the rangers but when their vision cleared, their jaws dropped.

Cassie caught sight of the figure under the Phantom Ranger's helmet and immediately dropped their hand. "Kat?" the pink ranger gasped.

"Surprise", Kat grinned sheepishly.

"Ok I wasn't expecting that", TJ said in shock and surprise.

_Pegasus Garage_

The ranger's teleported back to the garage, looking for answers from Billy and Kat. The former blue ranger held up the charred remains of the Phantom Ranger's control ruby before letting it drop onto a nearby table. "When I cleared out Zordon's archives after he left for Eltar I found the plans for a the Phantom Ranger, or the Eltarian Ranger as it's actually known". He put an image of the Phantom Ranger up on the screen, "The suit originally belonged to Zordon over ten thousand years ago and he used it personally to fight the forces of evil".

Billy picked up the ruby before continuing, "Fortunately the day he was imprisoned in his time warp he wasn't morphed and the powers were mothballed. Due to the powerful nature of the ruby it could only be used by someone of Eltarian descent, however, Zordon thought he found a loop hole. As the ranger powers were created using his own Eltarian powers, he thought that someone who had previously been a Power Ranger could use the control ruby".

"So you recreated the Phantom Ranger powers and gave them to Kat?" Ashley asked.

"Not just me", Kat replied, "Billy didn't think it would be safe for just one of us to regularly use the powers, so Billy, Rocky, Adam and myself took it in turns. Trini did as well until she decided to permanently retire from the ranger business".

"So every time the Phantom Ranger showed up it was a different person", Carlos asked.

"I'm afraid so", Billy began, "I used the powers first when I saved you from the giant pizza, Trini was the Phantom when you fought the Creeps and it was Kat at the amusement park when the Blue Senturion officially joined the team. Rocky and Adam shared it between themselves a couple of times and finally it was Kat again today".

"Are you alright with this Cass?" TJ asked.

She eyed the red ranger with confusion, "Yeah why'd you ask?" she replied hesitantly.

"Well I just thought you liked the Phantom Ranger", he began, "you know _liked_ him".

Cassie's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance before she jumped up off the bench and sprinted for the garage door, slamming it behind her. The boys all looked really confused but the girls sighed in sympathy, "What was that all about", TJ asked.

Charlotte slapped him on the arm, "TJ you idiot, don't you get it?" TJ's face was completely blank. He looked around for support but none was forthcoming. Charlotte groaned loudly and threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"It's alright Charlie, boys are dense", Ashley added.

"Hey", Carlos protested

"Anyway", Kat began using her best teacher's voice to silence the younger teens, "can we get back to the subject in hand".

"Why didn't you tell us about this straight away", TJ asked.

"Because the control ruby is unstable", Billy replied, "we didn't want you to get too attached to the Phantom Ranger as we didn't know when its powers could be used. That's what led me to create the Blue Senturion so he could be a more reliable sixth ranger". Billy paused and ran his hands through his hair.

"Is there something else Billy?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm afraid so", Billy replied and pulled up a map of the Angel Grove area. "I've been able to locate the Muranthias dimension and I've confirmed that Divatox's sub is present there".

"That's great news", Ashley said but Billy wasn't smiling, "isn't it".

"I've also discovered when the next full moon on Muranthias is", Billy replied gravely, "it's tomorrow".

"Tomorrow?" TJ exclaimed, "but that doesn't give us much time to prepare".

"We know that's why I've used my authority with the school to grant you a leave of absence for the rest of the week", Kat said to the rangers.

"And I'm afraid it'll just be the five of you that can go", Billy added, "the Blue Senturion will remain here to protect Angel Grove". He then picked up the control ruby for the Phantom Ranger, "And unfortunately the ruby's fired, I won't be able to get the Phantom Ranger's powers working again in time".

The ranger nodded and looked determined to fight, "Come on let's tell Cassie, she needs to be prepared too", TJ stated.

"Yeah then you can apologise", Ashley muttered as they were heading for the elevator but it was ignored by the red ranger.

"I'd better be off as well, I'm due at the school in half an hour", the Australian added, leaving Billy and Alpha alone in the garage. Billy rubbed his eyes and sat down in front of the computer, preparing the attack on Muranthias.

A couple of hours of later, Billy had nodded off at the computer. He hadn't slept much in the last few days but he was used to catching forty winks when he could. He was woken from his nap by a buzzing sound from the computer. Groggily he gazed at the computer and saw a warning light blinking on the map. Zooming in he found that the dot was centered right on top of the garage.

He tapped a few buttons but found that he was locked out of the system. He tried again but someone had hacked into the security systems and blocked his access. He cursed that the mysterious mole had struck again but he wasn't beaten yet. Locating a spare laptop he plugged it directly into the mainframe computer and began tracing their hacker. After bouncing around the world a few times, the trace signal found the breach, from Agency Headquarters itself.

Suddenly the alarms blared throughout the garage and a message flashed up on the screen:

"_Self Destruct Initiated, 1 minute to self destruct"_

Billy slammed the laptop closed and immediately disconnected it from the mainframe, "Alpha", he bellowed, "someone's initiated the self destruct sequence and I can't stop it".

"Ay yi yi Billy what can we do", Alpha cried.

"Shut the blast doors to protect the zords and evacuate everything essential to the Power Chamber, including yourself", Billy replied as he gathered some supplies and dashed to the elevator.

"_30 seconds to self destruct"_

"Oh shut up", Billy shouted at the computer. The ride to the surface seemed to take forever but finally it reached the garage showroom above. Kicking the door open Billy sprinted out of the manager's office and smashed a fire alarm, "Everyone out this is an emergency", he shouted. People were screaming and pushing to get to the exit but fortunately the showroom wasn't too busy today. When the last person was safely out, Billy ran out of the building as fast as he could.

Suddenly a massive explosion knocked everyone off their feet. Glass and debris was propelled away from the garage, slamming into a couple of cars that were innocently passing by. A second explosion erupted with a giant fireball and gutted what was left standing of the garage.

Billy's ears were ringing from the explosion but he could make out the sound of screaming from injured bystanders. He looked over and saw a couple of bodies lying face down in the street and another a few feet away from him. He felt something warm dripping down his face and reached up to touch his head. He winced as he felt a huge cut caused by a piece of flying glass. The skin on his left arm had been scrapped raw where he had slid across the street and his knees weren't in great shape either.

His body cried out in pain as he forced himself to his feet and saw the smoking ruin that was once the Pegasus Garage. Almost on autopilot, he realised that the hacker that caused this could still be in Agency Headquarters next door. He tried to use his cell phone but it had been smashed in his tumble following the explosion. Instead he fumbled with his communicator on his wrist. The skin around the device was bleeding but fortunately he built the communicators to survive virtually anything, "Guys we've got trouble, Divatox is launching her final attack". He didn't say anything further as he stumbled into a nearby wall and slumped to the ground, the darkness of unconsciousness consuming him.

_**A/N – **__A very explosive ending (if you pardon the pun), will Billy be ok? So this is my take on the Phantom Ranger. Initially I thought about doing something like Shurikenger from Hurricanger (where his morphed form is his true form) but I changed my mind and went down this route. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed recently, please keep them coming. Next time out the mysterious mole is revealed. _


	29. Burn It To The Ground

_Chapter 29 – Burn It To The Ground_

_March 25 1998 – Pegasus Garage_

When the rangers received the call from Billy they immediately dropped what they were doing. Initially they tried to teleport to the garage but found themselves unable to lock on to the facility. Jumping into Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster, they raced through the streets of Angel Grove as quickly as they could. About a quarter of a mile from the garage, they found themselves caught up in traffic. Parking the two alien cars securely, they did the remainder of the journey on foot.

When they reached the garage, the teens were shocked by the scene of devastation in front of them. Only a couple of outer walls of the garage were left standing and the interior was completely destroyed. Several EMTs were dealing with the walking wounded and the more severely injured. They watched with a tear in their eye as an EMT loaded a gurney into an ambulance with a zipped up black bag resting on top. "I really hope that wasn't Billy", Cassie whispered to the other rangers. She was still annoyed with TJ but this situation was much too serious to be worrying about that currently.

TJ scanned the scene and saw a gurney with a sandy haired man in a blue shirt about to be loaded into an ambulance. The red ranger immediately led his team toward the ambulance but found their path blocked by a police officer, "Sorry guys this is a crime scene", a male officer with dark brown hair said to them.

Ashley stepped forward to address the officer. Her father was on the force so she hoped that would have some pull with him, "Look Lieutenant", she looked closely at his badge, "Stone, that's our friend over there, we just want to check he's ok. I'm sure Captain Hammond would appreciate you helping his daughter out".

Lieutenant Stone knew he recognised the girl from somewhere, "I'm sorry Ashley I don't think your father would want you entering an area where a bomb just went off, I'll pass on your best wishes to your friend". Ashley sighed but she knew the Lieutenant was right about her father.

The rangers backed away and into a nearby alley, "So now what are we going to do?" Charlotte asked the group.

TJ though for a moment before he came up with an idea, he pulled out his Turbo Key and called out, "Shift into Turbo". Once the morphing sequence was complete he continued, "Surely the Lieutenant can't refuse you access if you're protected by a Power Ranger".

The rangers smiled and let TJ led them out of the alleyway. He approached Lieutenant Stone and tapped him on the shoulder, "Look Ashley I'm sorry but the answer is", he turned around and stopped instantly when he caught sight of a morphed TJ, "Red ranger, how can I help you?"

"I heard these teens would like to see their friend", TJ began, "don't worry I'll make sure no harm comes to them".

Reluctantly Lieutenant Stone let them through the barricade and the teens rushed over to Billy's side. Trying to retain his cover, TJ hung back a couple of paces and pretended to stand guard over the others. Billy looked to be in bad shape but fortunately there didn't appear to be any obvious broken bones, "Your friend here is lucky", the EMT said to the teens, "just a few nasty cuts and a probable concussion. He's awake but he's a little out of it due to the painkillers". They looked down and Billy opened his eyes slightly, "I'll give you a few moments but we need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible".

When the EMT was out of ear shot, Billy pulled down his oxygen mask, "Hey glad you got here so quickly", he rasped.

"Billy what happened?" Carlos asked.

"Our mole", he replied, "somehow he found a way to activate the garage's self destruct mechanism. The zords should be fine and I asked Alpha to retreat to the Power Chamber for now". Moving his arm slightly, he pointed to a duffel bag in the back of the ambulance, "In there is a Turbo Tracker, it should help you locate the where the hacker accessed our systems, it's somewhere in Agency Headquarters", he didn't get to elaborate further as he began to cough violently.

"Here Billy relax", Ashley said as she placed the oxygen mask back over his face, "we'll catch them don't worry". Billy smiled as the EMT returned and he was loaded into the ambulance. As the doors were closed, the four non morphed rangers gave him a wave.

Suddenly they heard the voice of Lieutenant Stone shouting over the general din, "Ladies and Gentleman we've received word that an office building a block away is on fire as well. Any non essential personnel need to evacuate the area immediately". He eyed the teens as he said this, so TJ made a show to lead them safely away from the vicinity.

"Agency HQ is down there", Cassie said, "can't be a coincidence, think we'd better suit up". The other rangers agreed and summoned their Turbo Keys, "Shift into Turbo", she called.

Once the others had morphed, TJ began strategising, "We don't know what sort of attacks going on so I think we should split into two teams. Myself and Ashley will find the hacker, the rest of you help with the evacuation".

"Wait I'm the best with computers out of us", Charlotte replied, "I should go with you. Plus I've got the Turbo Tracker", she waived the device in the air.

TJ nodded, "Alright Charlie you're with me, let's go". The rangers ran as fast as they could towards Agency Headquarters, passing several terrified individuals on the way. When they arrived at the building it was surrounded by Piranhatrons and Wumpers. They were blocking the staff from leaving the building. There was also a column of smoke coming from somewhere near the back of the building.

"We need to clear a path for the civilians to escape", Carlos called out and summoned his Thunder Cannon. He blasted a hole in the line of footsoldiers whilst Ashley and Cassie jumped into the gap. Using their blades there were able to keep the gap large enough to let the people over. TJ and Charlotte advanced to the main door and the red ranger used his Lightning Sword to cut down the two Wumpers protecting the entrance. With them out of the way people began pouring out of the door and away to safety.

"Will you three be ok?" Charlotte called out to the three rangers.

"Yeah we'll be fine", Ashley cried back as she cut down another Wumper, "now go".

The red and blue rangers nodded and charged into the building. The Turbo Tracker was telling them that the source of the breach was somewhere in the server room on the second floor. As they made their way through the main communications room, they noted that all the computers had been destroyed along with the viewing screen. Several inky patches on the floor indicated that the Wumpers had been through here. Unfortunately a number of the staff hadn't made it out in time and they were still lying where they fell. Charlotte's gaze lingered on their bodies until she felt a tug on her arm, "Come on we need to keep moving", TJ said, "we can mourn them later".

She nodded and the pair continued through the building. The building was a maze of blank corridors and faceless doors. How anyone found their way around was anyone's guess. Running up the stairs to the second floor, TJ pushed the door open only to find two security staff pointing their rifles at them, "Woah we come in peace", the red ranger said as he and Charlotte put their hands above their heads.

"Who've you found sergeant", a voice called out as Captain Mitchell stepped around the corner. A bruised looking Angela Fairweather soon joined him, "It's ok sergeant they're on our side", he added and the two soldiers lowered their weapons.

"Thank goodness you're ok", Angela greeted, "we saw the explosion at the garage and feared the worse".

"We're ok but Billy's really banged up", TJ began, "apparently he managed to save the zords and some equipment".

"Well the most important thing is that he's ok", Mitchell replied. "After the blast we were invaded by Piranhatrons and Wumpers. They destroyed the lab and most of the important bits of equipment but they seemed to be more interested in keeping us inside".

"We traced the mole to that room", Angela added, pointing at the door behind her, "unfortunately it's reinforced steel and we can't break through with the gear we've been able to save".

TJ nodded, "Ok maybe we can help with that", he pulled out his Turbo Blaster, "give us a couple of minutes if we're not out then send in Rambo and McClain there", he added, indicating to the security team.

The two rangers stepped forward and TJ blasted the lock on the door and it swung open. Inside were several tall computer mainframes and at the far end they saw the shape of a man with brown hair with his back to them. Shutting the door as quietly as possible, they drew their blasters and moved as quietly as possible toward the end of the room. When they were a few paces away, TJ called out, "Alright it's over, why don't you come along quietly".

The man spun around in his chair and the rangers gasped, they knew who this man was. One of them knew him extremely well, "Don't shoot please", Doug Stewart said as he held his hands in the air, "I've got a family".

Charlotte was initially speechless but then everything began to make sense. She remembered that he had mentioned an IT job for an outsourcing company. He would've been sworn to secrecy by the company so he couldn't tell her anything further. "Alright Mr Stewart we're not going to shoot", the blue ranger began and holstered her blaster, "we just want to know why you did it".

"Look I didn't know this would happen", Doug replied, "I was approached by a woman who said she could help me keep my kids safe from Divatox if I helped her access the Agency's network. It was only after the office blast last month that I found out the woman was one of Divatox's minions".

"What about all those people you killed today", TJ began, "we know you set off the Garage's auto destruct sequence".

"That wasn't me", Doug protested, "I found out what Divatox wanted to do and I tried to stop it. I'm not the bad guy here".

TJ looked like he was about to say something but Charlotte forcefully nudged him in the chest. She wasn't done interrogating her father, "So why didn't you contact your bosses or the Power Rangers about this".

Doug snorted, "Like my bosses would believe me and you rangers", he paused, "it's your fault that my wife was killed. If your Megazord hadn't landed on our home then she would still be with me and my kids". Charlotte bit her lip hard underneath her helmet and clenched her fist tightly, "I would never trust you rangers and when someone offered to protect my family I couldn't refuse. You've got to understand I did this for them".

The blue ranger's frustration and anger finally boiled over, "Maybe they didn't need your protection", she reached up and pulled off her helmet, despite the protests of TJ. She threw it on the ground at her father's feet, the sound echoing throughout the small room. She shook some loose hair off her face to make sure her father could see exactly who it was.

"C-Charlotte", he stammered, "but I don't understand".

"No you're right you don't understand", she shouted, "Divatox played you, she's known from day one that I was the blue ranger".

"I just wanted to keep you safe", Doug replied with a small voice.

"And by doing that you've indirectly cost several children one or both of their parents", she seethed. Taking a couple of steps forward so she could look him directly in the eye, "Me and Justin didn't want a heroic knight, we just wanted a father". Doug looked like he wanted to protest further but much to his, TJ's and to an extent Charlotte's, surprise the blue ranger pulled her fist back and punched him directly on the nose. He fell out of the chair with blood pouring from his nose. At that exact moment the two guards burst in with their weapons ready. They were surprised to see a helmetless blue ranger breathing heavily over the prone from of a grown man.

Keeping her back to the guards as to not reveal her identity to anyone else, she picked up her helmet and gathered her hair in one hand. In one fluid motion her helmet was back in place and she took a seat at the computer, "You can take him away now", she said coldly to the guard.

Doug didn't protest as the guard dragged him to his feet and placed him under arrest. Once they were out of the room, TJ carefully approached the blue ranger, "Charlie are you ok?"

"Not really", she replied, "but now's not the time to talk about it", She tapped a few things into the computer, "Looks like there's an attack at the High School and the Youth Center as well. Divatox planned this really well". She a few more key strokes she slammed the laptop closed, "I've severed Divatox's access to the agency's network but I don't have the knowledge to keep her out. I'll see if Angela or my brother know how to do that".

She stood up and began to leave the room, "Come on we need to get to the Youth Center". TJ sighed and followed closely behind the blue ranger.

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

TJ and Charlotte caught up with the other rangers outside Headquarters. All the footsoldiers were gone so they teleported to the Youth Center immediately. When the rangers arrived, they were greeted by several fire engines battling to put out a significant fire. Seeing there was no danger from Divatox, they powered down and began searching for Aimi. They found the manager sitting on a brick wall in the parking lot. Her clothes were torn and a little burnt but otherwise she looked fine. Sitting next to her was Justin, his clothing was in a similar state to Aimi's, "Divatox?" TJ asked the pair simply.

They both nodded, "Several Wumpers barged in and torched the place. I was able to get everyone out in time before I got to use my biggest guns on them". She threw an arm around Justin, "This little dude was a great help, you've got a brave one here Charlotte", she added.

The blue ranger nodded, "That's good, Justin can I talk to you privately", he nodded and followed closely behind his sister.

"What's that all about", Aimi asked the other rangers.

"We found out who the mole was", TJ began, "it was their Dad". The group watched the Stewart siblings hug each other, both of them with tears in their eyes.

"Wow, never saw that coming", Carlos sighed and was about to join the pair but Aimi stopped him.

"Give them a few minute Carlos", she said. "There was also an attack at the High School, I've heard from Kat, Xander and Adam, they were able to fend the Piranhatrons off but not before significant damage was caused. Unfortunately Xander and Kat got hurt in the process. They're off to the hospital but they sure be fine in a day or two".

The rangers nodded solemnly as the Stewart's made their way back over to the group. Justin wiped his eyes as Carlos threw his arm around Charlotte, "So what now?" she asked.

"Divatox is still out there on Muranthias", TJ began, "she's taken the fight to our backyard, so how about we bring the fight to her's".

"But we don't have Billy with us", Ashley said.

"Then we'll need all hands on deck", the red ranger replied, "even you little bro", he said to Justin. He looked at the rangers in the eye individually and threw his arm out in front of him, "So who's with me?" One by one the nodded and put their hands on TJ's, followed by Aimi and finally Justin. They moved to a quiet corner of the parking lot and teleported to the Power Chamber to plan the final battle with Divatox.

_**A/N – **__So who predicted Doug Stewart was the mole? I've portrayed him as borderline neglectful father, he had to get his comeuppance at some point. I wouldn't say he's "evil", grief does weird things to people. Next up rangers vs Divatox/Maligore. _


	30. Ashes To Ashes

_Chapter 30 –Ashes To Ashes_

_March 26 1998 – Power Chamber_

It was just after midnight but no one was sleeping inside the Power Chamber. Divatox had succeeded in destroying the Pegasus Garage and the Youth Center. In addition Agency Headquarters were severely damaged along with Angel Grove High. News reports suggested the death toll was remarkably low considering how many people were in those buildings but that wasn't reassuring the rangers.

Several of their own had been injured defending innocent civilians and students. Billy had broken two ribs, his left wrist and sustained a serious concussion. Trini was staying by his bedside as it was unlikely that he would leave hospital for a few days. Xander had also suffered a concussion defending the High School. In addition he had broken his arm when a Piranhatron had thrown him into a wall. Kat and Adam had suffered largely superficial cuts and bruises in the same attack but they were busy watching over the High School students that had been evacuated.

On one of the Chamber's computers, the Stewart siblings were working to complete Billy's program to give the rangers access to the Muranthias dimension. The others were training and preparing for the battle that was to come. According to the data on Maligore, he was far stronger than anything they've faced before. Their training was interrupted by Justin slamming his hand down on the console, making everyone jump, "I'm sorry guys but I can't get this program to initialise", he apologised.

"Come on little bro, you've got this", Charlotte tried to encourage him. Suddenly the doors to the Chamber opened and the group immediately got into a defensive battle stance. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Angela Fairweather enter. She was pulling a heavy trolley with something covered by a tarp on top.

"Angela don't do that to us", Aimi said.

"Sorry but I had to retrieve something", she replied. Angela lifted the tarp off revealing a very battered Blue Senturion. Some of his outer chassis was burned and a few loose wires stuck from few gaps in his frame.

"Oh man", TJ began as he inspected the damage, "can you fix him?"

"His CPU isn't damaged but he needs a lot of work", Angela replied, "I don't think I can get him ready in time to help you".

The rangers sighed, they needed all the help they could get, "So its just the five of us against a psychopathic pirate and a being with God like powers", Cassie stated sarcastically, "good odds". Everyone else wanted to disagree with the pink ranger's statement but they all felt the same way. They needed a lot of things to go their way and currently luck was against them.

An hour later not much had changed. Angela was helping Justin with the program and after checking the zords were operational, Alpha had joined them as well. The rangers had finished checking their weapons when Justin cried out, "I've done it, the portal should be opening any second". The rangers checked the viewing screen and sure enough a portal had opened up just outside the Power Chamber.

"Well done Justin, I knew you could do it", Carlos said as he high fived the preteen.

"The portal should be large enough to send the Megazords but we don't know how stable it is", Angela added. "To conserve power and to prevent any unwanted surprises from sneaking through, we'll shut the portal down once you've crossed through".

"Billy did manage to modify the comms so you could contact the Power Chamber when you're on Muranthias", Justin stated, "so at least that's something".

The rangers nodded in confirmation, "Alright so this is it", TJ began, "I won't lie this is certainly our toughest fight, if not the toughest in ranger history", he paused to let that information sink in, "let's make it one to remember". The other rangers smiled at their leader and prepared to morph, "Shift into Turbo". Immediately after morphing the rangers were teleported to the waiting Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. The trio left behind watched as the cars hovered off the ground and blasted through the portal.

"Good luck guys", Justin whispered to himself as he deactivated the portal.

_Muranthias_

Once they were through the portal, the rangers took stock of where they had arrived. The portal had brought them out near a beach on a tropical island. They could see a jungle stretching before them and on the far side of the island was a smoking volcano. "I bet Maligore's temple is near that volcano", Cassie said to the other rangers inside Storm Blaster.

"My thought's exactly Cass", TJ added from Lightning Cruiser, "one thing I have noticed is that time much run differently in this dimension because it's nearly sunset". The red ranger was right, even though it was early morning on Earth, in Muranthias the sun was getting very low in the sky. They could already see the full moon rising.

"Then we'd better get there quickly if we want to stop the ceremony", Carlos stated. The two cars flew over the tree tops until they were almost on top of the volcano. They could see the ruins of an old temple about a quarter of a mile away.

Just as they were about to swoop down on the temple, an alarm when off inside Storm Blaster. "Guys there's a forcefield around the temple", Charlotte began, "if we crash into it then we'll destroy Storm Blaster and Lightning Crusier".

"Can you pinpoint where it's being generated from?" TJ asked.

Storm Blaster honked his horn in acknowledgement of the red ranger and began to change course, "Apparently Storm does", Charlotte replied. TJ changed his course to follow the blue jeep as then descended through the trees. Eventually Storm Blaster landed next to a dirt path, followed shorter afterwards by Lightning Cruiser. The two cars buzzed a couple of times and flashed their lights into the gloom.

"The generator is over there but it's protected", TJ translated for the rangers. He then turned back to Lightning Cruiser, "Any idea how to deactivate it?" The car flashed its lights and rolled out on to the path. Suddenly it fired off several rounds of laser fire which Storm Blaster also decided to join in with.

"So we're not going for the subtle battle plan then", Carlos laughed.

"I think they know we're here Carlos", Ashley replied, "come on, two flying cars aren't exactly common in these parts".

The cars stopped firing and buzzed at their respective owners, "Storm says the forcefield's down", Charlotte began, "and they've taken out the main defensive force as well".

"I'm so washing and waxing these cars when I get back", Cassie said as she patted Storm Blaster on the hood.

TJ addressed the cars, "Stay here and fire on anything that's not us". The cars honked in confirmation and the rangers slowly continued up the path and into the temple. Inside there were a few Wumpers guarding the floor but nothing too significant. On the temple floor was a large open pit that appeared to lead directly into the volcano itself. Elgar and Porto were reading something from a book as Divatox watched on. She had swapped her usual pirate attire for a flowing white wedding dress complete with veil.

"I didn't know Elgar could read", Ashley joked but she was silenced by TJ.

"I can't hear what they're saying", he whispered.

"Oh great Maligore, I offer you this pure spirit", Porto read from the book, "to be your wife for the rest of eternity. To consummate the marriage, the bride offers up these two sacrifices of great personal worth to her. Please accept these tokens in good faith. From this day forth what is yours will be shared with your virtuous bride".

Not for the first time in his life, Elgar was slightly puzzled, "Hey Aunty D, we don't have any sacrifices do we?"

Divatox lifted up her veil and smirked, "Perhaps" Without elaborating further she flicked her wrist and Elgar and Porto were lifted off their feet. She levitated them over the open pit and without so much as a brief pause, dropped them into the fires below.

From their hiding spot, even the rangers were appalled. The pair had been a thorn in their sides but even they didn't deserve their fate, "Woah that was stone cold", Cassie gasped.

"I think its time we ended this", TJ said to the others. They jumped down from their hiding spot and pulled out their Turbo Lasers. They unleashed several shots on the unsuspecting Wumpers below, destroying the creatures before they even had time to react. Landing softly on the floor, the rangers pointed their blasters at Divatox. "Alright Divatox, this ends now".

"Why am I not surprised to find you here", Divatox replied, "guess my bratty sister told you my plan didn't she". The rangers were surprised who nonchalant the pirate sounded but seconds later they found out why. The entire island shook violently and the lava in the pit began to bubble over."Oh look my husband's home", the pirate smirked.

The rangers rolled out the way from the overflowing lava and falling rocks. Divatox though was unmoved, she just stood with her arms open and cackled manically. A jet of steam from the volcano covered her and slowly raised her off her feet, "I can feel it, the power of Maligore himself". The mountainside split open and lava poured into the chamber. The rangers jumped quickly back up to the temple's entrance and moved outside. Out of the volcano they saw Maligore himself rise, the lava flowing through his body lit up the darkening sky. He easily towered over the rest of the island.

"Ok now what", Charlotte asked the others.

"Plan B", TJ replied and activated his communicator, "Justin, Angela we need the Rescue Megazord".

"Foolish rangers", they heard Divatox say as she strutted towards them. Her dress was now bright red to match her new husband. Her skin was pale with red veins pulsing through her body and her eyes were also bright red, "those toys won't be enough to stop my dearly beloved". She raised her hand to the sky, "Maligore, destroy them".

The rocky monster heard his new bride and fired a jet of lava at the teens. Somehow they leapt out the way in time as the blast scorched the ground where they had just been standing. As the rangers ran back down the path, Cassie got on her communicator, "Any time now guys", she shouted. Just then a set of headlights appeared on the path, signalling the arrival of Artillatron and the Rescue Zords. Quickly jumping into their zords, the rangers formed the Rescue Megazord and faced off against the giant lava creature.

"Ok he looks even scarier from up here", Ashley stated. Maligore must've heard the yellow ranger as he punched the Megazord, hard. The zord was thrown backwards and skidded through the trees, leaving a giant scar on the island.

"Ashley don't taunt the giant lava monster", Cassie cried. She checked the computer to see the damage caused, "Hydraulics are failing and the shield are down to 63 percent".

"Then we need to keep our distance", TJ replied. The rangers brought the Megazord back to its feet and call on the artillery weapons from Artillatron. Firing off the flame thrower first it had no effect on Maligore, who began to charge the Megazord. The rangers rolled the craft out the way and Maligore sailed harmlessly past them.

"Using fire on a lava monster", Divatox scoffed from the ground, "how dumb can you be".

"I hate to agree with the crazy woman but we didn't think that through", Carlos stated to the others. He pushed a few buttons on his console, "I've rerouted the weapon from TJ's zord into the cannon, that should have some effect". The rangers fired again but this time the cannon fired a jet of foam at Maligore. The lava monster hissed in pain as the fire retardant touched his fiery skin. He wasn't going to back down though and returned fire with a lava blast. The attack destroyed the water cannon and damaged the arm of the Megazord.

"Shields down to 37 percent", Charlotte called out in the cockpit, "we've lost the cannon and the use to the zords right arm".

Another blast rocked the zord again and sparks poured off the rangers consoles. Loose panels fell off the roof of the cockpit as Maligore attacked again, "We've still got the gatling gun", TJ said. He waited until Maligore was almost on top of them and then fired the gun. The bullets hit Maligore's body but they were causing little damage. There were preventing the inevitable attack from the lava creature.

"It's having no effect", Ashley commented as most of the bullets bounced harmlessly off Maligore's rocky exterior. Finally the monster's patience ran out and he punched the gatling gun. The attack not only destroyed the gun but also damaged the top part of the Megazord. Several steel panels fell off the zord, leaving a large gap in the front of the robot.

"Rescue zord 2 is not responding", Charlotte shouted before she was thrown out of her seat when the console exploded. Another attack from Maligore shattered the glass cockpit window, leaving the rangers directly exposed to any further attacks.

"She's coming apart", Ashley cried over the exploding consoles. Smoke was pouring out of the broken cockpit window and the whole structure was creaking dangerously.

"Everyone prepare to jump", TJ said to the other rangers. They did as they were instructed by the red ranger but he stayed strapped into his seat.

"TJ what are you doing", Cassie called out.

"The Captain always goes down with the ship Cass", he replied, "and if we're going down, I'm going to take the big guy down with me". He used the last of the zords power to charge into Maligore, taking the lava monster briefly off his feet. That final assault was too much for the structure for the Rescue Megazord and the whole body began to fall apart. Maligore though couldn't get free from the zord as it fell to the ground. Both Maligore and the Rescue Megazord fell to the ground before an explosion tore the zord to pieces.

Divatox ducked pieces of flying metal and rocks before rising to her feet. The temple was destroyed and there was no sign of Maligore. This was no great loss she thought, he was a means to an end. Most important to her though, the Rescue Megazord was a twisted pile of scrap metal that was littering the jungle. She laughed manically as she couldn't remember seeing the rangers jump clear of the Megazord. She had done it, the rangers were finally gone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	31. Heaven Can Wait

_Chapter 31 – Heaven Can Wait_

_Muranthias_

The sunlight was burning his eyes as he slowly parted his eyelids. His body ached all over as he slowly pulled himself up into a seated position. As he blinked a few times, he couldn't remember why he was lying on the ground in the middle of the jungle. With each passing second the fog slowly cleared for TJ and his final memories returned to him. They were fighting Maligore in the Rescue Megazord when the lava creature destroyed the giant mecha. He vaguely remembered being dragged clear of the Megazord before it exploded but he couldn't remember what happened to the others.

Looking down at his wrist, he was relieved to see his communicator was undamaged. He tried to reach the others but nothing was getting through. Either all communications were down or his friends were in a bad state. The sun was beginning to rise in the sky which confused the red ranger, last he remembered it was night time in Muranthias. Since he didn't know how time worked in this dimension, he couldn't tell if a short night time was the norm.

TJ got to his feet and took a few uneasy initial steps but the stiffness slowly wore off the further he walked. He had been wandering through the forest for a few minutes when he heard the sound of footsteps crunching cross the jungle floor. Fearing it was Divatox or some of her footsoldiers, he hid behind a large tree. He was very relieved to see the occasional flash of green and pink coming through the trees. Coming out of his hiding place, he called out as loud as he dared, "Carlos, Cassie over here".

"TJ!" Cassie cried. She sprinted over to the red ranger and threw her arms around his neck, "I didn't think you got out in time", she added. The embrace lasted for a few seconds and neither of them looked like they wanted to let the other go.

Their moment was ruined by Carlos clearing his throat, "I'm fine as well, thanks for asking", he stated.

Awkwardly, the red and pink rangers released each other, "Good to see you too Carlos", TJ replied, "have you seen Ashley or Charlie?"

Cassie shook her head, "No but I think we got thrown a fair distance from each other. We've only searched half the island so far though".

TJ nodded, "Alright let's head to the other side of the island, perhaps they ended up near the temple". The three rangers drudged back through the jungle for a couple more hours. Fortunately the island was full of edible fruits and natural springs so they were able to keep their energy levels up. Soon they found the path where Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster dropped them off the previous day. Littered across the track were large lumps of rock from the volcano and together with a stream of recently cooled lava. Through the trees they spotted the two cars, together with two familiar figures inside Storm Blaster.

Picking up their pace to reach they quickly reached the vehicles, much to the relief of their team mates, "Guys you're alright", Ashley cried as she jumped out of Storm Blaster. Charlotte joined her and the five Turbo Rangers embraced each other, relieved that they had all managed to survive without any serious injuries.

"Storm Blaster found us not too far from here", Charlotte began as she released the other rangers, "we were able to shelter inside him for the rest of the night".

"Have you heard from the newlyweds?" Carlos asked the pair.

Ashley shook her head, "No which is strange, unless they think we were killed when the Megazord blew up". She reached into the back of Storm Blaster and pulled out a tatty looking book, "We did find this in the trees earlier this morning".

The red ranger turned the book over in his hands before he remembered something from the previous day, "This is the book Porto was reading from when he was conducting the ceremony".

Charlotte nodded her head, "Yup and I guess he didn't look at the next page after the ceremony section". She turned to the relevant page and let TJ read it through, as he did a broad smile appeared on his face. He showed the page to Carlos and Cassie and they too smiled when they read the passage in the book.

"I can't wait to see the look on Divatox's face when we tell her this", Cassie laughed.

"We need to reach the Power Chamber, has anyone tried yet?" TJ said to the other rangers. They all shook their heads, "Perhaps now we're all together it'll boost the signal. TJ to the Power Chamber", he called into his communicator, "anyone there?"

There was an agonising delay as they waited for a response. TJ was about to try again when his device crackled into life, "TJ is that you?" they heard Justin's voice call out, "we've been trying to reach you for hours".

"No time to explain little man", the red ranger replied, "the Rescue Megazord has been totalled but we think we know how to beat Maligore. We need you to be prepared to send the Turbo Zords".

"Alright TJ I'll begin the activation sequence", the pre teen replied, "call me as soon as you need them".

"Cheers man, TJ out", he then turned to the others and pulled out his Turbo Key, "ready for one last battle". The other rangers nodded with conviction and pulled out their own keys, "Shift into Turbo", the red ranger called and with a flash of light, they had successfully morphed. Leaving Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster behind, they began to pick through the remains of Maligore's Temple.

The pathway to the temple was littered with large chunks of metal that had come from the Rescue Megazord. A bit further up the path the entire temple had been flatten by the explosion but down below, they could clearly make out Divatox pacing across the floor.

Leaping down to greet the pirate, they noticed that her face had returned to its normal state and all traces of the red veins and eyes had disappeared. She was muttering to herself so loudly that she didn't even notice the rangers land behind her. It was only when she turned around that she came face to helmet with the rangers, "No, no it's not possible", she shrieked, "how could you have survived?"

"Trade secret", Charlotte smirked. She looked at the anxious look in the pirate's eyes and cocked her head slightly, "What's the matter Divatox, not feeling as powerful as you expected".

She snorted at the blue ranger, "You couldn't be further from the truth, the power of Maligore runs through my veins".

"You sure about that", TJ replied as he pulled out the loose pages from the ritual book, "I assume Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dummer didn't read all of the ritual". The red ranger cleared his throat and read the relevant passage, "The bride of Maligore must be virtuous and true. Any bride who does not meet The Master's high standard will not receive his power and will incur the wrath of Maligore himself".

When he had finished reading, he threw the piece of paper at the feet of the pirate to read for herself, "Virtuous and true, doesn't sound like you at all Divatox", Cassie chuckled. The pirate read the passage and proceeded to scream at the top of her voice whilst pulling on her hair. She was about to attack the rangers directly when several rocks were catapulted at the group. The rangers turned their heads to see a human sized Maligore stomping towards them. He was clearly angry as his red veins were pulsing with each step.

The rangers were preparing to defend themselves but to their surprise he completely ignored him and went straight for Divatox. "Not me you blundering idiot, attack the rangers", she cried but her plea fell on deaf ears, if Maligore even had ears. The rock creature backhanded Divatox across the face, knocking her to the floor. Immediately her face swelled up with a large bruise instantly forming. Before the pirate could respond, Maligore picked her up by the legs and hurled her into a nearby cliff face. Divatox slammed into solid rock with a sickening crack and collapsed to the floor completely motionless.

"Wow, I almost feel sorry for her", Carlos stated to the others. The rangers moved towards Divatox's body but Maligore stepped in their way. The creature roared loudly and began moving towards the rangers.

"I think he's pissed we blew him up", Ashley said as she began backing away.

"Guys I've got a plan", TJ replied, "but we're going to need to move quickly". He turned around leapt up the cliff and began running down the path. The other rangers followed their leader, closely followed by Maligore. The lava creature was growing taller with each step.

"Care to share your plan TJ", Charlotte called out.

"We'll lead him to the cliffs overlooking the beach", TJ shouted back as they ran past the two alien cars, "Guys wait on the beach for us, we'll call when we need you", he said to the cars.

"I think I see what you're planning TJ but it's going to need a lot of luck", Charlotte added before she got on her communicator, "Justin send the Megazord now".

By now Maligore was nearly at full size and covering much more ground that the rangers. Fortunately he was cut off by the arrival of the Turbo zords. The rangers jumped in their respective zord and fired a quick burst of laser fire at the beast. They knew it wouldn't have a huge impact on Maligore but it was enough to give them some breathing space. Using the brief rest bite, they formed the Turbo Megazord and stood with their back to the sea. "Alright then big fella come get us", TJ called out to Maligore.

The beast roared and charged the Megazord, punching the giant machine on the chest. Inside the cockpit, the rangers were thrown around in their seats by the heavy blow, "Shields to 62 percent", Cassie called out.

Maligore rained down another couple of blows on the Megazord and several of the consoles sparked, "TJ man you better put this plan of yours into action", Carlos cried, "the Turbo Megazord isn't as resilient as the Rescue Megazord".

TJ didn't say anything in response, instead he called for the Megazord's Sabre, "Turbo Spinout", he cried, activating the mecha's final attack. The Megazord spun at Maligore but the sabre shattered on contact with Maligore's rocky exterior. The beast though was stunned by the force of the blow.

"If that was your plan it didn't work", Ashley stated to the red ranger.

"Didn't it", TJ replied. He turned the Megazord around to face Maligore's back. Because the Spinout attack sent the Megazord behind Maligore, he was now on the edge of the cliff. Putting all of the zords energy into its legs, it kicked the lava monster firmly in the back. Now teetering on the edge of the cliff, the Megazord gave Maligore one final shove and he plunged off the edge and into the water below. The lava creature bellowed in pain when he made contact with the water and a huge jet of steam was thrown up off the water. Eventually the steam and the cries subsided, Maligore was gone.

The rangers cheered in celebration and patted the red ranger on the back, "Can you warn us next time you do something so crazy", Cassie complained as she slapped TJ on the arm. Their celebrations were cut short though as the entire island shook violently.

"What's going on, surely he can't have survived", Ashley cried as the rangers tried to keep the Megazord upright.

"Rangers, it's Angela here", Miss Fairweather called out over the communication systems, "something's happening to the Muranthias dimension. It's literally collapsing on itself".

"It must be because we got rid of Maligore", TJ replied, "without his presence there's nothing to keep the dimension intact".

"Justin's got the portal open but it won't last very long", Angela stated, "you need to get out of there otherwise you'll be lost forever".

The rangers instructed the Megazord to jump off the cliff and onto the beach below. They could see the swirling portal ahead of them with Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster parked nearby but it was closing rapidly. The Turbo Megazord was quick but it was struggling to make cover the distance in time. The portal had nearly closed when they grabbed the sides of the portal with the arms of the Megazord. They managed to force the portal open a little wider but the forces acting on the mecha was threatening to crush it.

"It won't hold forever", Charlotte cried as the Megazord shook violently, "could we jump straight from here".

"Probably not", Carlos replied, "the portal's too unstable to traverse without some protection".

"Guys get to Storm Blaster", TJ called out, "I'll hold the portal open for you. I'll be right behind in Lightning Cruiser".

"Oh no, you're not leaving us behind again like you did with the Rescue Megazord", Cassie shouted back.

"There's no other way", he cried, "now I've never pulled rank before but that's an order". The other rangers nodded reluctantly and leapt clear of the Megazord. Climbing into Storm Blaster, they took off and flew through the gap created by the Turbo Megazord.

_Power Chamber_

The lights in the Power Chamber flashed as they struggled to sustain the power required to keep the portal open. Justin was furiously tapping away on the keyboard trying to do everything in his power to save the rangers, "I'm sorry I can't do any more", he called out, "if I put any more into the portal it'll short out the electrics".

A flash of light from the portal brought their attention to the viewing screen. They saw Storm Blaster fly through and land outside the Power Chamber. A few seconds later the rangers ran into the building. They removed their helmets and dropped them to the ground as they ran over to the computer, "Where's TJ?" Aimi called out.

"Being a hero", Cassie replied, "he's using the Turbo Megazord to hold the portal open, he should be right behind us".

"We can't hold it any longer", Justin cried as the computer sparked and exploded. A bright flashed emanated from the portal before all the power when out in the Power Chamber. A few seconds later the backup generator kicked in and the basic lights came back on. Switching to the substitute computer, Justin reactivated the viewing screen but the portal was closed. The rangers held their breath as he scanned for Lightning Cruiser but they couldn't see it.

"He didn't make it", Cassie sobbed as a few tears rolled down her face. The other rangers bowed their head for the loss of their leader. Ashley threw her arm around Cassie and the pink ranger sobbed onto her shoulder.

The rangers were too busy to notice footsteps from the zord hangar corridor, "What's going on did someone die", TJ called out from the doorway. Everyone turned to the entrance and saw the red ranger standing there without a care in the world. He took off his helmet and flashed them a bright smile.

"TJ!" they called cried out and charged towards the red ranger, Cassie though was there first. Placing her gloved hands on either side of TJ's face, she planted a firm kiss on his lips, much to his and everyone's surprise. After a few seconds they broke apart and were immediately overcome with embarrassment.

"Don't expect a kiss from me", Carlos laughed to break the tension.

"All I can say is that it's about damn time", Aimi called out, echoing the sentiments of the group. The others in the Power Chamber hugged the red ranger and each other in celebration. Once again they had overcome the odds and defeated an enemy that everyone thought was invincible. They jumped up and down and cheered loudly, with Divatox and Maligore gone, Angel Grove and the Earth were safe once again.

_**A/N – **__You can't get rid of the rangers that easily can you. Now for a bit of self advertising, on Tuesday I'll be posting a new story called Heroes Of Their Time. It's not connected to this series, it is my own version of Dino Charge. As well as using some rumoured elements from Dino Charge, it will also draw heavily from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. If you're interested please check it out. _


	32. Who Wants To Live Forever?

_Chapter 32 – Who Wants To Live Forever?_

_March 26 1998 – Power Chamber_

A couple of hours later the rangers had cleaned themselves up a little bit and were gathered in the main chamber. Due to the apparent time difference between Earth and Muranthias, it was now nearly sunset, meaning that the rangers had been awake for over 36 hours. This didn't include the time they spent unconscious. The teens had taken the time to grab something to eat before the final debriefing session. With Divatox trapped in a dimension that had now collapsed, there was no immediate need for the Turbo Rangers.

With Billy still in hospital and Captain Mitchell still sorting through the remains of the Pegasus Garage and Agency Headquarters, it was left to the two most senior agency officials remaining to complete the return of the Turbo Morphers. Aimi and Angela stood underneath the viewing screen at one end of the chamber. In front of them was a large metal briefcase which the teens recognised as the same case they had taken their morphers from several months ago. The two women beamed with pride as their gaze settled on the six individuals in front of them.

In the middle of the group were TJ and Cassie, arms around each other like they were scared to let the other go. For several years their friends had teased them for harbouring secret feelings for each other. Everyone was glad that the red and pink rangers had finally admitted the truth to the other. Cassie nuzzled her head closer into TJ's chest and the red ranger smiled at her in response.

To their left were Carlos, Charlotte and Justin. The green ranger stood directly behind the blue ranger with his arms around her waist. Just in front of them was Justin, who every now and then glanced back at his sister and boyfriend and looked like he wanted to be sick. The couple laughed and shook their heads, one day Charlotte's younger brother would understand.

Finally there was Ashley, looking like the odd one out between two couples. Something her friends had gently ribbed her about since they had returned from Muranthias, "I still can't believe I'm the only single one left. I mean I'm a former head cheerleader", she grumbled.

"Well Justin's single", Carlos joked.

The pre teen pulled a face, "Eww Carlos, that's gross".

"See even the little guy doesn't want to go out with me", the yellow ranger pouted.

"Come on Ash we're only teasing", Cassie stated, "and you never know, maybe you're dream guy is out there ready to fall out the sky".

Their conversation was cut short by Aimi clearing her throat. The teens stopped talking and turned to face her, "You can all talk about this on your own time, right now I'd like to get out of here".

"Calm down Aunt Aimi, you're beginning to sound like my Mom", Cassie smiled.

The agent rolled her eyes but chose to ignore the comment, "Now that the threat of Divatox is gone it's time for you all to hand in your morphers", she began. "Rest assured if you ever need them again, they will be made available to you". The teens looked a little disappointed and played with the devices on their wrists, "Look personally I'd like to keep hold of them but technically they're government property".

TJ sighed as he unfastened the strap on his morpher, "Well it was fund while it lasted". He placed his morpher in the case along with his Turbo Key. One by one the others did the same until all five morphers were back in the case.

"I know Captain Mitchell wanted to say this personally but unfortunately he can't be here", Angela continued, "but we're all proud of you. I know Billy would say the same thing if he was here with us. The Captain also wants to extend an invitation to all of you to join the agency".

"I think we're going to need some time to think on that one", Charlotte replied for the group.

"Yeah I'll think about that after graduation", Ashley added.

TJ then stepped forward, "I think I speak for everyone when I say", he didn't get to finish his sentence as suddenly the Power Chamber was rocked by a massive blast. The group struggled to stay on their feet as several more blasts shook the foundations of the Power Chamber. The lights flickered several times and loose pieces of masonry fell from the ceiling.

As everyone grabbed onto something to stabilise themselves the viewing screen activated. An image of Divatox appeared, "Surprise rangers, if you're seeing this then somehow you managed to defeat Maligore and I am no longer around. As a back-up plan I sent the location of the Power Chamber that I obtained from the idiot father of the blue ranger", the Stewarts clenched their fists at the mention of their Dad, "to the United Alliance of Evil. I'm sure their leader will be thrilled to hear that you killed his younger brother". She leaned closer to the screen, "Checkmate rangers, Viva la diva", she hissed.

Scrambling to the controls, Aimi turned on the cameras directly outside the Power Chamber. Several fighters were circling overhead and firing down laser rounds on the Power Chamber. On the ground a swarm of unknown soldiers had surrounded the structure. There were two different types of soldiers, some in black with silver armour and some in silver with gold armour. All of them had silver heads and were carrying large double bladed weapons. Not only were they trying to force the doors of the Chamber open but they were also scaling the walls to break in through the roof.

"We're totally surrounded", Cassie cried. TJ immediately grabbed the case with their morphers from Aimi's grasp and began distributing them to the team.

"You guys can't be thinking of fighting them can you", Angela said as she clung onto a console for support.

"We're Power Rangers", Carlos replied simply as he strapped his morpher back onto his wrist.

Charlotte staggered over to another console which controlled the teleportation systems, "But we can't do this with you three here, I'm sorry", with a push of the button Aimi, Angela and Justin were safely teleported back to Angel Grove.

The roof began to creak signifying that the army massed outside was close to breaking in. The teens were exhausted and running on adrenaline but they were the only people who stood between this alliance of evil and the Earth. As sunlight entered the Power Chamber and one of the soldiers peered inside, the teens stared back in defiance, "Shift into Turbo", TJ called and they morphed in a flash of light.

Almost immediately several ropes dropped through the roof and the robots began rappelling into the Power Chamber. The tight confines of the central chamber meant that the rangers couldn't weald any of the weapons in case they hit each other. Fortunately the same was true for the invaders as well. Ashley grabbed one of the soldiers by the head and rammed it into a nearby electrical panel. An electrical charge flew through its body before it exploded, exposing some of its wiring, "Guys they're robots", she called out.

"Funny they don't look like cogs", Charlotte responded. She dodged a kick from a robot by backflipping onto a nearby console. Drawing a leg back she kicked the head off her would be attacker before assaulting another with a dropkick. Meanwhile Carlos had pulled some electrical cables free from the wall and began frying any robot that crossed his path.

"Careful Carlos you're wrecking the place more than they are", Cassie scolded. She hit a robot with a roundhouse kick which sent it crashing into the chamber walls. Close to her back was TJ who had armed himself with a Turbo Blaster. Aiming it at the hole in the roof, he shot anything that dared to poke his head into the gap. Another couple of well aimed blasts cut the ropes so no more could get inside.

The initial wave had been repelled but the viewing screen showed that the rest of the army were close to gaining access. The rangers regrouped opposite the main chamber door to catch their breath, "Everyone ok", TJ asked as he removed his helmet.

The others followed their leader and also removed their helmets, "Yeah but that door's not going to last forever", Ashley replied as the heavy steel outer door was close to buckling. A few moments later the robots prised the door open and began to flood through the corridors. The teens nervously heard heavy footsteps quickly approach the inner door to the chamber.

"Whatever happens it's been an honour to fight with you guys", Cassie said to the group.

"Don't talk like that Cass", TJ replied, "I've waiting for years to kiss you, I'm not going to let today be the last time I do that". The pink ranger smiled and TJ turned to the others, "We'll fight them on our terms, when I give the order, open the doors and give them hell".

Ashley smiled before replacing her helmet, "Who wants to live forever, right guys". Everyone laughed nervously, if there was a time for black humour, now seemed like the perfect occasion. The teens gave each other one final reassuring look before securing their helmets back into place.

The banging on the door got louder and more sustained as the rangers pointed their Turbo Blasters at the door. TJ gave the signal to open the doors and the soldiers stumbled in, slightly surprised that they had gained access so quickly. They were immediately met with a hail of laser fire with cut down the first couple of waves of fighters. Against a smaller army the ranger's strategy might have worked but there were simply too many robots. The next few waves rushed through immediately and began smashing everything in sight. The computer consoles were turned into a pile of scrap metal before one of their large bladed weapons smashed the viewing screen into several pieces.

The rangers kept firing until the soldiers were right on top of them but they were disarmed with several well placed swings of the robots circular blades. Sparks flew off the ranger's suits as they were all thrown into the wall behind them. Struggling to catch their breath and surrounded on all side, the rangers knew their time was up. TJ grasped Cassie's hand tightly and nodded gently in her direction. The pink ranger took a hold of Ashley hand and soon all the rangers lay with their backs against the wall holding each other for support and reassurance. Numerous loud explosions shook the foundations of Power Chamber. Several walls were blown out, throwing rangers and robots around like rag dolls.

Outside the Power Chamber the soldiers had detonated several large explosive devices, severely weakening the structure of the Power Chamber. The fighters came in for another run and aimed at the weak spot on the building. The laser blasts tore through the building and the walls blew out with a massive explosion. Debris rained down onto the desert below and smoke billowed up into the sky. When the smoke cleared, the Power Chamber was nothing but a smoking pile of rubble and twisted metal.

When the dust had settled two orbs of light, one green and one purple, shot across the desert. They landed next to the remains of the Power Chambers and two figures began surveying the damage. One of them was Ecliptor, Dark Specter's chief enforcer. The other was a human female dressed in a skin tight black body suit with silver armour. Her hair was a vibrant shade of purple and she was carrying a long staff with purple pointed tip. The female smirked as she surveyed the damage, "Dark Specter will be pleased with this", she began before addressing the soldiers, "search the debris for the rangers".

"I don't believe anything could have survived that blast my Princess", Ecliptor replied.

"I've read the report about these rangers", the female replied, "their ability to survive is second only to cockroaches".

"As you wish Astronema", Ecliptor bowed. The robots dug through the debris for several minutes until one of them approached with the helmet of the red turbo ranger. It was severely scorched and the visor had been smashed.

Astronema inspected it closely, "Hmm no head", she muttered as she shook the helmet, "A little disappointing".

"If I may Princess we are due to meet Dark Specter in a couple of days", Ecliptor began, "we need to leave shortly if we are to make that appointment".

"Very well Ecliptor", Astronema smiled evilly as she looked at the shattered remains of the red turbo ranger's helmet, "I think I'll add this to my personal collection". She then called out to the soldiers, "Quantrons we're done here", in a flash of light Astronema, Ecliptor and the Quantrons all disappeared.

When the invaders had left the remains of the Power Chamber, a hand poked its way through a pile of rocks. Slowly pulling himself free, TJ blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. There was a significant cut on the side of his head and blood was pouring onto his t-shirt. Frantically digging into the rubble she managed to free Cassie, "Thanks TJ", she stated as the pink ranger struggled to stand up.

Shielding their eyes from the sun, they saw Carlos limping through the debris. Ashley and Charlotte were leaning on the green ranger for support, both of them looking dead on their feet. All the rangers had cuts, bruises and burns on their bodies and all of their clothes were torn. Their suits though had shielded them against the worst of the blast, until their morphs failed.

TJ looked over the remains of the Power Chamber and sighed, "It's gone", he muttered. He then looked down at his morpher but he couldn't feel any power coming from it, "looks like our powers are gone too".

"The source", Charlotte stuttered groggily, "our power source was in the Power Chamber".

"So everything's really gone", Ashley said as she slumped to the rocky ground, "the zords and our powers".

"Looks like it", Cassie sighed. The teens looked over the debris field but nothing of value appeared to be left. Even though Maligore and Divatox had been defeated on Muranthias, the pirate ultimately had the last laugh. She had managed to find help from something called the United Alliance of Evil, a name which didn't fill the teens with much hope.

"So what now?" Carlos asked and for once, no one had an answer to that question. All the teens collapsed to the floor, physically and emotionally drained by the day's events. They had won the battle with Divatox but ultimately lost the war. Those three simple words from Carlos hung in the air, what were they going to do now?

_**A/N – **__Apologies that I gave you two "false endings" in the space of two chapters. There's only one more chapter to go and then the final story in this series can beginning..._


End file.
